Attack on Titan: Dioses del Olimpo
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Estaba equivocado. Lo he estado desde el principio. Creí que mi poder traería la paz pero ahora veo que lo que estoy destinado a traer es la muerte y la destrucción. Aunque qué más esperaríais de mí: Eren, Dios de la guerra. Ahora sé que nunca fui la esperanza de la humanidad, pero ahora es mi deber el proteger a mis hermanos y a mis seres queridos. Por lo menos eso no ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Los viajeros, maltrechos y cubiertos por el polvo del camino, apartaron los ojos ellos mismos y se acercaron a un muro bajo y áspero, donde se quedaron inmóviles un momento, examinando la escena con ojos entusiastas. La escarpada montaña nevada se alzaba sobre la cima de su propia altura.

Habían llegado a su meta, finalmente. Tras doce agotadores meses de descanso. Un viaje larguísimo y lleno de caminos profundos y tiempo severo para unos jóvenes inexpertos como ellos. Creyendo durante cierto tiempo que el motivo para esa travesía era estúpido o que nunca llegarían a su objetivo.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por delante de ellos, pero entre ellas el viajero de pelo castaño de pronto vio a otro hombre, caminando rodeado de la nieve. Inadvertido, calmado. Un hombre barbudo vestido de blanco. Con un atuendo que le hacía pensar al viajero que ese hombre estaba desnudo.

El hombre parecía caminar entre la nevada como un hombre atravesaría un campo de maíz, como si no le rozara ni le afectara nada en absoluto.

Eren parpadeó y lo que vio si es que en algún momento realmente había existido ya no estaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Eren?-Preguntó la asiática a su hermanastro.

-No es nada, no es nada…

Los dos hermanos se reunieron con el resto del grupo para continuar con su camino pues ya habían hecho la parte más difícil pero no debían subestimar los obstáculos que la montaña les tenía planeada para cuando tuvieran que escalarla.

 _Doce meses antes_

 _-¿Cómo qué no había nada?-Preguntó la reina Historia._

 _-Lo que has oído. Fui al sótano de mi casa y el lugar estaba vacío de información._

 _Tres años de entrenamiento. Dos años de lucha. Y cuando por fin consigue la entrada a Shigansima, cuando por fin consigue después de haber sacrificado a aquellos de su propia especie y haber abandonado su humanidad…en el sótano de su padre no hay nada._

 _-Pero esto no ha terminado aún. Mirad lo que encontramos entre las pertenencias del doctor Jeager._

 _Levi colocó sobre la mesa un mapa en donde había cartografías de localizaciones de lugares que estaban más allá de los muros. Había de todo: Mares, lagos, ríos, montañas, cordilleras…_

 _-Al menos la misión principal del cuerpo de exploración se ha cumplido._

 _-Eso está muy bien pero lo importante es esto._

 _Mikasa señaló una localización del mapa. Un monte para ser exactos._

 _-Al parecer alguno de los colaboradores de Grisha se fueron a este sitio. ¿Quién sabe? Tenemos que ir ahí, ese es el lugar. Tal vez sea un laboratorio o una base secreta o…_

 _Eren puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para que esta se tranquilizara pues la mestiza asiática se estaba emocionando demasiado._

 _-Pero lo que me estáis pidiendo es que mande a una legión a un territorio desconocido para buscar algo que tal vez no exista._

 _-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirnos, Historia?_

 _-No intento decir nada, Eren. Es solo que acabamos de recuperar el muro María, hemos obtenido un éxito que ha costado demasiadas vidas y…_

 _-¿Y qué?-Le insistió el capitán a la rubia._

 _La reina tardó un poco antes de responder. Lo que tenía que decir no era nada fácil._

 _-Y el resto del cuerpo de exploración desertó anoche. Todos presentaron formalmente su demisión. Decían que ya lo habían conseguido._

 _Eren se repugnó ante aquella aclaración._

 _-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Se creen que pueden dejarlo todo porque solo hemos recuperado algo que perdimos hace años?_

 _El capitán trató de hacer que el chico cambiante se relajara pues este no era el mejor momento para que él tuviera uno de sus momentos de enfado._

 _-Eren, tranquilízate y piensa. Han sido dos años de duro trabajo. De pérdidas. De estar lejos de nuestros hogares. Por lo menos quince de mis hombres tienen novias y esposas que no han visto. Incluso escuché a un hombre diciendo que hoy iba a conocer a su hijo que había nacido hace tres meses._

 _Eren se quedó callado ante aquella declaración. Era cierto, todos echaban de menos a sus familias. Por lo que sabía, Jean se iba a quedar en Trost durante cierto tiempo para ver a su madre y Sasha y Connie iban a visitar a sus padres en sus pueblos. Incluso Armin había ido al cementerio a poner flores en la tumba de su abuelo, Eren le agradeció por hacer lo mismo para su madre._

 _-Podemos ir nosotros, será mejor. Si lleváramos un ejército nos enfrentaríamos a muchos más retos que si vamos nosotros solos. Además no creo que el gobierno se enfade porque nosotros nos vayamos a embarcar en una misión suicida. Sabéis también como yo que desde hace mucho tiempo nos intentan disolver para crear esa estupidez de "Equipo de reconocimiento". ¿Qué dices Historia? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?_

Y así fue como en menos de un mes el cuerpo de exploración se adentró a lo que tal vez sería su último viaje. Fue un otoño cuando el equipo ciento cuatro salió de la capital. Los miembros de exploración también salieron, incluso Erwin que a pesar de haber perdido su brazo su motivación parecía ser mayor que nunca. Sin contar al equipo Titán, formado Eren, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir y Historia. Está última le dio instrucciones a su equipo de gobierno en caso de que ella no volviera.

Por su parte, Eren partió sin saber quién cabalgaba, su caballo o su ira. Doce meses le separaban de aquel monte, doce meses de obsesión. Poder. En su vida había podido obtener varios datos de su poder de titán pero siempre en defensa propia nunca había querido ser el mismo poder. Esto ya nunca volvería a ser así. A veces se sorprendía sonriendo con una mueca siniestra completamente centrado en su plan. Nada podía salir mal. Llevaba demasiados años esperando ese momento. Una frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez: _Quiero matar a los titanes._ Los monstruos que le habían arruinado la vida, los monstruos que devoraron a su madre obligándole a verlo, condenando a su padre y convirtiéndolo en un fantasma y en un hombre sin alma, atormentado y desquiciado por no poder perdonarse algo que nunca había hecho.

Y por fin llegó el gran día. Aquel monte parecía el lugar perfecto para esconderse pero el peor sitio para huir. Un paso suyo era un paso hacia lo inevitable. Hacia la venganza. Hacia su madre. Eren había soñado tantas veces con ese momento. ¿Qué sentirían cuando le miraran a los ojos? ¿Qué cara pondría él cuando lo entendiera todo. Eren quiere quedarse con ese momento y jurar por su familia que recordará durante toda su vida sus expresiones en el momento en el que supieran que los va a matar. Ya se ve la cima. Solo unos pasos más y el viaje que había empezado hace unos cinco años llegaría a su fin. Se acercaba el momento, se podía notar. Un paso más. Está muy cerca y estaba preparado. Y entonces…

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! ¡No!

…una vez más, no había nada.

El muchacho castaño gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo de aquella montaña y dejaba salir varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Eren, este lugar está muerto. Debieron irse hace varios años. Vayámonos.- Decía su hermana le abrazaba por la espalda. Para ella tambien era duro en algún sentido. Puede que sus objetivos no coincidiesen, pero el dolor que sentía Eren tambien era el que sentía Mikasa.

Eren empezó a llorar tanto como el día en el que murió su madre. Una vez más se volvía a hacer las misma preguntas. No podía estar pasando. Habían cambiado mucho en esa última década. Habían mejorado y esforzado, y todo para derrotarles. Para que no les volvieran a arrebatar nada más. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Quién tenía la culpa de que se lo arrebatasen todo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Dijo el castaño mientras miraba al cielo nublado en el que pronto se desataría una tormenta.-¡Aún no me he rendido! ¡Os mataré a todos! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Os mataré! ¡OS MATARÉ!

Todo estaba perdido. Había sido un fracaso. Las cosas habían salido mal de nuevo. Lo único que podían hacer era volver a casa y admitir su derrota. Pero me parece que el destino aún tenía una última carta que poner sobre la mesa.

Un rayo bajó a toda velocidad del cielo y golpeó a los viajeros haciendo que la cima de ese monte se iluminara y cuando se fuera la luz no hubiera ningún rastro del grupo.

Al muchacho le costó abrir los ojos y cuando lo consiguio estos fueron cegados por una potente luz solar que era inexplicable debido a la temporada nublosa que había tenido durante el viaje. Eren sintió aquel rayo atravesar su cuerpo, pensó que se despertaría en algún lugar parecido al infierno pero en vez de eso se encontró en un sólido y frío suelo de piedra. Vio que sus amigos estaban allí también. Todos se encontraban bien, solo algo aturdidos. Cuando alzaron la vista se encontraron en un hermoso pasillo pintado de blanco y cubierto de bronce. Parecía que era la residencia del más rico de los reyes o del más poderoso de los emperadores.

-Eren, mira eso.-Dijo Sasha señalando una de las estatuas que se encontraban allí.-Se parece a ti.

En esa estatua se exponía el cuerpo de un joven que portaba una armadura dorada y sostenía una espada. Había una inscripción debajo de la estatua: _Ares, Dios de la guerra._


	2. Chapter 2

El grupo de chicos seguían asombrados por la estatua. Era exactamente igual a Eren. El pelo, la nariz, la boca, absolutamente todo. Mikasa se acercó para comprobarlo. Al tocar el trozo de piedra sintió como si realmente tocara al castaño.

-Eres tú, Eren. Este chico eres tú.

-Eso es imposible.-El muchacho se quedó en seco un momento.-Pero… deberíais ver eso.

El grupo miró hacia donde estaba señalando el chico y encontraron una sala en la que estaban docenas de estatuas. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Lo que realmente era asombroso era que las estatuas eran las de ciertos chicos.

-Mira Reiner. Eres tú. El de la lanza.-Apuntó Berthold.

Los chicos contemplaron una estatua en la que un joven estaba vestido con una túnica y portaba una lanza que tenía enrollada una serpiente. Las facciones de la estatua eran idénticas a las de Reiner. Al igual que en la otra estatua en esta había una inscripción: _Apolo, Dios del Sol._

-Pues la verdad es que me gusta.-El rubio debió la mirada.-Aunque no tanto como la de Christa.

Cerca de ahí estaba la estatua de una hermosa joven en la sus brazos se alzaban al aire y mantenía una sonrisa tan brillante que enamoraría a cualquiera con solo mirarla. La inscripción de esta majestuosa estatua decía: _Hera, Diosa de la fertilidad._

La muchacha se sonrojó al instante en el que captó el significado de la última palabra. Nunca se le ocurrió que si al final era una diosa como le solían decir todos, lo sería de eso.

-¿Porqué no nos dejamos de tonterías y nos centramos de una vez?-Dijo cierto castaño con el que Eren solía enfadarse.-Parece que a nadie le importa que hace unos pocos minutos estábamos en la cima de una montaña.

El comandante del cuerpo de exploración se acercó a Jean con la actitud que siempre solía portar.

-Primero, estábamos en la cima de un monte. Segundo, nos encargaremos del problema de dónde diablos estamos cuando nos interese, lo que queremos ahora es recopilar información de este lugar. No olvides la misión por la hemos estado viajando un año, soldado. ¿Qué puedes decirnos Hanji?-Preguntó Erwin a la investigadora dejando a Jean callado.

-No mucho. La piedra de las estatuas no es rara pero no deja de ser interesante. Yo diría que es marfil, pero el que lo hizo fue o es un gran maestro en esta técnica de escultura. No creo que la gente de la iglesia de los muros pudiera explicar algo de esto. Es decir, tenemos frente a nosotros un total se sesenta estatuas y por lo menos siete tienen la apariencia de nuestros conocidos.

-Mientras tanto, el grupo de exploradores contemplaba una estatua que en esta ocasión coincidía a Berthold y en esta el sujeto tenía una pose en la él estaba corriendo. La inscripción decía: _Hermes, Dios de los viajeros._

-Yo esperaba otra cosa. Tú eres de la guerra, Eren. Reiner del Sol y Christa de los embarazos. Ymir, ¿qué decía en la tuya?-Preguntó el alto a la morena.

La chica decía con su actitud que no quería responder pero al final accedió a responder a la pregunta de Berthold.

-…Decía… _Afrodita, Diosa del Amor…_

Los presentes se esforzaron todo lo que pudieron para soportar la risa que quería estallar. Por suerte el abrazo que le dio Historia a Ymir reprimió las ganas que tenía ella en ese momento de meterles la gracia donde no brillaba el sol.

-He visto que el final del pasillo termina en un gran salón, mejor avanzamos.-Informó Levi.

El grupo de viajeros se apresuró a adentrarse aún más en ese extraño lugar pero entonces Eren vio que su amigo se había quedado parado frente a una de esas estatuas.

-Armin, mejor sigamos…

El castaño se quedó callado al contemplar con mejor perspectiva aquella estatua. Era ella, esa malnacida a la que había derrotado y encerrado en una prisión de cristal hace ya tres años. Annie. Pero en esta ocasión ella tenía un semblante hermoso que le hacía parecer una verdadera mujer. Alzaba una lanza con una fuerza con la que cualquiera diría que lo que estaba reclamando era su libertad.

-Armin. Armin. ¡Armin!

Sin embargo el rubio no contestaba, lo único que hizo fue poner la mano sobre la mejilla de la estatua.

-Armin, es un trozo de piedra sin vida, no es Annie.

El estratega reaccionó y se apartó de la estatua y se aproximó a seguir al grupo sin dirigirle la palabra a su amigo. Eren lanzó una última mirada a la estatua y vio la inscripción de esta: _Artemisa, Diosa de la Noche._

Cuando el grupo de viajeros surcaba el enorme pasillo que estaba decorado con más tipos de estatuas pudieron comprobar con claridad donde estaban. Por una ventana se podía ver una ciudad construida con marfil y oro. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era el hecho de que el propio suelo de esta eran nubes. Una ciudad que se levantaba en las nubes. Como uno de esos cuentos que nos contaban nuestros padres para que nos vayamos a dormir. Parecía un sueño. Demasiado maravilloso para ser real, pero así era…real.

-¡Es mágico!-Exclamó Sasha como una niña pequeña que veía por primera vez la luna.

Cuando dejaron de contemplar el hermoso paisaje, el grupo de viajeros siguió su camino. Había tantas preguntas: ¿Era real lo que estaban viendo sus ojos? Y si lo era, ¿cuál era la razón de que ellos estuvieran allí?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba paso a una enorme sala el grupo de titanes cambiantes no tuvo ningún problema en pasar pero en cuanto Mikasa trató de cruzar se generó una especie de red luminosa que hizo retroceder a la mestiza.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Eren mientras intentaba romper la red en vano.

-Dejádlo, buscaremos otra salida, vosotros buscar algopor esta habitación.-Oredenó Levi mientras guiaba el resto del grupo.

Cuando Eren dio un buen vistazo a aquel lugar vió que se trataba de una inmensa bóveda que al igual que el resto de la residencia estaba pintada de blanco y tenía detalles de artefactos dorados, pero lo más emblemático de aquel lugar era sin duda las esplendorosas escarelar que daban lugar a un hermoso trono. Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco al trono pero por desgracia cuando llegaron vieron que estaba vacío.

-Nunca creí que llegaríais tan lejos y mucho menos creí que llegaríais hasta aquí.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-Preguntó Reiner.

-Llevo muchos tiempo esperando a alguien con vuestra fuerza.-Empezó a hablar una voz que provenía de la nada.-¿Qué clase de persona se arrastra hacia su tumba en busca de esperanza?

Eren no pudo encontrar el origen de aquella voz pero de alguna manera sintió la necesidad de responder a es pregunta.

-Unas personas que están desesperadas.

Como si del mismo creados se tratase, una figura barbuda bajo flotando del techo. Aquel hombre parecía un anciano debido a la barba y melena albina que tenía. Sin embargo tenía una complexión atlética digna de un hombre de treinta años. Sus ropas solo costaban de una pequeña túnica que le tapaba hasta las rodilla. Aquel sujeto se acercó al grupo de jóvenes y los empezó a examinar mientras estos se ponían en guardia. Eren le reconocío al instante, era la visión del hombre que había visto durante su viaje pero...¿Había sido realmente solo una visión?

-Los que me han visto suelen tener miedo. En vosotros veo determinación.-Sentenció el anciano.-Vuestro metal me ofende ocultarlo de mi vista.

Como si de la orden de un superior se tratase, los chicos titán guardaron sus espadas en sus equipos. Eren dió un paso al frente y se dispuso a hablar con el anciano. Había salido a buscar respuestas y por su madre que las obtendría y si tenía que obtenerlas de ese anciano lo haría aunque tuviese que ser por la fuerza.

-Los titanes amenazan con destruir nuestro mundo. Hemos venido aquí a buscar el poder para derrotarlos. Salvar a nuestro pueblo, salvar a nuestras familias.

-¡Qué nobleza suprema, Cazador Sagrado, hijo del titán!

A Eren le sorprendió que ese hombre conociera el verdadero significado de su nombre.

-Te equivocas significa hijo del fuego, protector de los inocentes.

-¿Y acaso tu pueblo sabe cuántos inocentes habéis matado tú y tus amigos?-Le habló el anciano esta vez a todo el grupo.-¿Fueron cientos los que murieron?

Los chicos agacharon las cabezas y asintieron. En ese momento unos relámpagos rodearon sus cuerpos y los levantaron causándoles un dolor inmenso a los cinco. Eren podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se comprimía. De alguna manera ese sujeto sabía que mentían y la mentira no se la tomo demasiado bien.

-¡Está bien, fueron miles!-Gritó Eren a causa del dolor.

-¿Y cuando morían qué sentíais? ¿Pena, horror, poder?

Los chicos no le respondieron a ese hombre y trataron de usar las pocas fuerzas disponibles para alcanzar sus espadas.

-¡Nada! ¡No sentíamos nada! ¡No es un crimen mayor que el acto en sí pues al morir esas personas se pudo salvar la vida de muchísimas otras!-Contestó Eren con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Finalmente el anciano hizo un gesto con su mano y los chicos cayeron al suelo agotados.

-No puedo mataros, sería un desperdicio de talento y fuerza. Además, ¿qué dirían de mí, _Zeus Dios supremo_? Si además de dejar que mueran también los mato. Estáis aquí hijos míos, y estáis con vuestro padre ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que no he dado nota de autor durante los capítulos siguientes pero la razón es que tenía que saber cómo se movía esta historia. Este fanfic ha sido creado basicamente porque bueno...Titanes. No hace falta leerse libros para saber que están conectados con la mitología, con ver la película de Disney es suficiente. Como veo que ha tenido cierto exito quiero que me dejéis reviews para que me informéis acerca de vuestra opinión de el fanfic ya que en estos momentos no sé cuál rumbo podría tomar la historia. Un saludo de parte de Beta-f** **ace Avenger.**

Levi apuntaba su fusíl hacia aquel pasillo, el grupo se acababa de separar y el hecho de que hubieran perdido al grupo de chicos titanes era una preocupación para los humanos. A pesar de la actual situación el capitán seguía manteniendo su firme convicción pues algo le decía que en el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo único a lo que se podía aferrarse era a su propia voluntad.

La figura que había en un jardín a fuera del palacio llamó la atención del guerrero y decidió acercarse en solitario.

-Esperad aquí. Ire yo solo.-Dio la orden Levi mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre que cavaba una fosa en el suelo. Ese sujeto tenía un aspecto de anciano debido a sus caracteres albinos y arrugas.

-Bien, hijo mío. Bien. Atenea ha elegido de forma correcta. Sabía que así sería.-Dijo el anciano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Levi.

-¿Quíen eres tú?-Preguntó el soldado mientras su manos agarraba el mango de su espada.

-La pregunta importante no es quién soy yo sino quién eres tú. Tienes la ira de los dioses en tu interior y tu piel es tan pálida como la misma luna. Eres el elegido. No hay duda tal vez la humanidad sobreviva al fin de al cabo.-El sujetó soltó una risa al terminar la última frase.-Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te mueras antes de que termine de cavar esta tumba.

-¿Una tumba en medio de una guerra? ¿Para quién es, viejo?

-Para tí, hijo. Y ahora que te veo mejor sé que voy a tener que cavar menos. Todo se revelará en el momento adecuado y cuando todo parezca estar perdido, Rivaille, ahí estaré para ayudarte.

Levi no respondió ante la declaración de aquel hombre pues la forma de la que dijo eso le hizo difícil al soldado saber si eso era verdad o mentira. ¿Pero que podía creer el capitán? Estaba en una especie de cuento de hadas del que no podía despertar.

-¿Y qué quería?-Preguntó Hanji intrigada.

-No estoy seguro. Sigamos.

...

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-Preguntó exaltado Reiner.

-Lo que habéis oído, soy vuestro padre.- Respondió la figura barbuda.

El grupo de jóvenes se miró entre sí con una cara de auténtica estupefacción. Era imposible que ese sujeto tuviera algo que ver con ellos. De hecho era imposible que ellos tuvieran algo más que ver los unos con los otros

-Te equivocas. Mi padre era Grisha Jaeger, un médico que estudió medicina en la ciudad interior y un buen día conoció a su esposa Carla para casarse con ella y tenerme a mí dos años después.-Explicó Eren.

-Y dime Eren, ¿nunca te extraño que tus padres tardaran tanto tiempo en concebir un hijo o aún mejor porqué nunca pudieron darte un verdadero hermano?-Preguntó esta vez Zeus.

El castaño se quedó mudo ante tal declaración. Era cierto que sus padres le comentaron una vez que deseaban darle un hermanito pero al parecer la ausencia de su padre hacía imposible la tarea.

-Escogía mujeres cuyos maridos fueran infértiles para poder mancillar con ellas y traer mi descendencia a lo largo de la raza humana. Conocí a vuestras madres, me gustaron hasta cierto punto. De ahí salisteis vosotros, hijos míos.

-¡Un momento, y qué pasa conmigo! Mi madre me tuvo a mí y a mi hermana.-Dijo la reina Historia.

El barbudo lo único que hizo fue reírse ante la declaración de la chiquilla.

-Seré un Dios pero sigo siendo un hombre. Al igual que vosotros repetís de comida es normal que yo repita de otras muchas cosas.

Eren por poco se atraganta al oir tal declaración.

-Basta de tonterías.-Dijo Reiner mientras le apuntaba con el fusil.-¿Quién eres tú?

Zeus no reaccionó ante el acto del rubio.

-¿Por qué no intentas transformarte? Creo que eso sería una mejor opción si lo que quieres es luchar contra un dios. Pero me estoy hartando de esto así que realizar las preguntas que queráis y yo las responderé.

El grupo de jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Si realmente querían obtener alguna información tenían que realizar las preguntas exactas y concretas a aquel hombre y no dejar que la ira y las dudas actuasen.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estáis en el Monte Olimpo que fue construido una vez se acabó la Gran Guerra. Nacido de las entrañas del Inframundo. Surgido del río de las almas. Este monte emergió del profundo caos. Y según crecía, fue creciendo el poder de los olímpicos. Yo cree al principio un mundo de paz. Un mundo de prosperidad. Un mundo que vivía a la sombra y al abrigo de mi monte. Un monte que se ha convertido en la medida exacta y absoluta de la fuerza y del poder.

-No me cuentes batallitas, abuelo. ¿De qué guerra hablabas?

-De la primera guerra que hubo con los titanes.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala.

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Soy un dios, el del rayo para ser exactos. También soy el rey del Olimpo ya que mis poderes superan a los de cualquier otro dios.

-¿Es que acaso hay más como tú?

-Por supuesto, algunos de ellos son hermanos vuestros. Hablando de eso, las estatuas que habéis visto antes no sois vosotros ni mucho menos, sino miembros de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué son los titanes? ¿Porqué existen? ¿Quién los puso?

-Sabes qué es perfectamente un titán; y respondiendo a la otra pregunta, su existencia la permití yo y fui yo quién los puso en vuestro mundo.

Un silencio aún mayor se originó. Mil y un pensamientos y emociones pasaron a través de los chicos.

-…¿Por qué?...

-Para castigaros por el horrible acto que estabais cometiendo. Consumiros los unos a los otros es un pecado tan grave que por ellos os merecéis lo que os pasa.

-¿Hablas de los caníbales de las montañas que aparecieron hace medio siglo?

El supuesto dios asintió para responder.

-Solo por ello. ¡Solo por ello! ¡Miles de personas están muertas porque unos quince monstruos comían su propia carne! ¡¿Estás bromeando?!-Gritó Eren mientras una cólera y un rencor se almacenaba dentro de él.

-Cuida tus palabras, hijo mío. Y sobretodo cuida tu ira.-El dios adoptó una actitud diferente mientras se levantaba de su trono.-Puedo verlo. Esa ira que hay dentro de ti. Esa ira que hace que todo tu poder salga. Pero debes saber que enfrentarte a mí es un suicidio. Es eso, ansías entrar en batalla pero no tienes ni idea de las consecuencias que pueden desencadenar tus actos. Yo sí lo sé y creo que algunos de tus compañeros de viaje también saben lo que pasa si eres tú el que toma la decisión.

Eren quedó en silencio y tratando de no estallar por dentro pero a pesar de eso no podía hacerlo, necesitaba saber más.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? Estábamos en la cima de una montaña, es imposible que hayamos llegado hasta aquí por las buenas. Creo que tú eres el único con suficiente poder como para hacer algo así.-Se incorporó a la conversación Berthold.

-Tienes razón, la razón por la que estáis aquí es porque al igual que vosotros necesitáis mi ayuda para salvar vuestro mundo de los titanes, yo necesito la vuestra para poder salvar mi reino de ellos.

Los jóvenes parecían extrañados por eso último.

-¿A qué te refieres? Hemos reconquistado nuestro territorio perdido, los titanes han sido derrotados.

El dios del rayo soltó una carcajada que inundó toda la sala esta vez.

¿Creíais que eso era un reto? Esa hazaña no era ni siquiera un reto comparado con lo que está por venir.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? Si es verdad que eres tan poderoso como dices, podrás derrotar a esos monstruos, ¿no?-Sentenció Ymir.

-Hay un inconveniente, los titanes que mandé para que os castigaran parecen haberse rebelado contra mí y ahora amenazan con destruir mi monte. Creo que su líder no descansará hasta verme muerto y el Olimpo destruido.

-¿Y qué te impide acabar con el líder titán?-Preguntó Eren.

-En que es vuestro abuelo. Y el titán más poderoso que haya existido jamás.

Los muchachos ya estaban a punto de formular la siguiente pregunta pero Zeus levantó su mano para hacerles callar y se levantó de su trono para hablar con ellos.

-Bueno creo que han sido suficientes preguntas por hoy. Por ahora vosotros os quedaréis aquí conmigo pues es el deber de un padre el cuidar a sus hijos. ¡Hay que festejar! ¡Mis hijos más fuertes han llegado! Ir con vuestros amigos y informarles acerca de todo pero no os demoréis mucho porque esta noche hay una ceremonia en vuestro honor.

El grupo de viajeros se dió la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos pero hubo un castaño que siguió contemplando al supuesto Dios.

-Tengo una última pregunta. ¿Porqué ella? ¿Porqué elegiste a mi madre para que diera a luz a uno de tus hijos? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

-Si quieres la verdad te la diré aunque te duela. Nada, no tenía nada de especial. La elegí a ella como pude haber elegido a la madre de alguno de tus amigos. No era la más bella ni la mejor en nada. No tenía ninguna cualidad especial. Y no vuelvas a intentar fantasear con que eres un sujeto de autoridad, Eren. Aunque estés donde estés tienes que saber que aún sigues siendo un peón débil en este juego.


	4. Chapter 4

-Si quieres la verdad te la diré aunque te duela. Nada, no tenía nada de especial. La elegí a ella como pude haber elegido a la madre de alguno de tus amigos y conocidos. Y no vuelvas a intentar fantasear con que eres un sujeto de autoridad, Eren. Aunque estés donde estés tienes que saber que aún sigues siendo un peón débil en este juego. Mi juego.

Eren creó su propio nudo en la garganta. En verdad quería acordarse de todos los muertos de aquel sujeto. Quería gritar y enfurecerse. Incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de convertirse en titán y ver lo que ese anciano podía hacer contra él.

Por suerte, nuestra hermosa diosa puso una mano en el hombro del chico. Tal vez fueran los preciosos ojos azules de la chica pero Eren lo pudo recordar en ese momento. Con la emoción de las últimas horas no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Aquel viaje no era por él, ni por su madre, ni por su padre. Era por la humanidad. Por todas esas vidas que se habían dado para reconquistar el muro María.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de ese lugar. La prioridad en ese momento era encontrar a sus amigos, luego saber cómo demonios les contaban toda la historia y por último intentar manejar la reacción que tendrían cada uno de ellos.

…..

El equipo de exploración había seguido investigando el resto del palacio hasta que hallaron una puerta que conducía a lo que parecía ser una armería, la cuál era bastante grande por lo que todos acabaron desperdigados. En aquella sala había un montón de objetos que escapaban al entendimiento de incluso la propia Hanji. A Levi le pasaba lo contrario pues parecía que el mejor soldado de la humanidad guardaba algún tipo de conexión con aquella armas. Entre los objetos habían unos enormes guanteletes con cabeza de león, unos garfios morados, un vellocino dorado para el brazo derecho, un escudo que iba acompañado de una lanza y unas espadas pequeñas pero gruesas que estaban sujetas con unas cadenas.

Lo que llamó más la atención del capitán fue una espada de empuñadura dorada que estaba enterrada en una piedra y su hija medía aproximadamente un metro y veinte. Levi no pudo evitar la tentación y agarró la empuñadura del arma. Era increíble que a pesar de tener ese tamaño el soldado fuera capaz de deslizar la hoja a través de la piedra y sostenerla como si fuera la espada de su propio equipo de maniobras.

-¿Te crees lo suficiente mente digno como para sostener La Espada del Olimpo?-Habló una voz desde detrás del capitán.

Rápidamente el hombre empuño el arma hacia la dirección de donde había salido esa voz. Allí se encontró con un hombre de apariencia atlética que sostenía un martillo en su mano y tenía una barba castaña bastante poblada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde mierda has salido tú?

-Respecto a quién soy, mi nombre es Hefesto y este es mi taller por lo que tengo que preguntarte: ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Levi no dejó de apuntar la espada hacia el sujeto y mantenía su semblante serio de siempre.

-Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si dejas la espada dónde la encontraste antes de que su dueño vuelva y te golpeé el trasero o peor que te lo golpeé yo?

Levi volvió a dejar esa espada dónde la encontró y se dirigió hacia Hefesto quién soltó su martillo y empezó a toquetear al hombre buscando algún que otro detalle.

-¿Qué coño haces? ¿Qué estás buscando?

-Pues estoy buscando tu tatuaje. Tu padre me dijo que tendrías uno.

Rápidamente Levi le dio un empujón al herrero quién se limitó a seguir mirando al soldado que esta vez tenía una mirada que expresaba algo que nunca habíamos visto antes en él. Duda.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo, viejo?

-Sí, llevo mucho tiempo observándote. A ti y a los de tu clan, de los que tengo que decir que estáis a la altura de vuestra herencia.-El barbudo observó que el soldado parecía estar incluso preocupado por lo que acababa de decir el herrero.- Vale, ahora creo que vas a ser tú quién me pates el trasero a mí si no empiezo a hablar, ¿no?

El mejor soldado de la humanidad asintió.

-Bien, pues siéntate donde puedas porque tengo una buena historia que contar y voy a tardar mucho tiempo en explicarlo todo.

…..

Eren decidió separarse del resto de sus compañeros y así empezar una búsqueda más ampliada pues tenía que haber algo que ese barbudo de Zeus no quería que viesen, se esforzó mucho en tenerlos aislados.

El muchacho entró en una habitación que estaba llenada por un aura azul marino y en la que se podía oler un aroma de dulce que solo podía oler en alguna que otras chicas a las que conocía. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió al castaño. Oh no. Esa sala estaba llena de…¡Mujeres! ¡Mujeres desnudas!

Varias de esas féminas no tenían que tener una edad de entre veinte y veinticinco años. Había de todo: Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, pelinegras, albinas… Y no solo eso, sino que sus cuerpos parecían tener toda clase de gormas esculturales. Como si su mismo creador hubiese pensado en más de una forma para poder crearlas. El muchacho empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás pero en cuanto su mano empezó a tocar la pared se dio cuenta de que la puerta por la que había entrado había desaparecido.

El chico podía ser un niño pero ya estaba en la edad en la que un chico empezaba a ver a las mujeres de otra forma. Como algo más.

-¿Es el Dios titán?-Insinuó una de las mujeres al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, quién se puso recto como un palo y empezó a sudar a causa del nerviosismo.

Una mujer que tenía los pechos al descubierto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Eren.

-¡Oh! Los dioses nos ayudan. Loado sea Eros, nos ha enviado un campeón.-Dijo la misma mujer mientras acariciaba la cara de Eren y bajaba lentamente hasta tocar su pecho que estaba cubierto por su camisa.-Ven campeón, muéstrame tu fuerza.

-¡No, a mí!-Exclamó otra joven que se agarró del brazo del castaño y lo acariciaba con sus senos.-Yo sabré dar calor a un viajero cansado como tú.

Eren no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse callado mientras que las dos chicas empezaban a dar vueltas alrededor de él. El castaño trató de tranquilizarse y mirar a su alrededor. Una mujer que estaba tumbada le dedicó una seductora sonrisa al joven. Otra pelirroja se relamió los labios mientras que este la saludaba y por último pudo ver algo que nunca había visto ni se había imaginado, dos mueres besándose la una a la otra. Para el pobre chico esto era demasiado. A pesar de haber visto un montón de monstruosidades, haber participado en mil batallas y cometer la mayor violencia explícita…seguía siendo un virgen

Una mujer que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta hasta ese momento se acercó lentamente hacia el chico. La fémina era pelinegra y tenía el cabello corto y sedoso.

-Ellas no valen nada. Ven conmigo y disfrutarás el mayor de los placeres.

Eren no hizo nada y se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta sus aposentos y de camino ahí pudo ver que la única ropa que llevaba era una fajín de color rojo que extrañamente se parecía a una bufanda. Una bufanda como la de…

...

-Eren, ¡Eren!, ¡EREN!...

El muchacho se despertó debido a los gritos y ligeros golpes que su hermana le había dado. Cuando abrió los ojos la pudo ver a ella sola tumbada en el suelo, mirándole con esos orbes negros.

-Te he encontrado aquí tendido en el suelo. Me asusté porque por un momento te pusiste recto como una tabla y creo que hasta tu propio corazón se paró. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó la asiática mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Sí, sí…Tengo una historia que contarte y es increíble.

Antes de soltar todas y cada una de las palabras que se habían dicho en presencia de aquel supuesto dio, Eren comprobó aquel bulto que tenía en los pantalones. Puede que aquello hubiera sudo un sueño pero se había sentido muy real.

 _Guest:_ **Amigo te agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fanfic. Sé lo que es que dañen la historia principal con un mal fanfic porque antes de ser escritor fui lector. Espero que sigas comentando y dejando reviews. Aunque seas nuevo en Fanfiction puedes estar al tanto del desarrollo de la historia por mi fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

…..

 _Tiempo atrás_

En el interior del gran salón real se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración. Pero no cualquier celebración. Pues el que la humanidad le hubiese reconquistado el Muro María a los titanes después de haberlo perdido ya hace unos ocho años, eso merecía una gran celebración.

En la fiesta se podían ver todo tipo de rostros: Alegres por haber conseguido ganar la gran batalla que unió por primera vez a las tres fuerzas militares por la humanidad, llorosos debido a que muchos no se creían que estarían vivos para ver ese día, y tristes porque varios camaradas caídos no les podrían acompañar durante estos festejos.

Pero esta última situación no era en la que se encontraban la legión de reconocimiento. Estaban felices. No solo porque lo habían conseguido, sino porque lo habían conseguido permaneciendo unidos, confiando los unos en los otros y siendo buenos amigos.

Creo que para decir cómo se encontraban cada uno de nuestros héroes sería mejor ir de uno en uno.

En un rincón se encontraban Reiner y Berthold. Parecía que el rubio iba muchísimo más bebido que el alto, lo cual era un problema para Berthold pues sería a él a quién le tocaría cargar con su amigo y tener que escuchar cada una de las sandeces que dijera.

-Eh, Bethy…-Le llamó el rubio a su amigo.

-Sí, un momento, ¿qué me llamaste?

-Berthy, le he oído a Christa decírtelo. Y es de ella precisamente de quién quiero hablar.-Habló Reiner tratando de controlar su embriaguez.-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

-¿A qué te refieres con "una posibilidad"?

-Pues, ya sabes, que si tengo alguna posibilidad de que ella se convierta en mi esposa.

Al pobre Berthold le sorprendió no solo la pregunta, sino también el imaginarse la enorme cantidad de alcohol que tendría que tener Reiner en el cuerpo para soltar esa pregunta con tanta soltura.

Ahí dejamos a nuestros hermanos titanes. Ahora nos iremos a un lado de la otra mesa donde nuestra maestra cazadora disfrutaba de un delicioso dulce mientras que un sereno Jean tomaba su bebida.

-¡Jean, tienes que probar eso! ¡Está delicioso!-Le dijo la chica.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias.-Respondió Jean mientras le daba otro sorbo a su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Venga! Solo te has tomado esa cerveza y no has comido nada de nada. ¡Deberías divertirte más!

-He dicho que no, chica patata.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Por favor!-Le insistió la castaña mientras acercaba su cara a la del chico y fijaba su orbes en los de Jean.

El chico quedó un momento hipnotizado por los ojos de la muchacha pero entonces reaccionó y decidió que tenía que quitársela de encima.

-Está bien, pero solo un…

Jean no pudo continuar con súfrase debido a que Sasha se había untado dos de sus dedos de aquel dulce y se lo había metido en la boca al chico. En su boca, Jean pudo sentir abiertamente los sabores de aquel postre. Sabía a caramelo y a chocolate, ¿pero eran los del postre o los de Sasha?

-¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado?-Siguió preguntando la chica de forma alegre pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.-Jean, ¿por qué me estas mirando así?

Bueno, ya tuvimos suficiente de el cara caballo y de la chica patata. El resto era muy fácil de explicar. Connie y Ymir se estaban desmadrando con los demás soldados en una borrachera que parecía no tener fin. Christa y el resto del cuerpo de exploración estaban cenando formalmente en la mesa real mientras estaban al margen del resto del regimiento. Sin embargo, en las residencias de los soldados de élite había una mestiza que estaba llevando a su ebrio hermanastro hacia su habitación para que durmiera.

-Le dije a ese idiota que podía beber mucho más que él. ¡Y tenía razón!-Gritaba Eren sin temor a que nadie le oyera.

-Sí, sí. Ahora relájate, por favor.-Decía la muchacha mientras le colocaba en la cama y se preparaba para irse.

-Espera Mikasa, podemos seguir la fiesta aquí. Esto es básicamente como mi casa. Jajajajaja, Mikasa y mi casa. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!-Reía el muchacho.

-Es cierto. Nos lo podríamos haber pasado muy bien cuando éramos niños. Ahora me voy, he dejado a Armin solo.-La mestiza se dirigía hacia la puerta pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mano del castaño agarraba la suya.

-Espera Mikasa, he recuperado lo que nos quitaron cuando éramos niños, pero aún me queda una cosa por hacer.- Decía el chico mientras se reincorporaba y se ponía en frente de su hermana.

La chica pudo notar el aliento de Eren en el suyo y sus caras que eran separadas por unos escasos milímetros.

-Eren, por favor, estás borracho.

En ese momento Eren le sujetó por la barbilla a Mikasa y hizo que le mirara a sus ojos azules.

-Quiero decirte que…siento mucho que por mi culpa tuvieras que cortarte el pelo hace unos seis años. A mí me gustaba cuando lo tenían largo.-Dijo el chico antes de soltar a su hermana y desplomarse en la cama.

-Ah, era eso.-Dijo la asiática mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

-Sí, pero mañana iré a nuestro sótano y cuando lo abra podrás volver a dejártelo largo de nuevo. Puede que yo también me lo alargue, jajajaja.-Río el chico antes de quedarse dormido.

-Sí, claro.

…..

El joven Arlet surcaba los pasillos de aquella gran residencia. Aquella situación era bastante rara para él, normalmente su cerebro matemático funcionaba de forma que nada se le llegara a escapar y pudiera hallar soluciones y explicaciones de forma rápida y efectiva. Pero ahora, en verdad no había explicación posible para esto, y demasiadas preguntas atosigaban su mente. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Eren y a los demás? ¿Porqué estarían ellos allí?

Fue entonces cuando el rubio entró en lo que a él le parecía el paraíso. Una biblioteca del tamaño de un bosque que guardaba por lo menos varios miles de libros. El chico no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro mientras cogía uno de los libros.

-Creo que deberías dejarlo donde lo has encontrado.

Como si fuera un acto reflejo el muchacho rubio soltó el libro y miró hacia el techo en busca de señales.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde procedes?

-Mi nombre es Atenea y estoy justo detrás de ti.

En ese momento el chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de una mujer pelinegra que llevaba un vestido blanco y azul. La mujer se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el chico y empezó a señalar con la mirada al libro y luego al estante vació. Acto seguido, Armin puso el libro de vuelta en la estantería.

…..

En el interior de la armería, Hefesto y Levi continuaban con su charla que parecía que estaba a punto de acabar.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes ahora lo importante que eres, Levi?

-Sí, pero…No me esperaba esto. Y sinceramente, no me creo capaz.

-Tú piensa en el destino. Puede que haya hecho de las suyas al querer mantenerte vivo durante tanto tiempo.-El herrero sostenía unas espadas que tenían un aspecto muy pequeño y ligero pero lo compensaban con el grosor del metal.-Creo que deberías tenerlas tú, o más bien debes tenerlas.

-Y dime, si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, ¿qué será de mis hermanos? De Isabel y Farlan.

El herrero formó una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro.

Ellos te estarás observando y cuidando desde el otro lado, junto con tu padre.

 **Leo2131:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y la verdad es que la idea de meter en juego la mitología griega era algo que pensé que ya se le habría ocurrido a alguien más. No dudes en hacerme todas las preguntas que necesites y sí, Eren y Mikasa serán pareja, y una pareja mucho más desarrollada pues en esta historia ellos ya tienen una edad de dieciocho años. Veo que tú también te has jugado God of War, por ahora mi idea es solo meter algunos elementos del juego pero ya veré si más adelante hago un crossover máximo. Puedes estar tranquilo porque continuaré mi historia y ahora que se acercan mis vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido.


	6. Chapter 6

En el interior de la armería, Hefesto y Levi continuaban con su charla que parecía que estaba a punto de acabar.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes ahora lo importante que eres, Levi?

-Sí, pero…No me esperaba esto. Y sinceramente, no me creo capaz.

-Tú piensa en el destino. Puede que haya hecho de las suyas al querer mantenerte vivo durante tanto tiempo.-El herrero sostenía unas espadas que tenían un aspecto muy pequeño y ligero pero lo compensaban con el grosor del metal.-Creo que deberías tenerlas tú, o más bien debes tenerlas.

-Y dime, si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, ¿qué será de mis dos hermanos? De Isabel y Farlan.

El herrero formó una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro.

-Ellos te estarás observando y cuidando desde el otro lado, junto con tu padre.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú el que me está engañando ahora mismo? Si es verdad lo que dices, esto es un juego que en parte se juega con mentiras y engaños. ¿Cómo sé que tú no eres otro jugador?-Le preguntó con decisión Levi al herrero, quien se puso de pie y le miro con una mira penetrante.

-Te doy mi palabra, el honor que me queda…y si eso no fuera suficiente, podrás quitarme la vida si te complace. Pero me temo que respecto a ti, no te queda más que tener algo de esperanza.-Sentenció Hefesto.

-La esperanza es para el débil, anciano.-Cuando el mejor soldado de la humanidad terminó aquella frase el herrero soltó una pequeña risa.-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada, tan solo pensaba en que eso es exactamente lo mismo que me hubiera dicho tu padre.

-¿Me dirás quién es mi padre?

-Con el tiempo Levi, con el tiempo. Por ahora te tengo que llevar con tus amigos. Trata de mantener las distancias con Zeus y vigila bien a ese chico.

El guerrero se levantó junto con el anciano e iba a colocarse sus dos nuevas armas a la cintura pero en ese momento Hefesto le detuvo.

-Mejor déjame a mí.-El herrero se puso detrás del chico y amarró parte de las cadenas a sus antebrazos y el resto lo dejó para que las espadas terminaran en la espalda.-Primero tienes que familiarizarte con las espadas del caos, pronto sentirás que forman parte de tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes te las puedes quitar cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias, Hefesto.-Dijo el guerrero mientras le extendía la mano a aquel hombre, quien aceptó gustoso.

-No hay de que, es lo que creo que decís los mortales, ¿no?

Entre lo que caminaban a través de los enormes pasillos, Levi miró al suelo durante un momento y pudo observar un dibujo. En aquella imagen parecia encontrarse Zeus, según la descripción que le había dado el herrero.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó el azabache al agacharse para poder ver mejor el dibujo.

-Eso aparecío hace bastante tiempo. Se trata de un hombre mortal luchando contra el propio Zeus. Muchos dicen que es una imagen del futuro.

…..

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba nuestro joven rubio se seguía encontrando en aquella biblioteca gigante acompañado de aquella mujer.

La mente analítica de Armin había hecho ya estragos al escanear a esa dama. Se trataba de una mujer que debía rondar los veinticinco años de edad. Estaba bien dotada referente a lo que era el cuerpo y el físico. Poseía unos ojos negros que brillaban casi tanto como su cabello que estaba atado con una trenza. Iba vestida por una especie de armadura plateada en la parte superior del cuerpo y acompañado de una túnica verde que estaba sujeta por el hombro derecho.

Ahora, el muchacho tenía averiguar cosas del lugar en el que se encontraba. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó que estaba en un archivo de libros. Lo único que tenía hacer es buscar archivos de historia. Historia de titanes.

En una sola hora supo donde estaba, qué eran los titanes y qué era un dios.

Se encontraba en el Olimpo que era el hogar de los dioses olímpicos, los principales dioses del panteón griego, presididos por Zeus. Los griegos creían que en él había construido mansiones de cristal en las que moraban los dioses. Los **titanes** eran una raza de poderosos dioses que gobernaron durante la legendaria edad de oro. Los titanes estaban relacionados con diversos conceptos primordiales, algunos de los cuales simplemente se extrapolaban de sus nombres: el océano y la fructífera tierra, el Sol y la Luna, la memoria y la ley natural. Los doce titanes de la primera generación fueron liderados por el más joven, Cronos, quien derrocó a su padre Urano a instancia de su madre, Gea. Los titanes precedieron a los doce dioses olímpicos, quienes, guiados por Zeus, terminaron derrocándolos en la titanomaquia que fue la guerra de los titanes. La mayoría de ellos fueron entonces encarcelados en el Tártaro, la región más profunda del inframundo. Los dioses olímpicos son los principales dioses del panteón griego, que moraban en la cima del monte Olimpo. Hubo, en diferentes épocas, catorce dioses diferentes reconocidos como olímpicos, aunque nunca más de doce a la vez. De ahí que a veces se haga referencia a ellos como los doce olímpicos, también conocidos como Dodekatheon.

Cuando el chico terminó de leer, cerró el libro y miró de nuevo a la mujer quién le miraba con una visión tranquila y serena.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Inició Atenea.

-S-Sí, se-señora…

-Eres un erudito y tienes una mente tan brillante como para estatr entre los mejores filósofos de este lugar. Pero sigues siendo un soldado. Ahora, cuál crees que es el único fin para un soldado?

El rubio esperó un momento antes de responder. Si en verdad estaba delante de la diosa de la sabiduría Armin tendría que mediar las palabras.

-Para un guerrero la única conclusión verdadera es la muerte. Pero eso no implica que uno tenga que temer a la muerte porque eso sería menospreciar la vida. Un soldado sabe que no puede vencer al peligro aunque hay momentos en que los que puede evitar que los demás tengan miedo. Que aquellos que han quedado en el camino puedan encontrar esperanza en su sacrificio. Que aquellos que lo conocieron bien hablen de su firme lealtad, de sus firmes convicciones y cuando llegó el momento de su voluntad definitiva, abordarlo todo.

La mujer quedó bastante sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

-Ven conmigo creo que ya es hora que busquemos a tus amigos.

…..

Respecto a nuestro grupo de viajeros. Eren y los demás ya habían encontrado al resto del escuadrón. Ahora tocaba la parte más dura y difícil, explicar toda la historia. Podemos decir que no se lo tomaron muy en serio.

-Eren, ¿te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste?-Preguntó Mikasa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermano.

-He oído muchas mierdas en lo que llevo de vida pero tengo que decir que esta se lleva la palma.-Bromeó Connie mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues yo me lo creo.-Habló el comandante Erwin, al que todos prestaron atención de inmediato.-En los libros de mi padre se hablaba de que en tiempos pasado hubo una religión en la que se hablaba de dioses extraordinarios cuyos padres fueron seres parecidos a los titanes.

-¿Y cómo me puedes explicar que esos dioses nos quieran a nosotros?-Preguntó ansiosa Hanji.

-Quizá somos especiales. Pensadlo bien, ellos son cinco chicos que se pueden convertir en titanes, sin contar a Annie. Y respecto a nosotros, no somos muy normales, yo perdí un brazo y he podido sobrevivir el suficiente tiempo como para ver nuestro territorio reconquistado. Puede que desde un principio, todos estuviéramos destinados a acabar aquí.

Eren se quedó pasmado al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Era posible que eso fuera cierto. La invasión del muro, la muerte de su madre, sus extraños poderes...Fue en el momento en el que Erwin terminó su frase en el que una enorme puerta, que hasta el momento habían pensado que era una pared, se abrió. Cuando todos los presentes empuñaron sus armas se pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho. Cuando se pudo ver mejor a aquel sujeto todos quedaron anonadados. Ese chico era exacto a Eren. Exacto. Las únicas diferencias que tenían era que el chico tenía ojos azules, el cabellos un poco más largo y que portaba una armadura azul con detalles dorados. El chico se acercó hacia Eren y cuando estaban los dos cara a cara…Lo abrazó.

-Doy gracias, doy muchas gracias. Padre, me dijo que nunca nos podríamos conocer. Estoy feliz de que por una vez se haya equivocado. Porque por fin…por fin puedo ver a mi hermano. ¡Qué feliz soy! Al fin me alegro de llamarme Perceo.-Decía aquel muchacho mientras abrazaba a su supuesto hermano y soltaba alguna que otra lágrima.


	7. Chapter 7

Respecto a nuestro grupo de viajeros. Eren y los demás ya habían encontrado al resto del escuadrón. Ahora tocaba la parte más dura y difícil, explicar toda la historia. Podemos decir que no se lo tomaron muy en serio.

-Eren, ¿te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste?-Preguntó Mikasa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermano.

-He oído muchas mierdas en lo que llevo de vida pero tengo que decir que esta se lleva la palma.-Bromeó Connie mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues yo me lo creo.-Habló el comandante Erwin, al que todos prestaron atención de inmediato.-En los libros de mi padre se hablaba de que en tiempos pasado hubo una religión en la que se hablaba de dioses extraordinarios cuyos padres fueron seres parecidos a los titanes.

-¿Y cómo me puedes explicar que esos dioses nos quieran a nosotros?-Preguntó ansiosa Hanji.

-Quizá somos especiales. Pensadlo bien, ellos son cinco chicos que se pueden convertir en titanes, sin contar a la señorita Annie. Y respecto a nosotros, no somos muy normales, yo perdí un brazo y he podido sobrevivir el suficiente tiempo como para ver nuestro territorio reconquistado. Puede que desde un principio, todos estuviéramos destinados a acabar aquí.

Fue en el momento en el que Erwin terminó su frase en el que una enorme puerta, que hasta el momento habían pensado que era una pared, se abrió. Cuando todos los presentes empuñaron sus armas se pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho. Cuando se pudo ver mejor a aquel sujeto todos quedaron anonadados. Ese chico era exacto a Eren. Exacto. Las únicas diferencias que tenían era que el chico tenía ojos azules, el cabello un poco más largo y que portaba una armadura azul con detalles dorados. El chico se acercó hacia Eren, quién ya se esperaba cualquier tipo de ataque, y cuando estaban los dos cara a cara…Lo abrazó.

-Doy gracias, doy muchas gracias. Padre, me dijo que nunca nos conoceríamos. Pero por fin…por fin puedo ver a mi hermano. ¡Qué feliz soy! Al fin me alegro de llamarme Perceo.-Decía aquel muchacho mientras abrazaba a su supuesto hermano y soltaba alguna que otra lágrima.

-Eh…Vale, alejate un poco, ¿quiéres?-Decía Eren al contener las ganas que tenía por apartar a aquel chico a base de golpes.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres idéntico!-Empezó a gritar Hanji de emoción debido al gran parecido que tenía ese chico con Eren. Antes de que los otros presentes pudieran hacer nada, la castaña ya estaba sujetando al muchacho de las mejillas y tirando de ellas mientras respiraba el mismo aire que ese castaño.- Nariz, labios, rasgos faciales y color de piel iguales. ¡Los ojos son de un color mucho más azul que los de Eren pero sigues siendo un ejemplar en perfectas condiciones y mucho más apuesto!

-S-Señorita…Por favor…Me hace daño.-Decía el otro castaño mientras trataba de hablar a lo que sus mejillas eran expandidas.

-Mayor Hanji, pare ya, le está dañando.-Empezó a hablar la mestiza pelinegra mientras ayudaba al otro chico. A Mikasa le sorprendió que al tocar su piel sintiera lo mismo que cuando tocaba la piel de Eren.-Lo sentimos, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, mi señora, menos mal que aún hay alguien que se preocupa por mi.-Habló el muchacho de nombre Perceo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Una vez más, ¿quién has dicho que eras?-Preguntó Reiner.

-Creo que eso es mejor que os lo explique nuestro padre. Acompañadme, ya quiere veros.-Dijo Perceo mientras se terminaba de arreglar la cara.-Es por aquí.

El castaño condujo al grupo de viajeros hasta un inmenso pasillo que tenía imágenes de pinturas, tanto en las paredes como en el techo. Todas esas obras parecían que ocultaban algún tipo de mensaje. Eren y los demás lo sabían porque habían visto esa clase de imágenes en algunas cuevas debajo de los muros; cada vez la teoría de Erwin cobraba más y más sentido.

Finalmente, los viajeros llegaron a la sala interna que enrealidad era un gran salón, el mismo del que Eren y compañía acababan de salir y en el que aún estaba aquel barbudo albino.

-Saludos, amigos míos. Para los que aún no os lo queráis creer, yo soy Zeus y estoy al tanto de todas las preguntas y dudas. Estad tranquilos porque las responderé todas. Mi padre, quien fue el titán supremo, Cronos fue padre de varios hijos con Rea. Mis hermanos so: Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón, pero se los tragó tan pronto como nacieron, ya que Gea y Urano, quienes fueron sus predecesores, le habían revelado que estaba destinado a ser derrocado por su propio hijo, tal como él había destronado a su padre. Pero cuando yo estaba a punto de nacer, Rea pidió consejo a Gea para urdir un plan que me terminara salvando, y así Cronos tuviera el justo castigo a sus actos contra Urano y contra sus propios hijos. Rea se escondió en una isla que ahora mismo está fuera de nuestro alcance, ya que fue en ese lugar donde me dio a luz. Luego engañó a Cronos, dándole una piedra envuelta en pañales que éste tragó en seguida sin desconfiar. Tras hacerme adulto, mediante un engaño a mi padre le hice regurgitar primero la piedra y después a mis hermanos en orden inverso al que les había tragado. Luego me dediqué a buscar aliados por lo que liberé a los hermanastros de Cronos, los Hecatónquiros y los Cíclopes, de su mazmorra en el Tártaro, que se encuentra más allá del submundo. Como muestra de agradecimiento, los Cíclopes me dieron el poder del trueno, el rayo o el relámpago, que habían sido previamente escondidos por Gea.-El barbudo levantó su mano derecha la cual se iluminó de relámpagos, a lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron.- En una guerra llamada la Titanomaquia, yo y mis hermanos y hermanas junto con los Hecatónquiros y Cíclopes, derrocamos a Cronos y a los otros Titanes, que fueron encerrados en el Tártaro, un lugar húmedo, lúgubre, frío y neblinoso en lo más profundo de la Tierra y allí quedaron custodiados por los Hecatónquiros. Atlas, uno de los titanes que luchó contra Zeus, fue castigado a sostener la bóveda celeste. Tras la batalla con los Titanes, repartí el mundo con mis hermanos mayores, Poseidón y Hades, echándoselo a suertes: Yo conseguí el cielo y el aire, Poseidón las aguas y Hades el mundo de los muertos. La antigua tierra, Gea, no podía ser reclamada y quedó bajo el dominio de los tres según sus capacidades, lo que explica por qué a Poseidón le fascinan los terremotos y Hades os reclama a vosotros cuando morís. Gea estaba resentida por cómo Zeus había tratado a los Titanes, ya que eran sus hijos. Poco después de subir al trono como rey de los dioses, tuve que luchar con otros hijos de Gea, los monstruos Tifón y Equidna. Zeus derroté a Tifón atrapándole bajo una montaña, pero dejé a Equidna y a sus hijos con vida como desafío para futuros héroes. Pero no he llegado aún al final de la historia, Durante mi batalla contra Tifón no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que se me venía encima. Al parecer, durante la batalla contra ese monstruo Equidna trató de liberar a Cronos, lo cual consiguió y desde entonces ha estado robando las almas de Hades para poder darles algo de su magia y convertirles en esos horribles seres que vosotros tenéis la arrogancia de llamar Titanes. Es por eso que necesito ahora vuestra ayuda. Sois los más capaces para hacer este trabajo, ya que al menos vosotros sois parte de mi familia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos y en espera a ver si el barbudo tenía algo más que decir, al final resultó que no por lo que a Eren le pareció adecuado hablar.

-Si es verdad todo lo que nos estás diciendo, ¿qué nos dice que no os traicionarás como traicionaste antes a los de tu propia familia?

-¡Porque si no estamos todos muertos!-Gritó una voz desde atrás con una voz de autoridad.

Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con el mejor soldado de la humanidad acompañado del estratega Armin junto con otras dos figuras, una de ellas una mujer.

-No es que le hagamos falta Eren, nos necesita.-Habló esta vez Armin.

Zeus vio a Levi portando sus dos nuevas armas a la espalda y se dirigió a hablar con él junto con los demás.

-Veo que este inútil ya te ha dado las espadas. Yo también te haré un regalo, después de todo un guerrero no es nada sin la marca de su linaje.

Zeus posó su mano en el ojo izquierdo de Levi y cuando la retiró se pudo ver que parte del párpado superior y inferior estaba de color rojo.

-Ahora ya eres un digno hijo de la furia. Eres idéntico a tu padre.

 **RenKouen:** Saludos a mi nueva gran fan. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mucho mi fanfic y espero que sigas comentando. El tema de la mitología griega era algo con lo que me estaba comiendo la cabeza desde hace tiempo. La duda que tienes es fácil de solucionar, Eren es idéntico a Ares porque él y su Perceo son en parte sus hermanos porque ya que tienen el mismo padre, Zeus. Me temo que tus sospechas sobre el padre de Levi van a quedar solucionadas en este capítulo. Puedes estar tranquila porque para mí en el anime Armin es un personaje de mucha importancia y le tengo planeado un gran papel. En cuanto a Jean y Sasha, tengo pensado en que su amistad se vaya desarrolando a medida que avanza la historia y que al final eso se convierta en algo más. Lo mismo es para Mikasa. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores. Quiero agradeceros a todos el que hayáis disfrutado con la historia. Me siento orgulloso de mí mismo al saber que esta idea mía a tenido tan buena acogida. Si por aquí hay algún fan de Death Note le invito a que se pase por esa historia y me diga qué le parece. También tenéis que saber que podéis pasaros por mis demás trabajos.**

En el inmenso salón dorado del monte Olimpo se llevaba a cabo una celebración pues los hijos del rey de los dioses ya habían regresado y si Zeus estaba feliz el Olimpo tenía por obligación estarlo también. Había que admitir que la fiesta era por todo lo alto: Había bailarinas, un inmenso bufet(Que dejo de ser tan inmenso en cuanto Sasha puso sus ojos en él), flautistas y músicos que utilizaban un instrumento muy extraño para los viajeros ya que nunca pensaron que las cuerdas de sus equipos pudieran tener también una función musical. Aparte de los viajeros, también estaban los otros dioses que ya habían conocido anteriormente. Todos estaban a lo suyo pero había algo raro en Perceo ya que no dejaba de observar atentamente y cuando ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, este chico le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelinegra haciendo que la muchacha extrañamente se sonrojara. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, normalmente Mikasa solo lograba sonrojarse cuando Eren la trataba con amabilidad y cuando alguna que otra vez la alagaba. En cuanto a Eren, estaba sentado justo al lado del rey de los dioses, al cual no dejaba de darle una mirada de desprecio. Pobre Eren, en un solo día que todo por lo que había luchado se había desmoronado, toda la sangre que había derramado la humanidad no servía absolutamente para nada y que él mismo no era importante en aquel plano de existencia. Todo era jodidamente genial, según él.

-Háblame de tu padre, quiero saberlo todo sobre él si quieres que llevemos a cabo la tarea que nos has dado.-Dijo Eren con un tono de autoridad suprema.

-No hay mucho que contar. Era el principal y el más joven de la primera generación de titanes, descendientes divinos de Gea que era la tierra y Urano que era el cielo. Cronos derrocó a su padre Urano y gobernó durante la edad dorada, hasta que fue derrocado por mí y mis hermanos, y encerrado en el Tártaro[] o enviado a gobernar el paraíso de los Campos Elíseos, lo cual fue mi gran error. []Él solía utilizar una hoz o una guadaña, que usó como arma para castrar y destronar a su padre, Urano. En una tierra que se llamaba Atenas se celebraba el duodécimo día de cada mes una fiesta llamada Cronia en honor a Crono para celebrar la cosecha, sugiriendo que, como resultado de su relación con la virtuosa edad dorada, seguía presidiendo como patrón de vuestras cosechas.-Terminó de hablar el barbudo mientras daba otro sorbido a su enorme jarra de vino.- Ahora, tú tienes que responder a mi pregunta.

-Adelante.-Dijo el muchacho alejando la mirada.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado en tu vida?

-…C-Con…Con ninguna.-Contestó Eren con resignación pues había entendido que frente a ese hombre el ser virgen le hacía parecer débil.

-Por favor, creí que al derramar un poco de mi esencia sobre la débil mujer que era tu madre, no saldría un ser patético…

El barbudo albino se calló debido a que el chico se levantó ya que ese comentario sobre su madre había hecho que le hirviera la sangre. Eren tenía mil pensamientos en su cabeza. Ese supuesto dios podía burlarse de él, de sus amigos o de la humanidad entera pero si mencionaba a su madre muerta…

Las cosas ya podían variar según la decisión que tomara Eren. Decisiones, decisiones. Siempre había decisiones que tomar, siempre. Cuando lucho por primera vez a los titanes, cuando se luchó contra Annie o cuando decidió perdonar a Reiner y a Berthold. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

-Un brindis, amigos míos. Por lo que es más importante en este mundo. Los padres.-Dijo Eren alzando la voz para que todo el mundo le oyera y levantando su copa mientras lo hacía.

…..

Después de la cena, todos los viajeros estaban cansados y fatigados. Cuando ya tenían todas sus preguntas solucionadas, cuando su seguridad en aquel lugar estaba asegurada se dieron cuenta de que sí. Por favor, levaban viajando diez meses sin ningún descanso ni alivio, era increíble que alguno de ellos no se hubiera desplomado sobre el suelo ya. En cuanto a la cena, Eren había continuado bebiendo después del espectáculo que había dado, cosa muy extraña en él. Cuando Mikasa le preguntó porqué lo hacía ya que a él no le gustaba el sabor que tenía el vino, a lo que Eren respondió que esa noche si le gustaba.

En estos momentos, nuestros héroes se encontraban siendo guiados por Perceo, quién seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta lo que serían sus residencias durante el tiempo que estuvieran allí.

-En fin, cada uno de vosotros tiene una sala individual, de todos modos las habitaciones son continuas. Yo también vivo por aquí así que si tenéis algún problema tan solo llamarme y acudiré. Hay unos baños aquí mismo, creo que los necesitáis, debéis estar muy cansados.

Acto seguido, todos empezaron a disfrutar que aquel chico le había ofrecido. Jean, Sasha, Connie, Hanji y Erwin fueron junto a los chicos titanes hacia los baños. Agua caliente, eso era lo que todos necesitaban en aquel momento.

…..

Eren se encontraba a punto de entrar en su habitación en cuanto notó que una mano le sujetaba el hombro. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a Mikasa, quién tenía esa mirada serena con la que le miraba siempre.

-Eren, ¿podemos hablar? Creo que deberíamos.

-Paso Mikasa, y déjame porque ahora mismo no estoy de humor como para empezar una discusión.

-Eren, necesito que pienses en cuál va a ser nuestro siguiente movimiento.-Habló tranquilamente la mestiza.

-Mikasa, estoy cansado, me hierve la sangre y lo de lo único que tengo ganas ahora es de golpearme la cabeza con una pared hasta que sangre.

-Eren, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Perceo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hablas de esa forma de él? Es un completo desconocido al que acabamos de conocer hace unas pocas horas.

-Pero ten en cuenta de que es tu herma…

-¡ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO!-Gritó el castaño haciendo que la chica retrocediera y se quedara en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Entonces…¿Entonces yo no soy tu hermana?

Eren se quedó petrificado ante aquella pregunta. Siempre se había preguntado porque frente a los ojos de los demás ella era su hermana o incluso su madre. Esa era la razón por la cual el chico dejó en ascuas a Mikasa y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

…..

Armin esperó a que pasaran las horas para escabullirse de su habitación y volver a la biblioteca y seguir recolectando datos, y tal vez porque su propia ambición le empujaba a hacerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, al salir de su casa se encontró con el capitán Levi, quién seguía con aquellas extrañas espadas a su espalda.

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca? Te acompaño.-El pelinegro le hizo llave con el brazo de forma fraterna, haciendo que Armin quedara inmovilizado.-Vamos a ver qué es esto que tengo en el ojo.-Dijo Levi señalando a sus párpados que ahora estaban de un color rojo intenso.

 **Seo-Tsuki:** Me alegro mucho de que hayas dejado un review y espero que me sigas brindando tu apoyo. Disfruta de esta actualización.


	9. Chapter 9

La pelinegra se encontraba paseando a través de un extenso campo de hierba mientras que dejaba que el brillante sol inundara su cuerpo y que el viento hiciera bailar su cabello que ahora estaba más largo. Por fin Mikasa lo había conseguido. Tras haber visto la muerte tan de cerca y después de haber sufrido mil pérdidas, lo había conseguido. La verdadera felicidad, la que pocos llegamos a disfrutar en nuestra vida.

En cuanto la chica, ahora mujer, se dedicó a entrar en aquella pequeña cabaña, sintió nostalgia pero no por recordar aquellos tiempos en los que tenía que dormir con un ojo abierto para poder proteger a su ahora marido. Sintió nostalgia porque era en esa misma casa donde ella pudo compartir algunos momentos de felicidad con sus padres.

-Mira ya llegó tu mamá.-Dijo un Eren que tendría que tener ya unos treinta años y que estaba arrodillado frente a una cunita.

El castaño se levantó y fue a saludar a su esposa con un beso en los labios, el cual la mestiza aceptó gustosa para luego abrazar a su esposo.

-Te quiero, Eren.-Dijo la mujer con ojos llorosos.

La mujer siguió abrazando a su marido y fue junto con él hacia la cunita. En su interior había un precioso niño que se dedicaba a jugar con las mantas que cubrían el colchón. Aquél niño era la mezcla perfecta entre Eren y Mikasa ya que tenía la piel como su madre, los ojos de su padre y su color de pelo era una combinación de la cuál salía un color negro claro.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tuviéramos un hijo tan perfecto?-Preguntó la pelinegra a Eren sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

-Tal vez porque nunca lo tuvimos.

Al mismo instante de oír esa respuesta por parte de su marido, Mikasa se dio la vuelta para ver a Eren. Pero su esposo ya no estaba ahí, sino un hombre que portaba una armadura roja con detalles dorados y que tenía tres cabezas de lobo en cada hombrera. Parecía que no, pero era Eren. Estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía signos de haber estado combatiendo durante mucho tiempo, por no decir de la miraba muerta que portaba. Ya no había nada de lo anterior. Ni la cabaña, ni la cuna, ni el campo verde…ni el bebé. Estaban en medio de un inmenso campo de batalla, con miles de cuerpos de titán y humanos. Un infierno en la tierra.

 _Despierta, despierta, despierta…_

La muchacha se despertó de lo que parecía ser un sueño. Aunque se había visto muy real.

Era extraño. Ella había soñado muchas más de esas situaciones con Eren. Que se casaban, que tenían un hijo, que hacían el amor… No era nada malo ya que en la realidad ella siempre trataba de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos pues con el paso de los años ella se había hecho a la idea de que el castaño nunca llegaría a verla con esos ojos. Pero en este sueño, la manera de despertar era distinta ya que parecía como si alguien o algo la hubiera forzado.

La puerta de la habitación empezó a sonar y cuando se abrió se pudo ver a aquel otro joven que se parecía tanto a Eren. Esta vez Perceo llevaba unas ropas más normales puesto que tenía una camisa y unos pantalones muy parecidos a los que usaban ellos.

-He oído algo y pensé que le podría haber pasado algo, señorita.-Dijo de forma amable el chico.

-No, no. Era tan solo una pesadilla.

-Ah sí, yo tenía muchas de esas cuando era un niño. Bueno, y ahora aún tengo alguna que otra.-El chico empezó a reír algo nervioso.

-Perceo, estas sudando y sigues teniendo una espada en el costado. Eres encantador pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para ver cómo estoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El chico castaño empuñó su espada para luego ponerla en sus manos. Perceo adoptó una mirada seria y le entregó la espada a la chica.

-Dejadme serviros, mi señora. Mi padre ha estado contándome historias sobre mi hermano. Yo quiero tener una buena relación con mi hermano y vos le hacéis muy feliz y por eso siempre vais a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón. Pero el poder serviros es mi forma de pagar la deuda por haber protegido a Eren desde que erais niños, por no hablar del enorme honor que sería el hacerlo.

El muchacho era todo un manojo de nervios en ese momento. Las manos le temblaban y parecía muy nervioso.

-Perceo, necesito saber una cosa. ¿Eres igual de malo luchando que hablando?-Preguntó Mikasa tranquilamente al chico.

-No, no para nada. Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-Sí, aceptaré que me ayudes. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no tiene que ser una deuda. Para mí por lo menos, tú eres tan familia mía como lo es Eren.-Dijo la chica mientras que le devolvía la espada de vuelta al castaño, quién ya se había relajado un poco.

Perceo no pudo resistir las ganas y se abalanzó sobre Mikasa para poder abrazarla, a lo que ella reaccionó sorprendida.

-Gracias, gracias…-Decía el chico entre sollozos y enterraba la nariz en en pelo de la mestiza.

…..

Levi miraba alrededor de la biblioteca para ver si aparecía alguien. Era raro que un lugar tan grande no tuviera ningún tipo de protección.

-¡Capitán! Creo que tengo algo.-Decía Armin emocionado mientras sostenía un libro.-Mire esta imagen.

Levi inspeccionó dicha imagen. Se trababa de la imagen de un hombre de un guerrero. El rasgo externo más característico de aquel guerrero era su tez color blanco ceniza. Parecía que era de tez trigueña o moreno. Otros rasgos incluían una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho y un gran tatuaje rojo, que comenzaba en el ojo izquierdo y terminaba en el hombro izquierdo. ¿Era eso lo que tenía Levi? ¿Un tatuaje?

-¿Quién es él? Dímelo, quiero saberlo todo.-Sentenció Levi al rubio.

-Eh, sí señor. Al parecer, un oráculo presagió que la caída del Olimpo no la provocaría la venganza de los Titanes, encarcelados tras la Gran Guerra, sino un guerrero marcado con sed de venganza. Los dioses olímpicos creyeron que este guerrero sería un niño Deimos que era el hermano de otro que se llamaba Kratos, debido a su extraña marca de nacimiento. Ares, en consecuencia, interrumpió la formación de Deimos y Kratos durante su niñez en una tierra que se llamaba Esparta y secuestró a Deimos. Kratos intentó detener a Ares, pero el dios olímpico lo apartó de un golpe y le dejó una cicatriz en el ojo. Deimos, arrastrado hasta los Dominios de la Muerte, fue encarcelado y torturado durante muchos años por Tánatos, el dios de la muerte. Kratos, que creía muerto a Deimos, se marcó con un tatuaje rojo que era idéntico a la marca de nacimiento de su hermano, en su honor. Con el tiempo, Kratos logró convertirse en el capitán más joven del ejército de Esparta, pero mostró una gran sed de poder a pesar de que las únicas personas capaces y lo suficientemente valientes para contener su ira eran su esposa y su hija. En cierta lucha, Kratos y su ejército combatieron contra una legión de Bárbaros. Sin embargo estos enemigos era más de lo que Kratos podía manejar y pronto parecía que sería su final. Ante la derrota total a manos de una horda de bárbaros, pidió ayuda al dios olímpico Ares y éste le otorgó las Espadas del Caos, con las que consigue aniquilar a sus enemigos, pero a cambio, se comprometió de por vida a ser su sirviente. Sin pensarlo, siguió al dios de la guerra y acabó con la vida de cientos de personas en su nombre. Después de ser engañado por Ares para asesinar a su mujer Lysandra y a su hija Calíope en un templo dedicado a Atenea, sus ansias de matar desaparecieron y renunció a continuar al servicio del dios de la guerra, sintiéndose profundamente arrepentido por el asesinato que ha cometido. Mientras el templo arde, el oráculo de la aldea maldijo a Kratos y lo condeno a llevar "la marca de su terrible acto"; las cenizas de su familia. Las cenizas cubrieron la piel de Kratos de un color blanco tiza, por lo que se ganó el título de "Fantasma de Esparta". Al haber roto el pacto de sangre con un Dios, Kratos fue hecho prisionero por unas entidades conocidas como Las furias, las cuales castigaron a Kratos por su acto de desobediencia al encarcelarlo en la prisión construida sobre la espalda de Egeón el Hecatónquiro. Kratos consiguió escapar pero las furias comenzaron a perseguir a Kratos lanzándole numerosas ilusiones que le recordarían su doloroso pasado. Orkos, hijo de las Furias y Ares, al descubrir que Ares conspiraba para apoderarse del Olimpo, buscó la ayuda de Kratos para detener la conspiración al acudir al templo de Delfos el Oráculo. A pesar de que los gemelos Castor y Polux intentaron detener al espartano para poder encontrarse con el Oráculo, Aletheia logró revelarle a Kratos antes de morir, su propósito. Advirtiéndole que la única manera de romper el hechizo de las Furias era encontrando los Ojos de la Verdad. Luego de alcanzar dicho elemento, las furias descubrieron a Orkos, quien ayudaba a Kratos e intentaba avisarle de la presencia de sus madres, y tomaron como prisionero al espartano, quien más adelante rompería sus cadenas, logrando escapar. Las furias le ofrecieron vivir en una ilusión en la que su hija y esposa estarían vivas junto con él, pero Kratos prefiere vivir la verdad por lo cual combate y asesina a las hermanas. Al regresar a su casa en Esparta, Orkos le avisa que no se liberó del pacto con Ares, ya que las furias lo habían convertido a él en el guardián de los pactos de sangre, por lo que le pide a Kratos asesinarlo. A pesar de poner resistencia, entiende que es lo mejor y le da al hijo de las furias una muerte honorable, como había pedido. Sin embargo, al romperse el lazo con el dios de la guerra, las visiones sobre su pasado, sobre los asesinatos a inocentes y a su familia y sobre sus brutales técnicas en el campo de batalla se volvieron algo cotidiano. Decidió quemar su casa y dejar Esparta para redimirse por su pasado, sirviendo a los dioses en busca de que éstos eliminaran las visiones que lo atormentaban. Diez años pasaron desde que Kratos decidió volverse campeón de los Dioses en un esfuerzo por borrar de su mente aquellos terribles recuerdos que lo atormentan. A pesar de haber prometido servir a los demás dioses para así recibir el perdón y el alivio por las pesadillas de sus acciones pasadas, Kratos se muestraba claramente desafiante. Se opone a ayudar a los dioses cuando Helios fue secuestrado y los abandona abiertamente cuando la diosa Perséfone le da la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su hija. Sin embargo, se ve forzado a revocar su decisión cuando Perséfone utiliza al Titán Atlas en un intento por destruir el mundo y, en consecuencia, a Calíope. Sabiendo que con esta intervención salvaría a Calíope, pero que la separaría de él para siempre, Kratos, resentido, aniquiló a Perséfone, encarcelando a Atlas y liberando a Helios. Cuando Kratos se cansó de servir a los dioses y se reveló contra la diosa Atenea, la diosa le hizo saber que si acaba con el destructor Ares, los dioses perdonarán sus pecados. Kratos aceptó de nuevo ayudar a los dioses, movido por el egoísmo. Tras encontrar la Caja de Pandora la cual se encontraba en un templo erigido sobre la espalda del Titán Cronos, Kratos absorbió el poder de su interior y consigue finalmente cumplir su objetivo. A pesar de haberse liberado de la influencia de Ares y de las Espadas del Caos, Kratos no se sintió liberado de las pesadillas que le atormentaban. Atenea le reveló que nadie, ni siquiera los Dioses, podrían olvidar las atrocidades que cometió en el pasado. Kratos, insatisfecho y desesperado, intentó suicidarse, pero Atenea lo salvó y lo guío hacia el Olimpo. Allí le otorga las Espadas de Atenea y pasa a ser el nuevo dios de la guerra, obteniendo los poderes de Ares. Todavía atormentado por las visiones de su mortal pasado, Kratos, en contra del consejo que le daba Atenea, se embarca en una búsqueda por encontrar a su madre, Calisto. Se dirige hacia el templo de Poseidón, en la ciudad de La Atlántida. Kratos consigue finalmente encontrarla y ésta le dice que su hermano Deimos seguía vivo y que debía rescatarlo. También le quiere revelar la identidad de su padre, pero antes es convertida, en contra de su voluntad, en una criatura a la que Kratos se ve forzado a aniquilar. Cuando Kratos acabó con ella, Calisto no tiene fuerzas para decir quién era su padre y murió en los brazos de Kratos. Kratos buscó desesperadamente a su hermano y eso lo lleva a los dominios de la muerte, pero en el camino ve a todos sus hermanos espartanos muertos por Erinias que era la hija de Tánatos pero después Kratos la mató. Cuando entra a los dominios de la muerte encuentra a su hermano muy débil por las torturas a las que ha sido sometido. Deimos se enoja con Kratos porque no lo rescató cuando lo secuestraron y al final se unen para matar a Tánatos; aunque éste termina matando a Deimos y finalmente Kratos llevado por la furia, termina con Tánatos. Y ahí es cuando finalmente, Kratos se convierte totalmente en un Dios al no tener ya ningún lazo con los mortales como nosotros. Después de estos sucesos, Kratos ya todo un Dios de la Guerra, se vuelve mucho más cruel y despiadado de lo que Ares fuera en su momento. Al ser invocado por un guerrero espartano, Kratos se va a la ciudad de Rodas para ayudar a sus ejércitos espartanos a vencer al ejército de la ciudad; pero Zeus lo termina traicionando, robándole los poderes divinos y clavándole la Espada del Olimpo. Cuando Kratos caía al Inframundo, fue rescatado por la Titán Gaia. Desterrada al Tártaro con los otros Titanes supervivientes después de la Primera Gran Guerra, Gaia y sus hermanos querían matar a Zeus. Poseído por la ira ante la traición de Zeus, Kratos accede a ayudar a los Titanes y estos le dicen que debe encontrar a las Hermanas Del Destino, que tienen el poder de devolverle al momento en el que Zeus lo traicionó. Kratos se volvió totalmente decidido y sangriento. En su lucha por alcanzar su objetivo daño a un Titán, mató sin pensárselo a varios héroes y deliberadamente sacrifió a a dos académicos. Kratos terminó matando a las tres Hermanas Del Destino cuando éstas se le oponen y acto seguido se dispone a asesinar al rey de los dioses en un último enfrentamiento. Por desgracia, Zeus fue salvado por la intervención de Atenea.

Después de que Armin terminara ese capítulo final de la historia de aquel brutal guerrero, Levi se sentó para asimilarlo todo. Ya lo entendía todo. La mancha roja en su ojo, las espadas, su piel…Todo encajaba.

-¿Le ocurre algo, capitán-Preguntó Armin sin entender nada.

-Ya lo entiendo, niño. Yo soy el hijo de Kratos. Y estoy condenado a repetir su historia.-Dijo Levi de forma angustiada.

-P-Pero, ¿cómo puede saber usted eso? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que pasó al final con este personaje.

-Cierto, no lo sabemos. Pero mira a tu alrededor, nada ha cambiado en absoluto. Hombres que caen del cielo, dioses que lanzan rayos, inocentes que pierden la vida…Así es como empieza. La ira, la furia que vuelve al bueno…cruel.

 **RenKouhen:** _Me alegro que te haya ilusionado tanto este capítulo y espero que todas tus dudas queden resueltas en este nueva actualización. Me gusta que hayas tenido tan buena acción de Perceo y aque tengo mucho que hacer con este personaje. Una vez más te agradezco todo el apoyo que me das. Eres una chica increíble y espero que continúes viendo._


	10. Chapter 10

Eren se despertó en un suelo suave y frío con un enorme dolor de cabeza. El castaño recordaba perfectamente cómo había terminado ahí. Después de la discusión con Mikasa, el chico empezó a destrozar la habitación que le habían dado. Todo el enfado. Toda la ira. Todo el odio que no le había podido expresar a aquel hombre que afirmaba ser su padre lo demostró contra los muebles, las paredes…incluso sobre la cama.

¿Por qué le tocaba a él? ¿Por qué le tocaba a él ser el que tuviera que tomar las decisiones más difíciles y tener que sufrir tanto? Él, quién había hecho mil sacrificios, había abandonado toda si humanidad y se había tenido que despedir de varios amigos y conocidos. No era justo. Varias personas le habían tachaado a Eren de héroe. Que al parecer él era el elegido, la última esperanza de la humanidad... Bueno…A alguien le tenía que tocar.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo para poder ver a su alrededor y observar que la habitación permanecía igual que como se la habían dado. Vaya, parece que ni destrozar piezas se le daba bien al castaño.

-¡Joder!-Gritó Eren mientras le daba un golpe a la pared. Después de eso se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero para la sorpresa del chico vio que la salida de la habitación estaba ocupada por un maniquí. Un maniquí que sostenía una armadura rojo con detalles dorados que iba acompañada de una capa carmesí. Aquella coraza tenía tres cabezas de oro esculpidad en cada una de las corazas.

A Eren al principio aquello le pareció una estupidez. Seguramente Zeus habría ordenado que se la diera. Recordaba aquella prenda de la estatua de ese hombre que se hacía llamar Ares y que al parecer era el Dios de la Guerra. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con él?

El castaño no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse eso pero entonces recordó lo que le había ordenado el capitán Levi: _Haz lo que te digan. Si te hacen ponerte un vestido te lo pones, si te hacen follarte a alguien te lo follas y si te golpean… tragas la sangre que haya en tu boca y te levantas._

…..

Eren, con la armadura ya puesta, se fue tratando de explorar todas las cosas que le faltaban por ver en aquel monte sobre las nubes. Al final, terminó en una especie de zona de entrenamiento donde tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Mikasa y aquel otro castaño que afirmaba ser hermano suyo. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento que consistía que la pelinegra usaría sus dos espadas dobles para luchar contra Perceo que llevaba su sable dorado. Los chicos parecían felices, incluso Mikasa parecía estar sonriendo. Lo más alarmante es que vio a su hermanastra vestida únicamente con su sujetador deportivo blanco y sus pantalones cortos de color negro. Le parecía horrible que Mikasa se mostrara de esa forma para aquel desconocido. ¿Quién se creía? La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Mikasa trató de hacerle una zancadilla al castaño pero falló, haciendo que los dos terminaran en el suelo. Ella encima de él, para ser exactos.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos!-Les llamó Eren a los dos chicos.-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo los dos?

-¿Nosotros? Absolutamente nada, hermano.-Contestó Perceo con sinceridad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me llames hermano, maldito cabrón.-Dijo con furia Eren. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarle hermano? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con él? Demasiadas preguntas.

-Oye Eren, no hace falta comportarse así.-Sentenció Mikasa a causa del comportamiento del chico.

-No. No hace falta que tú te comportes así con él. Joder, lo conoces desde ayer y ya te estás abriendo de piernas para él.

Perceo y Mikasa se quedaron sin habla ante la respuesta del castaño. Perceo incluso se sonrojó un poco. A Eren eso lo único que hizo fue enfadarle aún más. Fue en ese moemento en el que se le ocurrió lo que él pensaba que era una buena idea.

-Pero sabes qué. Resolvamos estao. Ahora. Tú y yo solos.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el otro castaño.

-Ya que afirmas ser mi hermano demuéstralo. Lucha contra mí.

Para Eren, la lucha era el único descanso de la tortura constante que era su vida. A Mikasa le sorprendía el tremendo cambio de actitud que había tenido el chico pero le sorprendió mucho más la respuesta del retado.

-Está bien Eren, tú ganas. A luchar.

…..

La noticia del enfrentamiento de los dos hermanos no tardó en volverse noticia entre todos los habitantes del Olimpo. La zona de entrenamiento no tardó en llenarse de ciudadanos olímpicos que esperaban ver una lucha feroz. Por otra parte, también estaban presentes todos los miembros del equipo de exploración. No hablando Zeus, que lo veía todo desde una enorme silla en el centro del estadio.

Erwin y Levi estaban un poco alejados de allí porque al parecer el rubio quería hablar de un asusnto privado con el mejor soldado de la humanidad.

-Levi, necesito que hagas una cosa. Sí por casualidad Eren gana esta lucha, tú y yo iremos a buscar nuestras armas y tomaremos este lugar.-Sentenció el comandante.

-¿Se puede saber por qué, Erwin?

-Sé que ese tal Zeus nos oculta algo, pero tambien sé que no nos lo va a decir. Haremos que hable por la fuerza. Reuniremos a nuestro equipo y tomaremos este sitio pasillo a pasillo.

Levi se quedó callado por un momento. Esperaba poder hablar con su superior y amigo acerca de lo que había descubierto acerca de su pasado y su presente, pero al parecer el rubio tenía otros planes.

-Esta bien Erwin. Como siempre confío en tu buen juicio.

-Gracias Levi. Y por cierto...-Empezó a hablar el comandante.-Te quedan muy bien esas espadas encadenadas que llevas a la espalda, por no hablar de que esa mancha roja en tu ojo va mucho contigo.

Mientras tanto en la arena de combate, Eren parecía estar feliz por el encuentro, por fin tendría la oportunidad de poder soltar todo ese odio que llevaba dentro y que se había originado desde hace apenas un día. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pobre Perceo. Él no deseaba luchar contra Eren. Después de tanto tiempo separado de su hermano…Él no le aceptaba, no le quería, le odiaba. Podría haber dicho que no al duelo pero había una cosa que el castaño no era, un cobarde. Tenía que mantener el rumbo.

El árbitro dio comienzo a la lucha y los dos hermanos se pusieron el posición. Eren no dudó ni un solo comienzo y se convirtió en titán. Una inmensa nube de polvo se levanto una vez que A Eren le golpeo aquel rayo. Un inmenso titán de pelo castaño surgió de la tierra y lanzó un fuerte rugido que llegó a los oídos de todos los espectadores que incluso llegaron a asustarse. Esta vez, la forma Titán del chico tenía una forma diferente. Debía ser por el hecho de que Eren llevara puesta aquella armadura de que el titán tuviera unas placas de color rojo acopladas al cuerpo como si fueran brazales, rodilleras, grebas y demás cosas. A pesar de eso, Perceo no retrocedió. Podía ser la primera vez que veía un titán pero ya se había enfrentado a cosas duras antes. Él sabía que era por esa forma que muchos jóvenes morían en la tierra.

Al instante Eren lanzó un ataque contra su hermano, quién lo esquivó sin ningún problema haciendo un salto hacia atrás. A los miembros del equipo de exploración es sorprendió que a continuación Perceo pudiera hacerle frente a un titán inteligente a pesar del hecho de no tener un equipo de maniobras.

Perceo pudo esquivar los golpes que Eren no dejaba de soltar sin ningún problema, pero sabía que tenía reducir el terreno de juego pues el tamaño importaba en ese caso.

De la nada una lanza dorada se formó en la mano del chico, la cual le lanzó al titán haciendo que este pe partiera de la cintura para abajo. Lo había conseguido pero el trofeo no le duraría mucho pues una vez que Eren consiguió equilibrar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, una inmensa ola de fuego le rodeo. Muchos de los espectadores se asustaron pero Levi, Erwin y Hanji sabían lo que significaba aquello. Eren había llegado a la fase dos de la titanización la cual aumentaba sus poderes y le hacía habitualmente perder el control de sus acciones. Levi preparó sus espadas en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Perceo sabía que esta vez el tablero estaba igualado. La ventaja de Eren era su tamaño, la de Perceo era la ira de su hermano.

Automáticamente, Eren le lanzó un golpe a Perceo el cual no pudo esquivar y le terminó dando de lleno. Todos los espectadores quedaron sin habla, en especial Mikasa ya que por lo que ella sabía: Perceo era como cualquier otro ser humano. Se cansaba, sudaba y sangraba... Y moría. No parecía del todo un dios. La mestiza no sabía que pensar en aquel momento. Una parte de ella quería que Eren ganara esa lucha pero otra le hacía querer que Perceo saliera sin un solo rasguño.

De los escombros de una pared salió el joven de la armadura azul, el cual había escupido algo de sangre y estaba polvoriento. El pobre chico respiraba con mucha dificultad y parecía que se había lastimado especialmente en la pierna derecha. La batalla podría haberse terminado ahí porque era cierto lo que Mikasa decí no tenía la fortaleza ni la inmortalidad de un Dios Olímpico, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera los poderes de uno.

-No me queda de otra. Tendré que hacerlo.-Habló para sí mismo el chico.

Unas llamas azules empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Perceo. El chico terminó haciendo una esfera de llamaradas en sus manos, la cual le lanzó a Eren haciendo que el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo se disipara. A continuación, le lanzó un tridente que parecía estar hecho de agua haciendo que el titán quedara atrapado en una esfera de líquido. Por último, Perceo se esforzó para formar esta vez un relámpago en sus manos. Una vez que el relámpago le golpeo a Eren, se produjo una gran explosión que hizo que todo el estadio se llenara de polvo. Cuando este se fue, se pudieron ver los huesos restantes del monstruos que estaban alrededor de Eren.

Perceo sabía que había ganado, por lo que se dirigió hacia su hermano para estrecharle la mano pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de él, este le dio un puñetazo que le hizo al guerreo azul retroceder ya que el puñetazo fue extrañamente fuerte. En cuanto recuperó la visibilidad, Perceo pudo ver que esta vez era el cuerpo humano de Eren el que estaba en llamas.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Se está quemando!-Exclamó Mikasa desde las gradas a lo que Zeus intervino para ponerle una mano en el hombro a la chica.

-No debes preocuparte, niña. Mi hijo no está sufriendo daño alguno. Este es el verdadero poder de un Dios de la Guerra.

-¿Acaso tú tienes el poder de Ares?-Preguntó sorprendido Perceo en el campo de batalla mientras que Eres esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bueno…Ya calentamos suficiente, ¿no? Ahora empieza lo que es bueno.-Dijo el chico mientras que una espada de fuego se formaba en su mano y la empuñaba hacia su hermano.

 **RenKouhen:** _Me alegro de que te gustara la historia de Kratos. Si quieres conocerla mejor te recomiendo que te mires el videojuego de God of War. En mi opinión es uno muy bueno y es por eso que he querido hacer este tipo de crossover. No te preocupes, muestra toda la ira que quieras respecto a cualquier personaje. Lamento el haber tardado tanto en subir una actualización pero la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupado. Me enteré de que eras chica porque tengo ciertos…instintos. Nah, es una coña. Me enteré porque usabas adjetivos femeninos para referiste a ti misma._


	11. Chapter 11

_Muy buenas a todos los lectores de Fanfiction. Primero de todo quiero agradeceros por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando todos y espero que sigáis así y que me dejéis algún que otro review. Hoy os dejo esta nota de autor para informaros de que este capítulo no será la continuación del anterior, que no he podido terminar debido a las clases, y os traigo este capítulo que tiene lugar en el interludio de tiempo de los anteriores. Disfrutadlo._

.

.

…..

Jean seguía recorriendo los enormes pasillos que le rodeaban. Aquel sitio parecía la residencia del hombre más afortunado del mundo. Incluso se arriesgaba a decir que aquel palacio llegaba a superar con creces al palacio que tenía Historia en la ciudad interior de Sina.

Una vez que el castaño llegó al exterior pudo ver que la chica patata se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo mientras estaba sentada en un banco. A Jean le pareció atractiva esa escena con Sasha vestida únicamente con unos pantalones y una de las camisas blancas que le habían dado. En cierto modo le parecía hasta linda. El cuerpo de la chica había cambiado bastante en los últimos años, su coleta se había hecho más larga y sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Aunque Jean tenía que admitir que él tambien había cambiado un poco respecto a su cuerpo.

-Eh, atontada. No mires tanto que tampoco es que te vayas a perder nada.-Llamó Jean a la castaña, la cual la miró con la misma expresión que tenía suerte.

-Jean…Hola, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí.

Al ver que la chica parecía desconcertada de alguna forma, Jean decidió sentarse a su lado, a pesar de que este acto le sorprendió a la castaña en primer lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, uno sentado al lado del otro, hasta que Sasha se dignó finalmente a hablar.

-Es sorprendente, ¿no? El que encima del cielo haya otro y con muchas más estrellas que el anterior.

-¿Acaso te gustan las estrellas?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, desde siempre. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solía escaparme de mi habitación cuando era la hora de dormir y me iba al tejado para poder ver todas las estrellas que había aquella noche.-Dijo la castaña al sonreír debido a que había recordado tan buenos tiempos.

-Tenía que estar bien. ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando volviste?-Preguntó por simple curiosidad el castaño.

-Mi padre no se creía lo mucho que había crecido estos dos años. Me preparó él mismo la comida aquel día. Lo malo es que cuando comimos me empezó a soltar el rollo de que ya tenía una edad y que tendría que empezar a buscar un buen chico que me quiera y que me respete.-En cuanto la chica terminó la frase a Jean se le vino un ligero sonrojo al enterarse de aquello.-Pero supongo que eso da igual. ¿Cómo reaccionó tu madre?

-Más o menos como tu padre. Ella también me dijo a que tengo que sentar la cabeza y conseguirme a una buena chica que un día pueda ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.-Contestó Jean sin cortarse un pelo.

-¡Vaya! Tal parece que al final tú y yo vamos a tener que casarnos para que nuestros padres nos dejen en paz.

A Jean le llegó un sonrojo masivo ante aquella declaración. Sasha no se daba cuenta de cómo había dicho aquello pero la forma en la que se oía podía sonar perfectamente como una declaración de amor, lo cual hizo que Jean se avergonzase y no pudiera ver a ningún otro lado más que abajo.

-Jean, ¿qué se supone que estás mirando?-Preguntó la chica.

-E-Eh…Yo…Yo estoy…mirando tu abdomen. Lo tienes muy bien definido como para comer todo lo que comes.-Fue la única escusa que se le ocurrió. Buena esa, Jean.

-Por favor, sabes de sobre que ahí abajo estoy igual que tú. ¿Acaso no te olvidas que pasó aquel día?

Jean lo recordaba. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Un buen día en el cual hizo mucho calor, el cuerpo de exploración se vio obligado a hacer su entrenamiento con en ropas menores. Sasha se sorprendió al ver la musculatura que tenía ahora su abdomen por lo que le hizo a Jean tocarlo. El hecho de que a Sasha le faltaba poco para estar desnuda, el calor y el sudor que inundaba el cuerpo de la chica hicieron que el castaño tuviera que realizar el resto del entrenamiento con un ligero dolor en la entrepierna.

-Sí…Sí me acuerdo.

La muchacha le sonrió al castaño y se apoyo en su hombro, haciendo que Jean se sonrojara aún más.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que estoy con un chico de esta forma.-Dijo Sahas mostrando que ella tambien estaba sonrojada.

-Sasha, sé que esta es una pregunta cuya respuesta seguramente conozco pero...¿te gustan las tortillas?

…..

 _Nuestro joven rubio se había quedado dormido después de haberse pasado la niche leyendo los libros de aquella inmensa biblioteca. Pero en cuanto Armin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo en una cama de un destartalado hotel de la ciudad de Trost._

 _-Buenas noches, cariño.-Apareció Annie cubierta únicamente con una chaqueta del uniforme de la policía militar (abierta), bajo la luz de la luna._

 _-¿Qué…-Antes que el rubio pudiera completar la pregunta, ya la tenia encima de él, sus labios cálidos y suaves, devoraban los suyos con pasión._

 _-Te amo Armin….te adoro….te deseo….más de lo que deseo a Eren._

 _Tener ese cuerpo perfecto enzima de él le provocaba cosas que Armin no podría explicar, ella le mordió el labio provocando que saliera de él un gruñido, como una bestia dormida que se despertaba. El sintió la lengua de ella jugar con la suya…era un tipo de beso que el jamás pensó que existiera o que alguna vez pensó tener..._

 _-No te imaginas lo mucho… -le susurro la chica mientras le lamía una oreja-… que te deseo Armin._

 _Ella con mirada más picara que podría recibir un chico como Armin, le quito el pantalón._

 _-Sabes que quieres esto… -Le susurraba al oído mientras le quitaba los calzones-…tanto como yo._

 _Ella lo acaricio en su punto más sensible, sacando de la garganta a algo más que a un simple erudito o un estratega de guerra._

 _Gemidos, cada vez más fuertes... mientras él con sus manos libres buscaba, la zona húmeda de Annie Leonhart. Una vez que la encontró coloco sus dos dedos adentro, haciendo círculos._

El muchacho se levantó entre el enorme montón de papeles y lo pudo comprobar. Una vez más había soñado que tenía a la hermosa Annie entre sus brazos. ¿Cuándo se acabaría aquellos? Puede que nunca, él pensaba.

…..

En la habitación de Berthold, el joven titán colosal se encontraba haciendo el inventario de todo el equipo que habían traído mientras que la joven Ymir se encontraba en la cama del chico haciendo un millar de poses a causa del aburrimiento.

-Berthold, por favor, espera. Creo que podríamos hacer algo mucho mejor.-Empezó a hablar la pecosa.

La morena se corrió en la cama, dejando solo un centímetro para estar sentada más cerca de donde se encontraba el chico alto.

-Ahora yo quisiera preguntarte algo a ti.-Dijo Ymir.

-Está bien, tú solo dime.-Habló el pelinegro.

Cuando el chico noto que ella cambiaba de la mirada hermética a una más sensual, algo le decía que alguna proposición incomoda, estaba por venir. Y qué razón tenía.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-Preguntó impactado el chico soltando incluso su cuaderno de notas. Él se corrió impactado y a la vez de sonrojado mientras que la morena seguía en aquella pose, sin inmutarse. -Ejem…esa broma no es graciosa, somos soldados y estamos en estos momentos en una misión.

-Bla, bla, bla...Detén el sermón por 5 minutos, además yo jamás bromeo, ¿ya se te olvido?-Dijo de forma seductora la chica mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a Berthold.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¿A qué cosa te refieres?-Se empezó a hacer la tonta Ymir.

-¡Ya sabes!, lo de hacer el amor. Sexo y esas cosas.

-¿No es obvio? -Dijo de forma seductora-¿Acaso no te gustaría? Llevamos un mes de noviazgo y ni siquiera nos hemos tocado para no darnos más que un beso. Necesito algo más te necesito a ti.

La morena ya estaba en frente de su novio quien no opuso resistencia en cuanto Ymir le empezó a besar.

 **RenKouhen:** _Me alegro de que te guste la idea de la pelea. A mí hay veces en las que a Eren me gustaría darles un par de golpes para que aprendiera a tratar mejor a su hermanastra. La actitud de Erwin es una que va a tener cualquier líder militar ya que él no solo piensa por sí mismo sino también por la vida de sus hombres. Gracias por la recomendación del manga y por lo de las clases. Estoy que no puedo en estos momentos. Gracias y otra vez y cuídese mi señora._


	12. Chapter 12

**Saludos de nuevo a toda la gente de Fanfiction. Acabo de terminar mis exámenes y he decidido que tenía que volver a la historia. Pues aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

…..

 _En el inmenso salín dorado con cromo se encontraba el rey del Olimpo, sentado como siempre en su bien forjado trono de oro, cortesía de Hefesto. De repente, las grandes puertas se abrieron y se pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que no debía de sobrepasar los veinte años e iba vestida con ropajes verdes claros y una armadura de plata._

 _-Padre, tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo de forma seria la mujer._

 _-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora, Atenea?-Preguntó el barbudo alvino._

 _-La mujer mortal en la que depositaste tu semilla. Va a tener descendencia. ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Preguntó la diosa._

 _-Lo mismo de siempre. Concededme unos minutos con ella, en los que le explicaré que ese niño es en realidad el de un Dios olímpico._

 _La mujer guardó un silencio incómodo._

 _-Padre. Esa mujer va a tener dos mellizos. Para uno de ellos ya han dictaminado que se convertirá en un semidios con mucho poder, pero el otro…Tiene…el poder…de Ares y de un titán._

 _El dios del rayo se quedó asombrado por el reciente descubrimiento, en verdad no se esperaba aquello._

 _-No puede ser. Lo del titán me lo veía venir, pero lo de Ares…Se suponía que los poderes de un dios no se podían heredar a partir de los hermanos. No tengo ni idea. La sangre de un titán combinada con la mitad del poder de un dios puede llegar a volver a ese chico invencible. El último que llegó a conseguir ese poder fue Kratos. A Zeus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando pronunció aquel nombre.-Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad con los hijos de ese bastardo?_

 _-Ninguna por ahora, padre. Los supervivientes del clan al que pertenecían siguen como la última vez. ¿Cómo debemos proceder con el otro asunto?_

 _-Quiero que me traigáis al semidios normal. Si ese semititán se vuelve un problema algún día puede que un mortal entrenado por un dios sea el único que le pueda hacerle frente. Por eso le necesito desde niño, tendrá que venir al Olimpo._

 _-Así se hará, padre. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar sobre el otro asunto que nos concierne a ti y a mí.-Preguntó la mujer de forma impaciente._

 _-¿Realmente sigues queriendo ir al mundo mortal, Atenea?_

 _-Sí, es lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, tener un hijo. Cuando veo a Hefesto con Pandora, veo la verdadera felicidad. Es algo que quiero experimentar, pues no tuve la opción de vivir eso durante mi infancia. He mantenido una virginidad constante y el amor ha sido uno de mis controles más débiles. Pero deseo ser madre. Quiero tener a alguien a quién cuidar._

 _En esta ocasión fue el barbudo quién mantuvo un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos._

 _-De acuerdo. Si ese es tu deseo, lo aceptaré. Podrás bajar al mundo mortal, enamorarte y tener un hijo con el escogido. No me opondré._

 _-Padre. Gracias._

…

 _DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD_

Las llamas que Eren expulsaba por su cuerpo sorprendieron a todo el estadio, pues esperaban ver a un titán pero no a un reencarnación del mismísimo Ares luchando contra Perceo. Zeus se sorprendió, pues ya había predicho aquel despertar de poder desde hacía dieciocho años. El resultado de la batalla resolvería quién conseguiría un lugar en la próxima gran guerra. Mientras tanto en la zona en la que estaba el cuerpo de exploración, todos se sorprendía ante aquella fuerza. Parecía que el cuerpo humano de Eren hubiera llegado al grado dos de4l titán, lo cual ya era extraño pero el hecho de que en sus manos se hiciera una espada de fuego hizo que los exploradores se quedaran sin habla.

De vuelta en la arena, Perceo se había alejado un poco de Eren. Con sus heridas y la fuerza que su hermano había recuperado, el combate directo no era una opción. Por otra parte, Eren no podía explicar lo que en ese momento pasaba o le pasaba. Lo único que sentía era que en ese instante él tenía el poder como para cambiarlo todo y muchas más ganas de pelear.

-Hermano…-Dijo Perceo al borde dela desesperación pues la auténtica pesadilla de un guerrero era encontrarse entre la espada y la pared. Mientras tanto Eren, veía todo lo de su alrededor. Veía a la gente, que le vitoreaba y le decía que luchara. Ese era el otro poder de un dios de la guerra, todo lo que ves lo odias.

-¿Hermano?-Dijo el chico en llamas pero esta vez con la voz de Eren quién de su otra mano se formó un enorme martillo que tenía la forma de la cabeza de uno de los lobos que tenía en sus hombreras y tenía la boca abierta y a través de ella se veía una luz como la de las llamas de Eren. Sangre y fuego. Eso es lo que sentía hacia todos los espectadores del espacio.

-Por favor, no los lastimes. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.-Afirmó el chico de cabello más corto, quién se había quitado la capa azul marina para poder arrancar un pedazo y ponerlo alrededor de su herida.

-No les voy a lastimar, te lastimaré a ti. Y quiero que TODOS lo vean. Y quiero que nuestro padre vea lo que se siente cuando te arrebatan a alguien que amas.

La batalla volvió a comenzar. Esta vez la última. Perceo cogió su espada dorada de fuego azul y su tridente acuático para poder hacer frente a las armas de Eren. Los golpes consecutivos del tridente terminaron haciendo que Eren perdiera su martillo recién adquirido. La batalla ahora solo se distinguía a las espadas. Esta vez la tutela parecía tenerla Eren pues en el momento en el que perdió su martillo pudo hacer que su hermano se desconcentrara y le permitiera un hueco que el chico titán aprovecho para arrancar la armadura del brazo y dejárselo malherido de una única estocada. En verdad era increíble lo fuerte que era ahora.

Perceo, aún sabiendo que podía rendirse, siguió luchando al sacar dos cuchillos que tenía en los costados y quitándole la armadura a Eren de los dos costados. Eren decidió agarrar a su hermano de los brazos pero entonces el otro castaño aprovecho para asestarle un fuerte cabezazo. Eren pudo volver rápidamente a la pelea y agarró a Perceo para poder lanzarle contra la pared de piedra, un golpe mucho más fuerte que cuando estaba en forma de titán.

-Ríndete de una jodida vez.

De la pared Perceo salió arrastrándose con sus dos piernas y mirando de forma desafiante a su hermano Eren.

-¡Ya sé que no puedo vencerte! ¡Sé lo que te pasó y lo que le pasó a tu madre! ¡NO SOY RIVAL PARA TI! No quiero que creas que no sé cómo te sientes. Tú por lo menos tuviste una familia en la Tierra, yo aquí me sentido como un apestado. ¡POR SO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE INTENTAR DE HACER QUE ME RINDA! ¡Eres mi hermano, Eren! ¡Y ES EL VÍNCULO ENTRE HERMANOS LO QUE UNA VEZ DERROTÓ A LOS TITANES!

Eren se acercó con decisión hacia su hermano. Perceo le miró de la misma forma. Parecía que los dos hermanos por fin habían coincidido en algo.

El muchacho de pelo un poco más largo ralentizó su paso. Lento, lento, lento…Hasta que se desplomó contra el suelo mientras que sus llamas se extinguían y su armadura se esfumaba mientras que los espectadores se asombraban de lo que acababa de pasar.

Zeus se levantó de su asiento de oro y se dirigió hacia toda la gente del estadio.

-El dios titán ha sido derrotado. Mi hijo, el semidiós Perceo es el ganador de el duelo.

 **Yo** (o tú) **:** _¿Qué problema hay con el ArminxAnnie? La verdad es que esta pareja a mí me gusta mucho porque, no es por ponerme sentimental, los polos opuestos se atraen. Aunque yo no haya encontrado ni a uno opuesto o igual. Gracias por comentar._


	13. Chapter 13

…

 **18 AÑOS ANTES…**

 _Los doce dioses y diosas más importantes de la antigua Grecia, llamados dioses del Olimpo, pertenecían a la misma grande y pendenciera familia. Menospreciaban a los anticuados dioses menores sobre los que gobernaban, pero aún menospreciaban más a los mortales. Los dioses del Olimpo vivían todos juntos en un enorme palacio erigido entre las nubes, en la cima del monte Olimpo, la cumbre más alta de Grecia. Grandes muros, demasiado empinados para poder ser escalados, protegían el palacio. Los albañiles de los dioses del Olimpo, cíclopes gigantes con un solo ojo, los habían construido imitando los palacios reales de la Tierra. En el ala meridional, detrás de la sala del consejo, y mirando hacia las famosas ciudades griegas de Atenas, Tebas, Esparta, Corinto, Argos y Micenas, estaban los aposentos privados del rey Zeus, el dios padre, y de la reina Hera, la diosa madre.  
El ala septentrional del palacio, que miraba a través del valle de Tempe hasta los montes agrestes de Macedonia, albergaba la cocina, la sala de banquetes, la armería, los talleres y las habitaciones de los siervos. En el centro, se abría un patio cuadrado al aire libre, con un claustro, y habitaciones privadas a cada lado, que pertenecían a los otros cinco dioses y las otras cinco diosas del Olimpo. _

_Más allá de la cocina y de las habitaciones de los siervos, se encontraban las cabañas de los dioses menores, los cobertizos para los carros, los establos para los caballos, las casetas para los perros y una especie de zoo, donde los dioses del Olimpo guardaban sus animales sagrados. Entre éstos, había un oso, un león, un pavo real, un águila, tigres, ciervos, una vaca, una grulla, serpientes, un jabalí, toros blancos, un gato salvaje, ratones, cisnes, garzas, una lechuza, una tortuga y un estanque lleno de peces. En la sala del consejo, los dioses del Olimpo se reunían de vez en cuando para tratar asuntos relacionados con los mortales, como por ejemplo a qué ejército de la Tierra se le debería permitir ganar una guerra o si se debería castigar a tal rey o a tal reina que se hubieran comportado con soberbia y de forma reprobable. Pero casi siempre estaban demasiado metidos en sus propias disputas y pleitos como para ocuparse de asuntos relativos a los mortales._

 _Pero antes de poder ver eso se tenía que subir por unas escaleras del mismo mármol que el del resto del palacio. En ellas, se encontraba una mujer vestida con harapos y que cubría su joven rostro con una capucha. La mujer tenía una mochila a la espalda y entre sus brazos tenía un bulto que estaba cubierto con una manta marrón y emitía diversos sonidos. Cuando la mujer se alzó un poco se pudo ver que en realidad era la diosa Atenea la que vestía esos harapos y que lo que estaba cubierto con una manta era un bebé con unos preciosos ojos azules que sin duda abría heredado de su madre._

 _La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo su hijo jugaba con sus propios dedos y al no poder resistirse le dio un beso en la frente._

 _-Sí sigues haciendo eso con él, no podrá despegarse de ti cuando ya sea un hombre.-Habló una voz desde atrás de Atenea._

 _La mujer se dio la vuelta pudo ver a un hombre que no debía sobrepasar los veinte años y que portaba el uniforme de un soldado del mundo mortal, además de las armas. Este sujeta tenía un bebé entre sus brazos, solo que este infante tenía los ojos marrones._

 _-¿En serio, Apolo? Te vas al mundo mortal poco más de un año, vuelves con un bebé, ¿y ya te crees lo bastante maduro como para darme consejos sobre mi propio hijo?_

 _-Hey, yo tengo una niña. Lo mío es distinto.-Dijo el soldado soltando una sonrisa burlona._

 _Los dos dioses dejaron de burlarse entre ellos y se dedicaron de forma sonrisa_ _mutua un saludo._

 _-Dime tú, Atenea. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado ahí abajo entre los humanos?_

 _-Hice todo lo que quería hacer. He vivido una vida tranquila, he amado que también me ha amado a mí y me he llevado un tesoro que protegeré eternamente.-Dijo la diosa mientras abrazaba a su bebé._

 _-Yo la conocí a ella en el cuerpo militar. Es perfecta y nuestra hija también. Hemos tenido una vida entera en apenas un año. Eso sí que es vivir. Espero que podamos enseñarle esta misma lección a nuestros hijos.-Dijo el soldado._

 _Los dos castaños dejaron de hablar por un momento y vieron que hacia atrás una figura de barba negra que empuñaba un tridente estaba llegando a las escaleras. A este pudieron reconocerle al instante. Su tío. El dios de los mares y de los océanos. Poseidon._

 _-Parece que nosotros dos no hemos sido los únicos que se han dejado caer por ahí abajo.-Dijo con burla Apolo al ver que su tío tenía su tridente guardado en su funda y que al igual que ellos, tenía un infante entre sus brazos._

 _-No te burles de mí, arquero. A diferencia de vosotros dos, yo me he pasado dos años en el mundo mortal. Y tengo que decir…que sin duda estos han sido los dos mejores años de mi vida.-Esbozo una sonrisa el hermano de Zeus.-Me ha encantado esta tierra, ojalá me hubiera podido quedar algo más de tiempo._

 _-¿Acaso no nos vas a presentar a nuestro primo nuevo?-Preguntó Atenea mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del infante del mar._

 _-Por supuesto, os presento al siguiente gobernante de Atlantis y a mi sucesor.-Contestó el Dios del mar mientras que abrazaba a su hijo y le daba un beso en la frente._

 _Los tres familiares se sonrieron mutuamente y decidieron subir hasta sus escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la cima se encontraron con el mismísimo dios Zeus que al juzgar por su pose parecía que les estaba negando el paso al palacio._

 _-¿Ocurre algo hermano?-Preguntó el pelinegro con algo de nerviosismo por lo que sujetó con un poco de fuerza su tridente._

 _-Hermano, hijos…He consultado los astros. Las últimas señales han dictaminado una orden. Vuestros hijos…no se pueden quedar aquí. Deben volver al mundo mortal._

 _Los tres dioses se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración del rey del Olimpo. En verdad, no podía ser cierto._

 _-¿Qué nos estás diciendo? ¿Que no podemos estar con nuestros hijos? ¿Qué porque unos cuantos símbolos se alineen TENEMOS QUE ALEJARNOS DE UNOS NIÑOS A LOS QUE NOSOTROS LES HEMOS DADO LA VIDA? ¡¿ESO NOS ESTAS DICENDO, PADRE?!-Gritó Apolo lleno de cólera._

 _-Cuida tu tono conmigo, hijo. Recuerda que yo no digo las leyes, tan solo hago que se cumplan. No hagas esto más difícil y coloca a tu hijo aquí.-Dijo Zeus señalando una cesta de madera._

 _-Si los mandamos ahí abajo, lo más seguro que morirán. La humanidad ha decidido aislarse del mundo y aterrorizada por los titanes. Es una sentencia de muerte clara.-Dijo Atenea mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas._

 _El castaño adoptó una expresión de incredulidad mientras que blandía una de las espadas de su equipo. La pobre Atenea se apartó un poco mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo. Sin embargo, Poseidon se mantuvo firme hasta que miró a su pequeño Tritón a sus ojos negros y este le sonrió._

 _-Apolo, Atenea. Dejadlo ya. Sabéis tan bien como yo que aquí no hay nada más que discutir. Los hilos ya están tejidos y el destino se escribió hace mucho tiempo. Apolo, si luchas contra tu padre es seguro que morirás y tu hija terminará igual, si obedeces es posible que puedas proteger a tu niña. Atenea, tu eres mucho más lista que yo y que tu padre, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo que tenemos que hacer._

 _Poseidon avanzó hacia la cesta y le sonrió a su hijo pues esta sería la última vez que lo viera._

 _-Una última cosa, hermano.-El dios del mar, le entregó su tridente. Tómalo, úsalo y si mi hijo sobrevive y demuestra ser digno…entrégaselo._

…

En la sala de curanderas, una serie de jovencitas les curaban a los dos hermanos que habían salido de la arena de combate. Las chicas les curaban las heridas de todas las partes del cuerpo mientras que se reían y hacían unas cuantas insinuaciones. Perceo tenía un brazo y hombro rotos aparte de que el ligamento de su pierna estaba dañado. Por su parte Eren tenía el físico perfectamente pero el cansancio y el dolor que tenía después de la titanificazión no se lo quitaba nadie. Finalmente cuando las curanderas se fueron y dejaron a Eren y a Perceo solos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Eren?-Preguntó el castaño largo.

-Agotado, dolorido y tengo hambre. No me sentía así desde la última vez que luche contra Annie. Ella es…

-Ella es el Titán hembra, sí. Os vi luchar. Ella era buena pero tú eres…brutal.

Eren intentó esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye, tú eres…Un semidiós. ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

-El término semidiós se usa para describir la figura mitológica que es descendiente de un dios y un mortal. Parte de la naturaleza dual de los héroes griegos que dio lugar al concepto de semidiós es la doble paternidad que intervenía en su procreación, un tema recurrente, pues actuaban un mortal y una deidad. En efecto, la madre mortal del héroe puede yacer con ambos padres en la misma noche, o ser visitada secretamente por un dios. Según se creía en la antigüedad, la semilla de la deidad, simbolizando el cielo, se mezclaba en el útero, simbolizando la madre tierra, y los hijos poseían parte de las cualidades divinas, como fortaleza y energía extraordinarias, poder cruzar el umbral de la vida y la muerte y regresar sin daño, o hacer de intermediarios tras la muerte, entre dioses y hombres. Zeus fue el padre de muchos héroes, como resultado de sus devaneos amorosos. A estos héroes, tras la muerte se les concedían honores, especialmente entre aquellos griegos que reclamaban ser descendientes suyos, y que esperaban obtener protección y patronazgo de algún dios por su intercesión.

-Vaya, en verdad hablas como Armin.-Soltó una pequeña risa Eren antes de que volviera a retorcerse a causa del dolor.

-¿Puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta?-Preguntó Perceo mientras se incorporaba.

-Adelante, no te cortes.

-¿Quiénes eran nuestros padres? Ya sé cómo fueron sus vidas y de la forma que terminó cada una pero lo que quiero saber es cómo era realmente ellos.

-Nuestro padre fue una buena persona que se preocupaba mucho por la gente, en el pasado curó una pandemia, lo que es agradecido por muchos, sobre todo por un antiguo amigo nuestro Hannes. También se mostró tranquilo, relajado y de pocas palabras, aún cuando su nuestra le pidió que me hiciera cambiar de parecer respecto a una decisión que yo había tomado, este lo tomó todo con calma, tomando la situación como algo no tan grave. Cometió errores pero a pesar de todo eso yo jamás dejé de quererle. Nuestra madre se llamaba Carla y era una mujer hacendosa y entregada a su familia, igualmente era una madre cariñosa que siempre velaba por el bienestar de sus hijos, al punto en que no quería verme a mí formando parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento porque consideraba este oficio demasiado peligroso para él. Incluso sacrificó su vida para que yo y Mikasa pudieran escapar del titán que los asechaba. En mis sueños aún la sigo viendo.

El castaño largo se quitó las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos y miró de nuevo a su hermano.

-Eren, esto es lo más difícil a lo que me he enfrentado jamás. Sé quién eres, Eren Jaeger. Mi hermano. Cuando era un niño juré que algún día te encontraría y te protegería. Pero la crueldad de los dioses no se paró. La vida no es como uno espera. Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos crecido juntos y que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de cada paso que diera cada uno. Ser una familia. Pero en cambio de eso, me enteré tarde de la muerte de nuestra madre. Ahora que nos hemos encontrado sé que nunca tendré tu aceptación y que yo nunca me perdonaré por no haber hecho nada y haberme quedado aquí. Lo siento, hermano.

Eren se levantó de la cama a duras penas y se puso enfrente de Perceo para estrechar su mano.

-Antes no es que no pudiera confiar en ti, es que no quería. Pero ahora sé que te necesito porque he llegado hasta aquí. Hasta un monte en el que habitan dioses. Ahora, tengo que cumplir la promesa que hice.

Perceo aceptó la oferta de su hermano pero en vez de estrecharle la mano le abrazó. Eren decidió no quejarse y resignarse. Puede que fuera cierto lo que decía Perceo, sería otra vez que el vínculo entre hermanos lo que haría que los titanes volvieran a sucumbir.

 **RenKouen:** _Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pelea de Eren contra Perceo. La intención de Perceo es que él sepa encontrar tanto lo bueno como lo malo de su hermano. Es bueno que por ahora el que haya puesto a Annie con Armin no te desagrade. Siento haber tardado tanto pero los exámenes no me han dejado continuar._


	14. Chapter 14

Una muchacha se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un sótano o un ático. Las escaleras y el pequeño saliente de luz que venía de abajo confirmaron la segunda opción. La chica tenía que tener menos de veinte años y su figura era iluminada por la luz de la antorcha que había atraído. Su vestido era blanco y azul y su función era representar la belleza que poseía su rostro.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia un arcón que se distinguía debido a el símbolo que estaba en la apertura. En el instante en el que la chica lo abrió, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Calíope?-Habló de sorpresa un hombre que llevaba ropas de granjero pero que su rostro era tapado por una capucha.

La chica castaña de nombre Calíope se exaltó de inmediato.

-Perdón padre, pero es que…Quería verla.-Calíope sostuvo una espada de empuñadura plateada que había sacado del arcón.-Esta es la Xifos. La espada corta espartana. Es el arma de la cual todo guerrero de Esparta recibe el nombre.-La chica empezó a mirar el arma con sutileza y admiración.- Diecinueve centímetros de largo y cuatro kilos y medio de peso…-La muchacha no pudo continuó debido a que el hombre al que llamaba padre le quitó la espada de las manos y la volvió a poner en el arcón donde al parecer también había una armadura y una falda de combate espartana.

-Es un arma punzante para trabajar de cerca. Matas a un hombre con esto y eres capaz de incluso oler su sudor, catar su aliento y incluso capaz de darle la moneda al barquero para pagarle gratis el viaje al Estigia.-Sentenció el hombre mientras cerraba el arcón con llave esta vez.

Los dos familiares bajaron las escaleras para poder encontrarse en el recibidor de una casa bien construida.

-¿Cuándo podré hacerlo, padre?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Cuándo podré ir con la humanidad? Quiero ir y…

-…y alistarte en el cuerpo militar de la humanidad.-El hombre encapuchado terminó la frase por su hija mientras que le preparaba la comida.

-Sí, sé que no estoy hecha para las tareas cotidianas. Quiero ir y quiero ver el mundo.-Las palabras de la chica fueron cogiendo fuerza poco a poco.-Me dijiste que en los muros los jóvenes pueden alistarse con doce años pero yo cumpliré diecisiete la próxima luna. Quiero luchar contra los titanes. Y si tengo que morir, moriré. Pero moriré con honor al saber que no pude ser tan buena guerrera como mi padre, que lucho por su patria. Pero yo no tengo patria ni nación, así que lucharé por mi especie.

El hombre se limitó a no mirar a Calíope y seguir con su tarea.

-Tus actitudes son puras y fuertes. Está claro que lo has heredado de tu madre. No me has mentido, hija mía, y por eso me honras. Pero no me has dicho la verdad. No me has dicho todo lo que quieres hacer.-Sentenció el hombre mientras ponía el plato de comida en la mesa.

Calíope se resignó y aceptó que tenía que contarle a su padre toda la verdad si quería que confiara en él.

-T-También quiero…conocer a mis hermanos.-Contestó la chica a duras penas.

-Ahora ya me has dicho la verdad. El problema es que yo no sé si quiero que te conviertas en soldado.-Dijo el hombre.

-¿Porqué padre? Por favor no me digas que tienes miedo de que me convierta en alguien como tú. Tú no eres…-Calíope dejó de hablar porque su padre le levantó la mano para que se callara.

-Calíope, yo no sé lo que soy. Hace mucho tiempo que eso dejó de importarme. Pero créeme, hija mía.-El hombre se quitó la capucha para poder revelar que su piel era blanca como la ceniza, su cabeza estaba totalmente rapada y que uno de sus ojos estaba atravesado por un tatuaje rojo que probablemente se extendería a lo largo de su cuerpo.-No quieres ser como yo.

….

Armin se encontraba solo en aquella…¿Cómo tenía que llamarlo? ¿Sala de espera? Estaba esperando a Eren para que saliera después de que le hubieran curado. El resto del escuadrón, no estaba presente. Al rubio le disgustó un poco que ninguno de ellos estuviera allí pero en un momento entendió que sería mejor tomar las cosas con calma. Además a lo largo de los años habían visto a Eren sanar heridas imposibles de curación. Al pobre rubio aún le dan arcadas al acordarse de aquella vez que Eren tenía un agujero del tamaño de un fusil en el estómago. La sangre, los intestinos…

-¿Te encuentras?-Preguntó una voz viendo que el chico se empezaba a sentir tan mal.

En cuanto Armin dio la vuelta se encontró a la diosa con la que ya había tenido un par de encuentros.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. Me alegro volver a verla. Estoy esperando a Eren.-Decía el chico mientras se recuperaba.

La mujer empezó a mirar al rubio con otros ojos. Como si estuviera buscando o necesitando algo de él.

-Has estado investigando sobre nosotros. Y no porque te lo hayan dicho tus superiores. Lo has hecho porque te interesaba y en unas pocas horas has sido capaz de desentrañar todas las vidas de los dioses que habitan aquí. Y yo te pregunto: ¿Lo sabes todo de mí?

-Sí, lo sé todo. Sé que usted es la diosa de la sabiduría, que no dejaba de tener conflictos con su padre y con su hermano Ares…Y…también sé lo de su hijo.-La última parte le costó decirla al rubio.

-Sí. Me hicieron abandonar a mi hijo. Sé que sigue vivo, pero no he querido verle. Si no puedo estar con él tan solo quiero saber si está a salvo. Pero no te creas muy listo, porque yo también sé cosas de ti. Os he estado observando y sé todas vuestras debilidades y dónde se os puede hacer más daño.

-¿Por qué nos a estado vigilando? Somos aliados en esta guerra.

-Sí, pero tus amigos siguen siendo titanes y yo me opongo a la idea de cambiar un titán por otro. Y tu amigo ni siquiera conoce sus prioridades. Lucha por la venganza y por la autoredención personal. Eso es todo lo que le importa pero…¿Qué hay de ti, Armin? ¿Qué es lo que te importa?

El estratega no le quiso responder a Atenea, pero sabía que si no le daba una respuesta eso le serviría también como una respuesta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

La diosa se mordió la lengua durante un momento pero al final quiso responderle la pregunta ya que eso también le serviría a Armin.

-Debe de tener más o menos tu edad.

….


	15. Chapter 15

…..

 **Hace un año y medio (Reconquista del muro María)**

 _El infierno se había desatado. La batalla se estaba librando. Las calles se estaban manchando con la sangre de varios soldados. Algunos tenían la oportunidad de morir luchando contra los titanes, otros, por desgracia, morían por el fuego amigo que lanzaban desde lo alto de la muralla._

 _En lo alto del muro Rose, un muchacho azabache recorría la longitud del muro mientras cargaba a su espalda dos enormes mochilas. Este chico tenía el cabello tan largo que casi le tapaba los ojos pero que por detrás no tenía melena. Su mirada tenía un semblante serio que acompañaba a sus dos ojos negros. Por las dos espadas que tenía el blasón de su uniforme se notaba al instante que este joven era un recluta. El pobrecillo sudaba y respiraba con mucha dificultad, seguramente por el enorme calor que desprendían los titanes, tanto enemigos como aliados._

 _-¡¿Qué cono haces aquí?! ¡Vete a casa, niño! ¡Fuera! ¡Regresa al cuartel, insensato!-Oyó decir el chico a cuatro soldados que habían resultado heridos._

 _Después de depositar a la munición de la mochila a los artilleros, al pelinegro le agarraron por el brazo y de un momento a otro se encontró con la mirada asesina que se parecía un poco a él si no fuera por el corte de pelo y su corta estatura. Levi._

 _-¡Joel! ¿Qué hace él otra vez afuera? ¿Qué es lo que haces afuera? ¡Ve a cubrirte!-Le ordenó el comandante de los exploradores para luego dirigirse a su amigo Erwin quien estaba controlando el ataque.-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?_

 _-Siete clases 8, once clases 15 y unos veinte clases 6.-Respondió el rubio._

 _Volviendo al muchacho de nombre Joel. El azabache estaba surcando el campo de artillería mientras se iba quedando sordo por el ruido de los cañones. Finalmente, llegó a la zona de reabastecimiento donde un grupo se estaba preparando. Allí Joel tendría que hacer su trabajo. ¿Luchar contra los titanes? No. Suministrar a los verdaderos soldados. De repente una mestiza asiática se acercó a él._

 _-Qué bueno que vienes a la fiesta, creí que ya te habrían llevado.-Dijo Mikasa mientras ayudaba a la escolta de unos heridos a zona segura._

 _-¿A quién? ¿A mí? Por favor, ya sabes que los de pelo negro no les gustamos. Además, ellos no sabrían qué hacer conmigo.-Respondió el chico concierta soltura pero sin cambiar la expresión de su cara._

 _En pocos segundos, Joel pudo ver cómo todos los amigos de Mikasa se iban directos a combatir. El chico sabía que su trabajo era mucho más guay. Mucho más que el suyo. Joel estaba a punto de saltar de la muralla para poder saltar a la acción, pero hubo cierta chica que le detuvo._

 _-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Adónde crees que vas, jovencito?_

 _-Por favor Mikasa, déjame ir. Tengo que dejar mi huella en este sitio._

 _-No Joel, ya dejas bastantes huellas en los lugares equivocados.-Decía la mediana de los Ackerman mientras empujaba ligeramente al chaval hacia el otro lado._

 _-Venga, solo diez minutos. Mataré a un titán y mi vida mejorará infinitamente. Estoy harto de esta puta mierda.-Digo Joel indignado por su situación._

 _-Esta mierda, como tú me dices, es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer por ti. Tendrías que estar agradecido por esto, te recuerdo que aún te quedan unos seis meses de entrenamiento. Te prometo que tu día llegará, Joel. Pronto estarás ahí afuera peleando contra ellos. Pero me temo que hoy no.-Le sentenció Mikasa antes de que ella también saltara para poder unirse a Eren en la lucha._

 _El muchacho se quedó mirando el páramo de la guerra contra aquellos seres. El pobre chico se tendría que pasar el resto de la reconquista haciendo eso. Joel también lo sabía. Un día iba a salir porque matar titanes lo era todo en ese mundo. Y cómo podría ignorar la única vida que ha conocido la humanidad._

…..

Jean en verdad necesitaba relajarse. Tanto ver a Eren intentar matarse le había dejado agotado. Hacía ya un día que había encontrado lo que parecía ser una piscina de aguas termales. Sí, a Jean le encantaba el agua, de alguna forma lo que le había relajado desde que era un niño pequeño era un buen baño.

Al entrar en la enorme sala hecha de mármol un olor inundó sus sentidos. Era un olor inconfundible pero al mismo tiempo era muy extraño. De repente, el vapor nubló los sentidos del castaño y se encontró andando sin control de sus actos hacia la bañera más cercana a él. Y entonces lo vio. Una figura femenina castaña que estaba completamente desnuda y cuyos atributos eran camuflados por la distorsión del agua. Esa fémina poseía una potente melena marrón rojizo que se fusionaba con las ondas del agua y era rodeada por algunas nubes de jabón que se habían formado. En verdad, aquella visión angelical haría que cualquier hombre perdiese la cabeza.

-¡JEAN!-El grito de Sasha hizo que Jean volviese de una vez a sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Sas…Digo Chica Patat…No. Me refiero a…¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí?-Preguntó el castaño entre tanto balbuceo.

-Pues me sentía tensa después de lo de Eren y entonces encontré esto y…Bueno, supongo que tú y yo hemos tenido la misma idea, ¿no?-Preguntó finalmente la arquera con una sonrisa.

-P-Pe-Pero…S-Se supone que debería…haber piscinas separadas.-Dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo así que por si acaso revisé el lugar por si había una sala igual pero no encontré. Imagino que la gente que está aquí arriba no verán la diferencia entre hombre.-Afirmó la chica con una ligera risa.-Oye, si te quieres meter, hazlo, por mí no hay ningún problema.

El muchacho hizo una pausa durante un minuto. No había ningún problema ni inconveniente. Ella estaba de a cuerdo con que es tuvieran los dos en la misma bañera. ¿Cuál problema había? Tal vez que era su amiga, la chica patata, etc.

Supongo que Jean pasará el resto de su vida sin saber cómo reunió la fuerza mental necesaria como para meterse en la misma bañera con Sasha. El castaño tenía que admitir que la chica se veía realmente adorable en aquella escena. De alguna manera se le vino a la cabeza el día en que la conoció, hace ya seis años. El día en el que prácticamente le plantó cara al instructor y eso le costó estar corriendo hasta el anochecer. A Jean Sasha le empezó a parecer rara e interesante desde aquel día. Puede…

-¡HEY, CHICOS! ¡Bomba va!-Gritó Connie antes de tirarse como una piedra en la bañera.

Jean y Sasha terminaron con sus cabezas empapadas en un segundo. Como siempre, Connie siendo tan oprtuno.

…..

El grupo de exploradores estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata intercambiando historias mientras comían algo envueltos en el furor de la noche y las estrellas. Lo más raro era que todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención a Perceo, quien aún estaba envuelto en sus vendajes al igual que su hermano Eren.

-Sí, tenía diez años y era mi primer naufragio. Estaba atrapado en una isla sin nada más que mi escudo de Escorpión. Era una isla normal y corriente pero lo que pasaba era que estaba ubicada en un lugar entre los cielos y la tierra. Fue por esa razón que El Minotauro me encontró y me empezó a perseguir. Pude sobrevivir un rato gracias a que tuve que nadar hacia una isla que estaba algo más alejada. Creí que no saldría de esa pero entonces de alguna forma el monstruo empezó a hundirse en el agua.

-¿Y se acabó? ¿Ya está? ¡Qué aburriemiento!-Exclamó Hangie.

-Tranquila señorita, no se apure porque mi historia con esa criatura no ha acabado.-Contestó el castaño haciendo que la investigadora se ruborizara.- De alguna forma debió escapar porque dos años más tarde el minotauro volvió a encontrarme y me persiguió por la jungla. Me abrí paso con la espada por la densa maleza más rápido que un felino, pero aún así esa cosa me pisaba los talones. De alguna forma los dos terminamos en la cima de un volcán, yo sabía que no tenía posibilidad contra él en el cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que decidí empezar a dar vueltas marearle para finalmente tirarle al volcán.

-¿Y entonces acabó todo?-Preguntó esta vez Armin.

-No. Yo sabía que ese bicho tenía que seguir vivo por lo que cuando cumplí los dieciséis años decidí que esa vez le obligaría a venir a mí.-Empezó a contar el semidiós el capítulo final de su historia.-Así que monté un puñado de trampas y esperé a la bestia. Y cuando estuvo preparado, embistió contra mí. Entonces corrí como el viento pero por desgracia las trampas fallaron. Cuando el minotauro ya me tenía entre sus manos solo me quedó rezar porque alguien me ayudara. Los dioses debieron oírme porque cuando me desperté pude ver en la nieve un puñado de sangre y uno de los cuernos de la bestia.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por el final de la historia de Perceo, aunque su hermano tenía algo que preguntar.

-¿Pero no recuerdas ver a nadie? ¿Nadie que te ayudara?

-No. Me desmaye. Aunque quién sabe, puede que algún día me vuelva a encontrar con él. Haría honor al nombre de Teseo si consigo derrotarlo. Aunque si él no fue capaz, poco podré hacer yo.

…..

Levi estaba observando el horizonte que aquel extraño monte le dejaba ver. A un lado, Mikasa estaba sentada en una silla con una expresión de preocupación en su cara, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Eren. En la mesa estab el libro que posteriormente había estudiado Levi, aquel con el guerrero blanco y rojo, que usaba las mismas espadas que ahora usaba el pelinegro y que tenía el mismo tatuaje rojo que él.

Levi, lo había hecho. Se lo había contado a Mikasa. A pesar de que con el tiempo lo habían ido aceptando, el hecho de que en ese momento tuvieran que contar como una familia seguía siendo extraño. Pero al menos ya se había cumplido una tarea. Absolutamente toda la historia del clan Ackerman ya estaba recopilada. De principio a fin. Todo empezaba con Kratos y terminada con ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba.

-No lo sé. Es decir…¿Este es nuestro destino? ¿Convertirnos es seres llenos de odio que solo pueden llevar venganza allá donde van?-Contestó el líder de los exploradores con una intensidad en su voz que no había sido oída antes.

Si lo que habían leído era cierto, el poder que tenía en su interior el clan Ackerman terminaría por destruir el mundo. Ese era el destino de todo aquel descendiente de Kratos, destruir todo aquello que se amaba y acabar consumiéndote en tu propio odio.

Levi agarró una de sus Espadas del Caos y se miró la mancha roja de su párpado en el metal. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Si el tatuaje o estaba completo puede que las cosas aún no estuvieran escritas.

-Tenemos que cambiar Mikasa.-Le señaló Levi a la mestiza.-Tenemos que ser mejores. Mejorarnos.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre que haremos eso?-Todos los Ackerman llevamos un poco de esa "Furia" como tú dices. Y la hemos sacado en más de una ocasión.

-¡Sí! Pero solo en caso en el que queríamos venganza por algún ser querido. Tal vez, podemos enfocar ese poder en otra dirección. Para hacer que los Ackerman limpiemos nuestro nombre de una buena vez. ¿Qué dices, niña? ¿Estás conmigo?

La muchacha azabache se incorporó y miró fijamente al patriarca de su clan.

-Intentare hacer eso que tú dices, yo tampoco quiero eso. No puedo ser eso. Pero si queremos que esto salga bien…Tenemos que contar con todos los Ackerman.

-¡Oh, no! Él no. No puede ser.

-Enano, escúchame. Puede que a ti aún te cueste entenderlo pero es así. Joel es uno de nosotros. Es el último descendiente del clan y posiblemente los sea durante una muy larga temporada. Le necesitamo.

 **RenKouen:** _Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Yo también lo pasé mal en la muerte de Armin pero recuerda que es un manga y que la muerte no se confirma de forma oficial hasta que se clava el último clavo del ataúd. Los dioses no odiaban en sí a los semidioses es solo que les cabreaba el tener que tenerlos a todos en regla y hacer que no se corrompieran con sus propios poderes._

 **Mafias jd:** _Me alegra mucho el conocer otro fan de God of War, espero que te guste el capítulo y que sigas comentando. La verdad es que Kratos comete un error al alejar a su hija del peligro, ya que en sí la está atrayendo más. Un ejemple sería el tráiler del nuevo GoW nórdico._


	16. Chapter 16

…..

 **Hace un año y medio (Después de la reconquista del muro María)**

 _Los dos Ackerman se encontraban en la pequeña sala del palacio real completamente solos. Levi parecía estar algo inquieto por lo que tenía que decir mientras que Mikasa mantenía la calma de siempre cuando bebía la copa que tenía entre las manos._

 _-¿Entonces tú también vas a venir con nosotros, enano?-Preguntó la chica para apaciguar la tensión que había entre ellos._

 _-Por supuesto, niña. Soy el comandante de los exploradores, si Erwin que no tiene un brazo va a ir yo no tengo ninguna escusa._

 _-¡Oh, perfecto! Y mientras estamos afuera, Joel cuidará el horno, fundirá el metal, afilará espadas, estará mucho tiempo solo…¿Qué podría salir mal?-Afirmó Mikasa con algo de enojo en su tono._

 _Levi resopló con fuerza y se llevó los dedos a la frente para poder apretársela._

 _-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él, Mikasa?_

 _-Podrías hablar con alguna frente para ocuparse del reconocimiento exterior de los muros dañados en la batalla.-Afirmó la asiática._

 _-Mikasa. Se parece a nosotros, se comporta como nosotros, actúa como nosotros. Pero nada de eso nos dice que no estará muerto antes de que se encuentre con el primer titán._

 _-¡Bah! Eso a ti no te consta.-Contestó la pelinegra._

 _-Claro que sí, estoy muy seguro._

 _-Claro que no.-Insistió Mikasa en hacerle ver a su pariente que estaba equivocado respecto a Joel._

 _-No, de hecho sí lo estoy.-Dijo Levi con terquedad._

 _-¡Claro que no!-Terminó gritando la chica._

 _-Escucha. Ya lo conoces, desde que lo encontramos en aquel orfanato supimos que tenía algo malo dentro de él. Justo como nosotros dos. No escucha, tiene la atención de un…gorrión. Le llevo a pescar y se pone a cazar…a matar ranas con una lanza. Eren quería salir a fuera porque añoraba la libertad pero Joel…solo quiere combatir. Anhela entrar en batalla. Lo desea fervientemente._

 _-Levi, nosotros también tuvimos deseos de ese tipo._

 _-Cuando era niño.-Empezó a narrar el capitán mientras Mikasa hacía un gesto de cansancio.-Kenny me dijo que le diera un puñetazo a una pared. Y lo hice. Creí que estaba loco, pero no le cuestioné. ¿Y sabes qué pasó? Pues…_

 _-Aquella pared se agrieto.-Terminó la mestiza por él._

 _-Me enseño de lo que es capaz un Ackerman, Mikasa. Puede derrotar ejércitos, derribar bosques, domar pueblos… Ya desde niño sabía en lo que era. ¡En lo que me convertiría!-El pelinegro hizo una pausa.-No tengo miedo de que Joel sea como yo. Tengo miedo de que sea peor que yo._

 _-No puedes frenarlo, Levi. Lo único que puedes hacer es prepararlo. Sé que no le tienes mucha fe pero la verdad es que ni tú ni yo estaremos siempre aquí para protegerle, él va a terminar saliendo._

…..

Era un páramo helado. Un fuerte ventisca golpeaba el horizonte como su fueran piedras contra una ventana. En una especie de acantilado, se podría apreciar la figura de un humano. Se trataba de un joven de pelo castaño que no tendría que superar los veinte años. Estaba encadenado, desnudo y ensangrentado por la zona superior del bazo.

-Sé que estas ahí.-Dijo el castaño mostrando signos de un agotamiento horrible.

Al levantar la mirada con dificultad el joven se encontró con el mismísimo rey del Olimpo, quien le miraba con unos gestos de desprecio bastante despreciables.

-Vaya, vaya. Mírate. Hubo tiempos en los que las únicas ocasiones en las que te encontraba de esta forma era cuando habías tenido una orgía con unas veinte mujeres, Prometeo. ¡Hay que ver cómo cambian los tiempos!-Se burló Zeus les muchacho encadenado a la roca.

-¿Quieres algo en especial o es que simplemente te has caído de tu nube?-Dijo el castaño mientras usaba una de las pocas fuerzas para esconder sus atributos de aquel dios.

-Venía a decirte que el reinado de tu hermano llega a su fin. Mis hijos han vuelto conmigo y en poco conseguirán ser lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotarle. En cuanto a ti, puede que te perdone este tormento…¡O puede que solo te mate! ¡O puede que decida olvidarme de ti y dejarte en este lugar para toda la eternidad!-Se empezó a reír Zeus mientras que se iba preparando para irse.

-Zeus…Saluda a los cachorros de Kratos de mi parte.- Aquella frase hizo que la mueca final de Zeus fuera de desagrado.

En cuanto el dios se fue, Prometeo no pudo evitar formar una ligera sonrisa mientras de fondo oía a un águila que volaba hacia él.

…..

La sala de la biblioteca estaba oscura y la poca luz que había la desprendía una chimenea en la cual estaba apoyada Atenea. La llamas solo hacían que la figura de la diosa tan solo se viera más poderosa y con muchísima más belleza que en ocasiones anteriores.

Mientras que la sabia avivaba las brasas, pudo apreciar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el sonar de unos ligeros pasos. Solo podía ser una persona.

Armin.-Dijo Atenea sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

-¡Sí, señora!-Afirmó el rubio mientras se ponía recto como un palo.

La diosa se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos del chico. La mujer se encontraba rara pues había encontrado algo en ese mortal que ni siquiera encontraba entre sus propios hermanos del Olimpo. Sus ojos, eran igual de azules que los suyos.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa. Creo que me harás más caso a mí que a cualquiera de mis hermanos. Mi padre estaba de acuerdo en que te la dijera yo. Como bien sabes tus amigos empezarán mañana el entrenamiento de dioses. Y creo que tú…también deberías participar.

Los ojos de Armin quedaron abiertos como dos platos.

-Eh…Hubiera hablado yo primero, porque se me ocurrió que ya tenemos suficientes guerreros inmortales y…

Antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar la mujer le lanzó una red en la que estaban amontonada una armadura plateada acompañado con una espada.

-Cuídalas, te harán de mucha falta.

-Señora, por favor. En verdad no puede combatir contra este tipo de titanes. He leído los libros, sé de lo que va a constar el entrenamiento.

-Cállate. Esto, es serio. Debes pensar en que esto es lo que se tiene que hacer. No es por ti, ni por mí. Es por la humanidad y esto es algo que no aprendiste ni en los libros ni tampoco en la instrucción.-La diosa sostuvo una de las dos espadas que llevaba al costado.-Cuando cargas esta espada, nos llevas a todos contigo. Significa que caminas, que hablas y piensas como nosotros.-Dijo Atenea mientras le sujetaba de los hombros para que él se pusiera recto.-Se acabó…todo esto.

-Pero usted acaba de señalarme entero. Creo que esta conversación está en un solo sentido.

-¡¿Me oíste o no me oíste?!-Preguntó con agresividad la castaña mientras que miraba más de cerca al chico.

Armin no habló sino que se limitó a asentir con su cabeza mientras conservaba su cara de nerviosismo.

-Bien. Entrena duro.-Dijo Atenea mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca.-Tengo que irme pero volveré. A lo mejor.

-Y yo estaré aquí. A lo mejor.-Contestó el rubio.-¡Señora espere!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó la ojiazul mientras sujetaba la puerta.

-Es que…hoy me ha llamado por mi nombre.

Atenea no respondió sino que se limitó a terminar de salir de aquella sala para dejar al chico solo con una sonrisa en su cara.

…..

Volvemos a estar en la tierra, aunque más bien parecía el infierno por todo el calor que emanaba de ahí. La lluvia ya había empezado a caer por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse del posible incendio que pudiese provocar los cuerpos de esos trece titanes muertos.

Del cuerpo de un titán moribundo, un pequeño bulto se empezó a formar en la nuca de la criatura. De repente la bestia terminó de morir en cuanto una mano salió del interior de la nuca. Luego un brazo, los dos, una cabeza con pelo negro, el torso de una figura humana y finalmente el cuerpo algo debilitado de un soldado al cual el uniforme se le había por poco quemado mientras que cuerpo del joven soldado pelinegro expulsaba vapor por toda la sangre que tenía encima.

Unos soldados que recién habían llegado contemplaban con algo de terror la escena.

-¡Ackerman¡ ¡Informe de situación!

Joel bajo con del cuerpo del titán para luego mirar a su superior con unos ojos sin vida que helarían al más fiero de los guerreros.

-Zona segura, señor. Trece titanes neutralizados y el resto del terreno está despejado. Pueden continuar.

-¿Dónde está el resto de tu tropa? ¡Los otras quince que venían contigo! ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-No lo hicieron, yo sí. Esa es toda la historia.-Sentenció el pelinegro meintras se retiraba sin importarle que la lluvia le siguiese dando.

 **RenKouen:** _Me alegro de que la idea del nuevo Ackerman de haya agradado. Sí quieres saber su aspecto exacto haz una búsqueda rápida en Google de "Kira Kousuke". No tiene pérdida. Él y yo tenemos cosas en común a parte del aspecto. Tranquila porque habrá más oportunidades para Jean y Sasha. Si supieses de God of War sabrías que en sí Kratos fue un mortal que se convirtió en el nuevo Dios de la guerra al derrotar a Ares._

 **Mafias jd:** _Estoy contento de que te interese esta idea. Lo que en sí quieren Levi y Mikasa es cambiar su destino. Conocen la historia de Kratos y saben cómo acabo es por eso que ellos no quieren lo mismo. No quiere acabar como acabó su padre._


	17. Chapter 17

-¡AHHHH!

Un grito atroz despertó a Kratos de su dulce sueño. Era el grito de su hija Calíope. Rápidamente el ahora granjero subió las escaleras de su casa para abrir de forma algo violenta la puerta de la habitación de la chica y encontrándosela sobre la cama temblando mientras que su cuerpo sudaba y no paraba de temblar. Cabe resaltar que los ojos de la joven estaban empapados en lágrimas. El hombre de piel blanca se acercó lentamente a su infante y le acarició el hombro para hacer que se tranquilizase, cosa que más o menos logró.

-Hija mía, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó de forma tranquila el antiguo guerrero.

-Yo..Yo…He visto…-La muchacha no pudo terminar y se aferro al pecho de su padre para romper en llantos.

-Shhh, mi niña. Tranquila. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, verdad?-Preguntó Kratos y el sonido parecido a un sí le hizo comenzar a acariciar el cabello castaño de su hija.-No te preocupes, no era real.

-¡No padre! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Parecía demasiado real!-Dijo la chica alejándose de su padre para mirarle a la cara, mostrando que su rostros aún estaba empapado.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto en tu sueño, Calíope?-Preguntó el padre pero esta vez con un tono que marcaba curiosidad.

-He visto…-La chica hizo una pausa antes de soltarlo todo.-He visto el fin de mundo. He visto cómo todo el mundo ardía alrededor mío y cómo un montón de gente moría sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Y en medio de todo ese caos, había…había alguien…Había alguien que me hacía mucho daño.-Terminó de contar la chica al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la cara.

Kratos, quien había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su hija, permanecía ahora con una expresión en rostro que mostraba sobretodo confusión y nerviosismo.

-Hija mía, dime. ¿Cómo era esa persona que te hacía daño?

-No lo sé estaba muy lejos pero tenía unas cosas atadas en sus manos que parecían cadenas y en los extremos había cosas tan grandes como rocas pero que a medida que avanzaba se veían muy afiladas.-Terminó de contar la castaña el relato de su sueño.

Los ojos de Kratos se pusieron tan blancos como su mismísima piel, pero consiguió detener esa reacción a tiempo para que su hija no sospechara de nada y mirarla otra vez con serenidad.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Era solo un sueño.-El espartano comenzó a arropar a su hija para que volviese a quedarse dormida.-Y de hecho, las pesadillas tienen un beneficio inesperado. No te hacen más fuerte pero lo que sí hacen es prepararte para cuando esos sueños se hagan realidad. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no dejaba de tener pesadillas con tu tío Deimos. Todas las noches veía en mis sueños cómo lo alejaban de mí una y otra vez.

-¿Alguna vez dejaste de tener pesadillas?-Preguntó Calíope haciendo que la voz de su padre se parase en seco.

-Sí. Cuando me volvía a encontrar con él.-Terminó Kratos dándole un beso en la frente a su hija-Duerme un poco, estarás bien.

El espartano dejó a su hija descansar otra vez y decidió salir afuera para ahora tranquilizar su mente. Mientras que Kratos observaba el inmenso páramo estrellado que adornaba las tierras en las que se alzaba su hogar, una serie de preguntas acosaban sus cabeza. ¿Serian iguales las visiones de su hija a las suyas que se terminarían haciendo realidad? ¿Otro mal volvería a castigar el mundo? Y lo más importante: ¿Sería él quien al final tuviese que acabar con ese mal?

…..

En una taberna de la ciudad de Trost el ambiente estaba muy animado, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo pues desde que ya habían pasado meses desde la reconquista del Muro María, los soldados ya no tenían permitido beber sin pagar.

Para continuar nuestra historia habrá que recalcar a todos soldados, una rubio y el otro pelirrojo, que se encontraban sentados en una mesa.

-Oye, aún no se sabe nada de la banda de los de exploración. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ni idea. Sea lo que sea lo que les haya pasado se lo merecen. Nadie debería salir así de lejos de los muros. Además los monstruos que les acompañaban también habrán muerto. Jaeger y los demás titanes.-Contestó el rubio con algo de desprecio. Acto seguido levantó su jarra de cerveza para que su amigo brindara con él.-Por el fin de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Ua. Oye pero no que la reina iba también con esos infelices. Sé que nunca a importado mucho ya que son los cuerpos militares los que mandan en estos muros.

-Tienes razón, en sí ella era tan solo una cara bonita. ¡Aunque bonito era todo lo que tenía esa rubia!-Carraspeó el rubio para después echarse a reír con su amigo.

-¡Y qué lo digas! ¡Lo que me hubiera divertido yo con esa carita linda! Una dios. ¡Una diosa!

-¡Nos ha jodido! Ella fue soldado al igual que nosotros. Si tan solo la hubiera conocido un año antes. Madre mía…¡Ese pequeño agujerito y esas tetitas! ¡Era como una gominola!

Antes de que aquellos dos indeseables continuaran diciendo barbaridades. Fueron a callados por la presencia de un azabache que vestía al igual que todo el mundo un uniforme pero que levantaba a cada paso que daba cierta aura oscura al igual que sus dos parientes.

Joel se acercó a la barra con un semblante serio y asesino pero a pesar de eso le solicitó a la mesera que atendía la barra un batido de chocolate con mucha amabilidad. La chica le dio un vaso grande y le dedicó una sonrisa debido al agradecimiento de este.

-Imagino que entonces él es el último Ackerman.-Habló el pelirrojo con un susurro a su amigo.

-Sí, pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Acaso no oyes lo que dicen de él? Dejo morir a todos sus compañeros en una misión.-Contestó el rubio en un tono un poco más alto que el de su amigo creyendo que el azabache no le iba a poder oírle.

Caso error pues Joel se levantó de la silla y de dirigió a los dos soldados con el vaso aún en la mano.

-Vosotros dos. ¿Tenéis algo que decirme?-Preguntó Joel con odio pues al igual que Levi no le gustaba que se metieran con él a sus espaldas.

-Para nada, Joel. No tenemos nada que hablar con un muerto viviente.

El joven levantó una ceja por el reciente comentario del rubio. El pelirrojo sabía que no podía dejar a su camarada solo al haber dicho tal insolencia pues decidió intervenir.

-Tu patético clan a perecido. Ahora es tu turno.

-Mi clan volverá de nuevo a la tierra, no os equivoquéis.-Contestó Joel conteniéndose las ganas de decirles a esos idiotas algo peor. O hacerles.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo? Solo eres un niñato.-Terminó el rubio creyendo que ya había dejado hecho polvo al muchacho.

-Tal vez podría usar a vuestras hermanas para restaurar mi clan y traer nuevos Ackerman. Seguro que ellas están más que dispuestas.

Los dos soldados terminaron con la boca abierta por el comentario de aquel muchacho. Joel, por su parte, volvió a sentarse en la barra para disfrutar. EN cambio, los dos infelices se levantaron.

-¿Qué es lo que nos has querido decir, cabrón de mierda?-Preguntó el rubio con mucha furia en su voz.

-He querido decir que tengáis cuidado. Que tengo mucha mala hostia, ¿sabéis? Los de mi familia comemos titanes y vomitamos fuego. Y por mi parte yo puedo volar el culo a una pulga de un tiro a doscientos metros. A sí que mejor volver a sentaros antes de que me levante otra vez pero esta vez será para algo más que para hablar.

-No creo que hables tanto cuando te hayamos arrancado los testículos y te los metamos por la boca, niñato maricón.-Agregó esta vez el pelirrojo.

Lo único que hizo Joel fue terminarse su batido de un trago u colocar una bola llena de monedas sobre el mostrador para luego dirigirse a la camarera que le había servido antes.-Cóbrese toda la bolsa, señorita. Creo que se acaba de declarar la guerra.

…..

Todos los miembros del Cuerpo de exploración se encontraban en la armería de Hefesto. Parecían bien solo que en aquel momento no llevaba ni sus uniformes ni su ropa normal. Llevaban puestas armaduras y ya armas de lo más peculiares. Armas olímpicas

-¿Y estás seguro de que funcionará?-Le preguntó Erwin a Hefesto mientras que este ponía en el muñón de su antiguo brazo algo parecido a la coraza brazal de una armadura.

-Bueno, esto es solo un prototipo. El de verdad estará mejor, será un traje entero. Pero no tendrías que tener problema en moverla.

Erwin se levantó y pudo comprobar que sus dedos, su mano y todo su brazo se movía a la par que él lo ordenaba. El rubio no podía dejar de maravillarse con la magia de aquel aparato mientras que Levi vestía un peto de metal y que iban acompañada de hombreras, brazales y rodilleras negras. El pelinegro sostenía con disgusto un casco entre sus manos. -No me pondré esta mierda. Ni hablar. Además llegamos hasta aquí sin nada de esto, ¿no?-Preguntó el Ackerman mayor mientras que agarraba una de sus espadas del caos y la blandía.

Mientras tanto en otro rincón se encontraba Eren, ya repuesto de sus heridas, caminando con su nueva armadura hasta que vio como Perceo ayudaba a Mikasa a ponerse lo que parecían unas medias de cuero. El castaño no hubiera intervenido de no ser porque después de eso Perceo se posicionó por detrás y le ayudó a la chica a amarrar bien su cinturón mientras que sus rostros se acercaban. Muy cerca, muy cerca. ¡Demasiado cerca!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Eren con algo de descaro(Como de costumbre).

-Percy tan solo me está ayudando con una cosa.-Respondió Mikasa alertada de la actitud de su hermastro.

-Sí, sí pero…¿Cómo que Percy?-Preguntó ahora el castaño sin entender nada esta vez.

-Es un derivado amistoso de mi nombre que la señorita Mikasa me dijo. Es genial, ¿no crees, hermano?-Respondió Perceo con aquella sonrisa que a Eren le irritaba tanto.

El último suceso que ocurrió durante este cambio de vestuario sucedió cuando Armin se ponía su armadura. Era muy parecida a la de Eren solo que la suya combinaba los colores verde con detalles plateados. Al rubio le estaba costando mucho amarrase el cinturón al traje, por suerte cierta diosa angelical rubia se encontraba allí para ayudarle.

-¡Armin, déjame ayudarte!-Historia, quien seguía con su ropa normal, empezó al instante a crear el nudo correcto para el cinturón. Lo hizo con tanta soltura que el rubio no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro.-No te sorprendas. Me he criado en una granja, ¿te olvidas?

-Sí lo sé. Pero es que no sé si está bien que una reina le haga esto a sus súbditos.-Dijo el erudito con algo de nerviosismo pues esta vez su amiga estaba más cerca que otras veces.

-Armin, sabes perfectamente que a ti, a Eren y a todos los demás no les veo como eso. ¡Por favor, nos conocemos desde hace años!-Exclamó la rubia esta vez como si estuviera regañando a Armin.

-Lo siento. Aprecio mucho que me veas como tu amigo.

-¿Amigo? Armin…-La chica se acercó un poco más, cerró sus preciosos ojos azules y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Armin.-Yo no tengo amigos. Yo tengo familia.

El joven estratega quedó en shock durante varios segundos. La belleza de su rostro. La hermosura de sus ojos. La escultura que era su cuerpo. Y la bondad que desprendía toda su alma y espíritu. Ella era una semidiosa al ser la hija de Zeus. Pero en verdad ella debería haber ascendido al Olimpo hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Armin, tú nariz!-Exclamó la chica asustada por lo que le estaba pasando al rubio.

Una cantidad de sangre bastante importante estaba ahora fluyendo afuera de la nariz de Armin.

Matias jd: _Me alegro que lo de Zeus y Prometeo te haya gustado. Es un personaje que va a tener mucha importancia en la historia._


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Lamento mucho la inactividad que ha tenido durante estos días la historia pero es que he estado disfrutando de mi estancia aquí en Perú, aprovecho para mandarles un fuerte saludo a todos mis lectores aquí. Además, aquí acaba de salir Pokemon GO y me han tenido que prestar un móvil. ¡No encuentro un jodido Raichu! También quiero agradeceros por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando todos y es un placer comprobar cómo este pequeño proyecto de fanfic se ha convertido en una gran historia con tantos seguidores como vosotros. Lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Gracias.**

 **Bueno esto no tiene mucho que ver en la historia principal pero era una escena que necesitaba hacer y creo que la da cierto toque tierno al fanfic. Para el que no se dé cuenta este capítulo es básicamente un POV de Mikasa.**

…..

 **Hace tres años**

 _Me encontraba caminando por las inmensas calles de Trost. Era una mañana cálida y llena de alegría dentro del mercado, era realmente increíble como esta ciudad había recuperado su esplendor después del ataque de los titanes. Puede que fuera cierto lo que decía a menudo el comandante Pixies: Pase lo que pase, la humanidad siempre se sobrepasa a todo._

 _Podía sentir como algunas miradas eran clavadas en mi persona. No puedo culpar a esta gente, no todos los días caminaba por la ciudad la segunda superviviente del clan Ackerman. Incluso si el clan fuese tan grande como hace cincuenta años seguiría siendo fácil reconocernos. Nuestro pelo y ojos negros, nuestra piel blanquecina, nuestros caracteres inconfundibles…Nuestra mirada muerta y perdida. Además, Levi y yo éramos celebridades al ser los últimos miembros del clan. Hoy eso cambiaría._

 _Lo había encontrado. Me costó mucho descifrar los archivos de Kenny, había que admitir que aquel viejo loco asesino era muy inteligente pues nadie podría las claves que escondían sus documentos necesitaron toda la atención de Armin y Hanji juntos. Después de eso, la cosa solo se resumió en atar hilos y separar los que ya estuvieran cortados. Dos meses después todo me llevó ahí, a un orfelinato. El hogar del último Ackerman._

 _Se llamaba Joel, tenía once años y estaba solo. Por lo visto, parece que este chico no tuvo mayor o menor suerte que Levi o que yo. Él también era Ackerman por parte de su madre. Quién se había quedado embarazada por accidente de él y había decidido criarle sola. Su infancia fue dura y pobre al igual que la de Levi pero pudo disfrutar durante un tiempo del amor e una familia como yo. Qué pena que tal felicidad solo durara hasta su cuarto cumpleaños. Un día su madre le sacó al pueblo para que se bañara por primera vez en un lago, estuvo ahí chapoteando hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando regresaban a su casa, un ladrón se abalanzó sobre ellos y le exigió a su madre que le diese todo lo que tenía encima. El ladrón pareció no estar contento con el botín por lo que decidió agarrar a su madre por el brazo y exigirla más. Un enfrentamiento instantáneo terminó con el desenlace más trágico pero no desconocido para una madre Ackerman: El cuchillo clavado en cuello. Después todo fue, trauma, tristeza y miedo. A las pocas semanas de la muerte de su madre, la policía militar fue a buscarle y le llevo directo al orfelinato. Fue ahí donde había permanecido durante esos siete años y de donde yo le sacaría._

 _Fue la curioso que la persona que debería haberme apoyado más fue en realidad la única que se opuso a mí en la decisión de ir a buscar a ese niño. Levi me dio los siguientes argumentos: "No tenemos que meternos en la vida de ese chico" "¿Crees que es una idea aconsejable el traer otro Ackerman a la luz?" "Tienes que hacerme caso, soy el patrón de la familia" y "¿Quiénes somos nosotros como para tener que ocuparnos de ese enano?" Mis respuestas fueron sencillas: "Si alguien tiene derecho a meterse en su vida esos somos solo nosotros", "No sé si sea lo mejor para el mundo pero no negaré el cariño que una vez me ofrecieron a mí.", "Puedes meterte el título de patrón por donde te quepa.", "¿Quién era Kenny para tener que ocuparse de ti, enano?"_

 _Discutimos, ya lo creo que discutimos. Pero al final a ese bobo no le quedó más remedio que jactarse. Todos me apoyaron en ir a buscarle, incluso Eren. Si no recuerdo mal me dijo que le divertía la idea de tener un con-cuñado. Pero sin duda el que creo que se esforzó más fue Armin. Había sido él quien había ido a rellenar todos los documentos con mi firma y con la de Levi. ¿Qué por qué no fui yo? Bueno, es muy sencillo. Esta era una de las raras ocasiones en mi vida en las que el miedo se apoderaba de mí._

Este mundo está llenos de dolor. En algunos pueblos se dice que se debe llorar cuando un bebé nace porque vino a un mundo que está lleno de sufrimiento.

 _Caminaba por los pasillos del orfelinato y en el otro lado del pasillo pude oír una voz muy conocida. Era Armin._

 _-¡Hola Joel! Por fin te veo, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Espera un momento, vuelvo en seguida._

 _Me quedé inmovilizada en aquel momento. Justo a la derecha estaba…mi familia. Mis pensamientos volvieron en sí en cuando pude ver a Armin salir de pasillo y dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa. No pude hacer nada más que reaccionar._

 _-A-Armin, ¿necesitas algo? Pide lo que quieras, también puedo llamar a Sasha. Eren vendrá más tarde con un carruaje para los tre…Digo cuatro._

 _-Gracias, Mikasa. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no bienes y te acercas?_

 _Fui incapaz de responder y sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Armin se dio cuenta de eso._

 _-¿No quieres verle? Estoy seguro de que él también quiere conocerte. ¿No quieres darle un abrazo?_

 _Armin me agarró del brazo y me hizo surcar lo que quedaba de pasillo. En aquel momento vi una imagen que nunca olvidaría en la vida. La primera es cuando Eren me puso mi bufanda por primera vez, y la segunda…cuando pude ver por primera vez a mi sobrino a los ojos. Era como yo, tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, parecía que su cara era una mezcla de la de Levi y la mía. Solo era un centímetro más pequeño que su tío pero está claro que eso se corregirá con los años. Su cabello esta algo largo, casi le tapa los ojos. Viste con ropa de mendigo y está muy sucio y cansado. Lo extraño es que lo que refleja su mirada no es muerte, sino desconfianza y miedo. Miedo a mí._

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sonreír al verte…tan pequeño y frágil. Lo único que puedo hacer es sentir una inmensa felicidad.

 _-Eh, Armin mejor háblale tú. Parece que no le gusto.-Dije nerviosa. Juro que tenía ganar de sacer los cables y irme de ahí volando._

 _Pude oír a Armin soltando una risa ligera y poniendo una mano en mi hombro._

 _-Claro que no. Vamos, dile algo. Habla con él._

 _Me acerqué hasta estar a un centímetro de él. Cuando puse ms manos en sus hombros pude notar cómo estos se erguían ligeramente. Puede que pensase que le iba a hacer daño._

 _-Hola…Hola, Joel. So-Soy Mikasa, tu tía.-Tras decir esas palabras fui capaz de notar cómo el ambiente se relajaba y cómo los dos nos calmábamos al mismo tiempo._

 _Todo paso muy rápido a continuación. Él se abalanzó sobre mí, pude notar la fuerte presión de su cara en mi abdomen y también la de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba claro que había heredado la fuerza de la familia. Empecé a sentir una humedad en mi vientre. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? O mejor aún, ¿estaba yo llorando?_

No puedo creer que un ser tan pequeño pueda traer esta inmensa felicidad a mi vida. Joel, este mundo está lleno de sufrimiento, es un hecho. Pero quiero que sepas que al igual que las cosas malas también suceden cosas hermosas. Creo que he vivido cosas terribles pero al final del túnel siempre hubo una luz. Ahora esa luz se intensificó.

 _Me agaché para estar a la altura de su cara y seguir abrazándole mientras que nuestras lágrimas caían en el regazo del contrario. Usé mi brazo para atraer su cabeza hacia mí. No quería separarme de él pero era tal mi dicha en aquel momento que parecía que iban a alejarlo de mí en cualquier momento. Ahora él era Joel Ackerman, mi sobrino y mi familia._

 _-_ Bienvenido _Joel._

 _…_

Matías jd: Gracias por haber comentado. Créeme, el suelo en sí va a tener mucho contexto en el futuro. Kratos en un personaje al que sí o sí se le va a tener que meter de lleno en la historia como protagonista en acción, ya tengo una ligera idea. Lo de la taberna es algo que tenía que ponerse sí o sí, y hay que admitir que Levi hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. Te dará gracia cuando Joel le pregunte a su tío qué es ese tatuaje en su ojo. Lo de Armin es normal, no nos metamos con él porque Internet ya se ceba con el pobrecillo. Lo de Christa es normal, a ver ella en la serie es una de las chicas más guapas que hay ¡Por la santa mierda es una diosa! Aunque sí pudiese entrar en contacto con una de ellas sería con Sasha. ¿Con quién lo harías tú? No te hagas ilusiones porque la pareja de Armin será Annie. No tengo nada en contra de Christa pero cuando leo un fanfic de ellos dos me siento como si estuviera leyendo un hentai de hermanos cometiendo incesto. Una pregunta algo indebida pero, ¿eres de España? No te ofendas pero es que tus expresiones son muy de allí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Este es un mensaje para todos los que siguen esta historia, y las demás. Para empezar quiero disculparme por el hecho de que no tengáis capitulo nuevo pero es que durante este tiempo o he estado disfrutando de mis vacaciones o he estado con otros proyectos, digo esto para que sepáis que habrá continuación del fanfic y que no soy el típico escritor que abandona una historia dejando colgados a sus lectores sin ni siquiera borrarla. Mañana empiezo de nuevo el instituto. Tengo pocos arrepentimientos, este verano ha sido una maravilla, he visto lugares nuevos, he disfrutado con mi familia y os he conocido a todos vosotros mis queridos lectores. Pero bueno, el instituto es algo muy diferente.**

 **Si habéis leído mi Bio, muchos sabréis que el instituto no es la mejor época de mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso intentó no derrumbarme y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, a la gente a la que yo le importo sufre viéndome mal…Este mensaje va dirigido a todas las personas que no lo pasan o no lo han pasado especialmente bien. Espero que no suene muy cursi y que lo intentéis tener en cuanta en laguna ocasión.**

 **Ser felices. ¡Simplemente sonreíd! Da igual si tenéis o no motivos porque nadie tiene motivos o derecho a quitároslo la sonrisa. Nunca os tenéis que dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos. No va a servir de nada que hagáis daño a los demás porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es rebajaros a su nivel. El odio únicamente genera más odio, es mejor perdonar y seguir sonriendo. Si actuáis con buena fe nunca tendréis que arrepentiros de nada. Tened cuidado con las influencias externas. No hagáis algo que no queréis solamente para encajar ni dejéis de dejar de hacer lo que os gusta para ser aceptados porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es engañaros a vosotros mismos, porque aparentas lo que no eres. ¡Recordad que vosotros elegís lo que queréis en vuestras vidas. Evitad tener que depender de la opinión pública. Siempre va a ver quien os critique hagáis lo que hagáis, sin embargo no olvidéis que en el mundo hay gente buena, aunque a veces cueste mucho creerlo. ¡Así que nunca perdáis la esperanza y buscadla! Nunca os sintáis solos porque no lo estáis, tampoco os hundáis si las cosas van mal. Recordad que si el camino fuese siempre de rosas la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no creéis?**

 **Ahora una vez terminado esto procederé a contestar el review que me ha mandado un amigo.**

Matíasjd: **Esta bien que te haya gustado el encuentro entre estos familiares. Realmente es una escena que refleja mucho, como que ya dejamos de a un lado el tema de los titanes y dioses y es simplemente eso: Dos personas que se han estado buscando que al fin se encuentran. Puse lo de Levi porque es que yo sería un Ackerman en toda regla. No solo por mi aspecto sino porque también yo poseo esa mirada. Ya sabes, la que usan estos dos, esa mirada que es como una máscara. Ah, eres de Argentina. No te preocupes de vez en cuando yo también cometo algún que otro error cuando escribo, es por eso que reviso dos o tres veces las cosas antes de publicarlas. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría proponerte. Sé que no tienes cuenta y que tal vez este mensaje no te llegué pero es que es necesario que te haga esta proposición porque…me has caído bien, eres buen tío. Y sería estúpido por mi parte sino cuento con una persona así para el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Verás estoy trabajando en un fanfic en los que varias OCs con poderes o sin ellos se enfrentan en un plano parecido al de Civil War. Y ahora yo te propongo en crear o más bien terminar de crear la OC que me falta para mi equipo. Estaría muy agradecido si aceptas.**


	20. Chapter 20

...

 **Kratos conoce a su esposa Lysandra**

El joven soldado espartano de apenas veinte años de edad se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la taberna que había encontrado. Kratos podía notar como todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Él sabía perfectamente que la poca privacidad era uno de los sacrificios de ser él. Todo el mundo sabría quien era aunque se dejase el pelo largo y no tuviera ese tatuaje rojo.

Su fama se debía a la más reciente de sus batallas. Siendo solo un soldado raso, fue enviado a formar parte de un pelotón que realizaría un reconocimientos en el territorio persa. Resultó que aquella zona estaba rodeada por varios mercenarios del emperador por lo que la misión se canceló. Sin embargo, el capitán a cargo de la tropa parecía querer más medallas o algo así por lo que decidió proseguir; aquello fue lo último que pensó aquel capitán cuando un guerrero persa le cortó el brazo de un solo corte. Kratos sabía que solo había una posibilidad para sus compañeros de salir con vida, que él mismo hiciera de cebo para los persas. El espartano fue directo hacia sus enemigos, podría decirse que se armó la buena cuando el guerrero se topó con aquellos malditos. El pensamiento del resto de la tropa era claro: _Kratos ha muerto y ahora nos toca a nosotros_. Pero para sorpresa para ellos lo siguiente que vieron entre las arenas fue a Kratos rodeado de treinta y dos persas y lleno de sangre. Fue alabado por toda Esparta, varias mujeres vieron otra vez a sus maridos por eso. Porque a Kratos no le interesaba el vivir, sino el que ellos lo hicieran.

Pero basta ya de hablar de batallas y carnicerías. Hoy Kratos no era un guerrero, no. Hoy tan solo era un hombre. Un hombre que intentaba ganarse el amor de una mujer que había encontrado cautivadora.

Lysandra se sentó en aquella misma mesa mientras traía una jarra llena de vino y unos vasos. Se pasaron varias horas hablando y bebiendo, tiempo que utilizó el espartano para saber más acerca de su acompañante. Poca cosa, una chica granjera que había tenido la suerte de poder trabajar como tabernera en vez de cómo ramera. A pesar de eso, Kratos pudo notar que Lysandra había bebido más que él. Si las cosas seguían así el espartano sabía que terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se podría arrepentir en un futuro próximo. Sujetó la muñeca de la castaña antes de que volviera a agarrar el vaso.

-No creo que debiera seguir bebiendo, mi señora.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre soldado, acaso tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar?

Kratos no respondió sino que mantuvo su semblante igual de serio que siempre.

-Puedo notar por su mirada…que queréis protegerme de algo, Kratos. Pero no me lo quiere decir…porque creo que usted tiene miedo de cómo le pueda mirar después. Digamé de qué y porqué o agarraré el vaso.

Ante aquella amenaza Kratos decidió responder, prefería haber intentado y perdido que no haberlo intentado nunca. El espartano tomo aliento y se preparó para decir la verdad.

-He hecho daño a gente, Lysandra. Y seguiré haciéndole daño a gente posiblemente hasta que ya no sea capaz de hacerlo. Muchos soldados vuelven de la guerra estando dementes porque no han podido aguantar lo que han visto, pero yo lo aguanto. Y no solo eso, sino que me encanta hacerlo. Y en el fondo adoro que la gente me respete por ser bueno en lo que hago. Te seré sincero toda la vida y por eso te digo que posiblemente justifique las atrocidades que hago por el honor o la patria…Pero realmente es porque disfruto haciéndolo.- Kratos hizo una pausa antes que terminar con su declaración.- Así que ya sabes lo que soy. Un monstruo.

Cualquiera pensaría que la joven hubiera agarrado la jarra y se la hubiera tirado o hubiera huido despavorida. Pero en vez de eso, puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del espartano.

-Te equivocas. Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. No solo dolor e ira. También está el bien en ti, lo he visto. Y cuando puedas acceder a él…poseerás una fuerza que no tendrá rival.

Los dos se quedaron allí durante algún tiempo y después se fueron a la residencia del espartano. Aunque Kratos supiera lo que pasaría durante los años siguientes, no cambiaría aquella noche por nada. No había nada de lo que arrepentirse. Aún.

…

 **Joel recibe la primera lección de Mikasa**

El joven Joel se encontraba en su habitación realizando una tarea que a él le parecía productiva.

-Joel…¿Por qué arreglas esas botas?-Preguntó su prima Mikasa que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Joel apenas había conocido a su prima desde hace tres meses pero ya sentía como que podía hablarle de todo.

-Las estoy arreglando para poder venderlas. Nos vendrá bien el dinero.

Mikasa se acercó al pequeño con una sonrisa poco vista en el rostro y le sentó junto con ella en la cama. Había algo que necesitaba hablar con él.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa. Ya te he dije que las cosas iban a mejorar, y así va a ser.-La mestiza hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Últimamente he estado algo distraído y no me he preocupado lo suficiente por ti.

-Ya sé que tú siempre están muy ocupada, pero no importa. Lo entiendo.

-Sí, pero nunca debería estarlo tanto como para no tener tiempo para ti. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar.

-Prima, soy mayor y entiendo que hay veces en las que las cosas no salen como uno quiere y…

Mikasa acalló de forma rápida a Joel para que no continuara.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que pienses, Joel. Los imposibles a veces se cumplen.

Eso a otros, porque a mí…

Antes de que el azabache pudiera continuar, Mikasa les quitó las botas de las manos.

-No las van a vender, no quiero que olvides que las cosas dependen de nosotros. Aunque muchas veces pensemos que no…se pueden cambiar.- Mikasa hizo una pausa antes de continuar y aprovechó para devolverle las botas a Joel.-Nada es imposible.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber que eso es verdad?

La chica puso su mano sobre la cabellera del joven y sonrió.

-Lo imposible siempre nos sucede a los Ackerman.

…

 **Actualidad…**

Nos encontramos en lo más alto de una montaña que ya habíamos visto antes, en una el la que dos pilares de piedra agarraban las cadenas con las que se sujetaban a un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años magullado con manchas de sangre en el estómago.

El joven parecía estar muy cansado y su mirada estaba cerrada debido a eso. Pero a pesar de aquello, Prometeo fue capaz de levantar su cabeza y mirar al frente. Vio la figura de una mujer castaña, de ojos verdes y piel clara con las proporciones y las curvas que iban más allá a las de una diosa. Sus brazos y cuello estaban libres pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado con un vestido de hojas verdes. La mujer se hallaba delante de un montón de piedras.

-Es curioso como son las cosas en las montañas. Todo fluye hacia abajo. La gente que vive en los muros piensa de forma distinta ya que viven en una llanura. Una vez yo intente tomar partido en eso. Una vez que llovió más de la cuenta desvié el agua hacia el este. Los habitantes de aquella granja me lo agradecieron durante el mes entero. Los niños bailaban por mí para decirme que era una heroína. Pero en mi egoísmo no pude notar que al desviar el torrente había condenado a la granja de al lado. Mientras los niños bailaban, los caballos se ahogaban. En mis sueños aún los oía gemir de dolor.

-¿Alguna vez dejaste de tener pesadillas?-Preguntó Prometeo sin saber de si le contestaría.

-Sí. Cuando conocí a tu hermano. Él me hizo creer que había bondad en el mundo. Él era mi mundo.-La mujer paró.-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti, Gaia.

…

Yo: _Te agradezco que hayas seguido durante tanto tiempo mis trabajos y espero que sigas haciéndolo y comentando._

Matíasjd: Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación a mi escuadrón suicida, las cosas se van a poner divertidas de ahora en adelante. Lo que me gustaría que hicieres si puedes es que te hicieras una cuenta para poder hablar conmigo ya que en los reviews me gustaría que te limitases a opinar sobre el fic y siguieras como mi lector ya que lo estás haciendo genial. Espero tu respuestas, tú y yo vamos a hacer cosas maravillosas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Antes de la primera Titanomaquia**

En un plano existencial en que únicamente un paisaje espacial que mostraba el universo en toda su plenitud y en el centro había una especie de suelo de plata y oro en el que se encontraban aproximadamente ocho individuos.

-Está muerto. Cronos, está muerto.-Habló un muchacho albino de ojos negros vestido con una túnica azul oscuro que aproximadamente tendría que tener unos dieciséis años de edad. (Aunque en realidad su edad era la misma que la del viento)

-¿Estás seguro, Tifón? ¿De verdad su propio hijo le ha matado?-Preguntó incrédulo otro joven de esta vez pelo marrón claro de túnica naranja.

-No te sorprendas tanto Hyperion. Cronos se comió a todos sus hermanos y también trató de comérselo a él. Tenía que estallar por algún sitio.-Afirmo un chico pelinegro y ojiazul de ojos negros que portaba una vestimenta negra con detalles azules.

Ahora que ya se habían revelado a algunas de esas identidades se tenía que destacar el hecho de que todas estas personas conincidían en cada uno de sus rasgos físicos: Musculatura, piel, edad…Incluso con algunos se mantenía el mismo peinado.

-Es cierto, Océano. Le advertimos a Cronos de que todo esto no traería nada bueno. Se dejó llevar demasiado por esa profecía de que uno de sus hijos le terminaría arrebatando el poder.-El muchacho de pelo castaño y túnica roja que hablaba ahora hizo una pequeña risa durante la pausa de su habla.-Y luego…Fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para creerse de que podría mantener un equilibrio sólido entre el deber y el querer.

-Quería mantener su poder pero no quería matarlos. Creyó que almacenándolos a todos en su estómago conseguiría reinar y su conciencia tranquila.-Terminó otro joven de pelo negro con vestimenta morada que extrañamente se parecía al de túnica roja más que el resto.-Nuestro hermano no era un buen hombre…pero tenía ideales.

-Típico de los hombres…Miran mucho lo que tienen delante sin antes rascar la superficie.-Se oyó una voz femenina desde detrás de los ya mencionados.

En cuanto los oyentes se dieron la vuelta vieron que una joven de pelo castaño y largo con un vestido verde, con unas simetrías que serían capaces de hacer rendir a un ejército entero, se aproximaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Prometeo…Atlas…Me encanta cuando los dos intentáis usar vuestros cerebros. Pero, por favor, tratar de usarlo correctamente la próxima vez.-La hermosa joven respiro antes de darles su lección a aquellos "niños".-Cronos no está muerto, y no me ha hecho falta usar nuestras conexión titán para saberlo. Imaginadlo, le hace daño a sus hermanos, tortura y abusa de su madre y trata de asesinarlo a él también. No es por nada pero si yo fuera él hubiera pensado en algo más que hacer con él antes que se me pasara la idea de matarlo. Se merece sufrir más.

Gaia. La mujer titán más inteligente y poderosa después de Rea. Su belleza e intelecto eran capaz de encandilar a más de uno de los aquí presentes a pesar de que todos tenía conocimiento de que ella era una joven comprometida con alguien más. Pero eso no era inconveniente para que más de uno la devoraran con sus ojos cuando ella pasaba.

-¿Entonces…Cronos está…?-Trató de preguntar de forma algo débil un joven de pelo negro con ojos grises que vestía unas ropas del mismo color.

-Tranquilo Hepimeteo, está vivo. Todo lo vivo que se puede estar cuando te han quitado el poder y te han encaramado una montaña a la espalda.

Varios de los presentes no pudieron contener una risa ante aquella declaración. Cronos nunca había sido el favorito de la familia. Su sed de poder, la manera en la que trataba sus dominios y por no hablar de la forma en la que trataba a su esposa lo hacían ser un individuo imposible de tolerar…Pero aún era uno al que no se podían enfrentar.

-Y entonces…¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Océano una vez que habían acabado todos de reírse.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos ahora, niño?-Cuestionó en voz alta una chica de pelo negro vestida con ropas negras con detalles rojos y unos ojos marrones muy rojizos.-Debemos seguir como hasta ahora.

-Thera tiene razón. Mi hermana está en lo cierto. No debemos entrar en conflicto con Zeus y sus hermanos. Recordad las reglas que tenemos: Nunca tomamos partido, solo actuamos.-Afirmó un chico con las mismas características y vestimentas que la mujer anterior.

Todos escucharon lo que había dicho Perses y se retiraron a sus respectivos. Cuando se habla de que se retiraron nos referimos a que cada uno de ellos fue desapareciendo. Pero hubo dos individuos de que tardaron en irse. Prometeo y Gaia.

-Supongo que he tenido que verme venir la reprimenda que nos has echado a mi hermano y a mí.-Habló el castaño.-La próxima vez podríamos tener una clase más…exhaustiva.

-Lo siento pero me temo que me reservo las lecciones largas únicamente para mi esposo.-Contestó la joven con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.-Hablando de él, me debe de estar esperando.

-Sí…Dale recuerdos a Urano de mi parte.

…..

 **Actualidad**

Nos encontramos esta vez en un ambiente rocoso que consistía únicamente en una enorme celda de tres paredes de piedra sin muebles ni otros objetos. Tan solo el aire y la poca luz que entraba en aquella jaula.

-Me equivoqué, ¿verdad?-Preguntó un Perses más cansado y demacrado que el que habíamos visto antes mientras ponía un paño mojado sobre la frente de su hermana Thera que parecía estar muy enfrema.

-No. No lo hiciste tú, lo hicimos todos juntos. Y no nos equivocamos…La jodimos a base de bien.-Afirmó Océano que se encontraba sentado junto con Hyperion al mismo tiempo que trataban de ocuparse de un también enfermo Hepimeteo.

-No. No ha sido nuestra culpa. Nos engañaron, pero eso va a cambiar.-Habló por último Gaia.-Lo vamos a cambiar.

Matas jd: _Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te gustase. Este es más o menos igual ya que estoy explicando aspectos secundarios de la historia que no tardarán en volverse primarios. Si tienes alguna sugerencia que hacerme como lector no dudes en hacerla._

Eikaros: _Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerte por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fanfic. Y quiero que sepas que el yo también soy fan del Eremika y que estos momentos no tardarán en llegar pero principalmente quiero dejar a Eren como el celoso por dos razones: Aquí Eren ya tiene 18 años por lo que no es raro el que él reaccione de una forma más fogosa que antes y la segunda razón es que Mikasa aquí tiene a alguien de quien debe ser un ejemplo por lo que dejarse llevar por sus emociones no es lo que le quiere enseñar al pequeño Joel. Pero coincido contigo en que sí a Eren Mikasa le importa mucho y de hecho cuando salvó a Armin, Mikasa no se extraño en saber que él se había sacrificado por él. Así es Eren, de vez en cuando es todo ira y pasión pero en cuando llega el momento de tomar una decisión, se convierte en un héroe. Bueno, espero que sigas comentando y una vez más gracias._


	22. Chapter 22

Cerca de la entrada de la casa se podía ver como una joven de ya una edad que rondaba los dieciséis años se concentraba en la tarea que tenía entre manos. La joven Calíope parecía estar bastante entretenida en jugar y crear movimiento imaginario con aquellas figuras, aunque con la infancia que había tenido, aquellos trozos de madera tallados eran más atractivos e interesantes de lo que uno se imaginaría.

Cuando estabas sola, incluso un simple muñeco podía reflejar al más noble guerrero de Esparta y una sencilla muñeca a la más bella princesa que esperaba a su héroe.

-Chica…

Todo era posible por medio de una imaginación adecuada.

-¡Chica!-Oyó como la voz de su padre se oía por segunda vez, con más fuerza que la anterior. A su padre no le gustaba repetir las cosas y aunque ella sabía que no habría consecuencia alguna trataba de obedecer siempre.

A regañadientes, la castaña se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a entrar en la cabaña. Una vez dentro pudo ver a duras penas la silueta de su padre que se encontraba a un lado tapado por la oscuridad de la casa.

-Coge ese cuchillo. Hoy te va a hacer falta.-Habló con su típico tono fuerte Kratos mientras observaba como su hija agarraba el cuchillo y comprobaba su filo.

-¿Para qué me va a hacer falta, padre?-Cuestionó la chica.

-Una prueba. Si estás preparada para unirte al ejercito de la humanidad, imagino que sabrás cazar, ¿no?-Habló el mayor mientras su voz se iba acercando cada vez más a su hija.

-Sí, claro que sé.-Afirmó la chica con mucha seguridad a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo por el tipo de prueba que su padre tendría para ella.

-Pues enséñame lo que sabes.- Kratos salió de la oscuridad y finalmente se pudo comprobar todo su humanidad o lo que le quedaba de ella. La cicatriz sobre su estómago aún permanecía, siendo el recuerdo de la batalla de su vida. Su atuendo había cambiado considerablemente, aunque aún conservaba su falda de combate espartana su falda había sido heredada por Calíope y la adquisición de unas botas y pantalones acompañados de una hombrera de cuero reafirmaba de forma notable su cuerpo que permanecía con el horrible recuerdo en su piel pero que al parecer había adquirido más anchura. Su rostro era lo que más había cambiado, la perilla que una vez tuvo había sido sustituida por una potente barba azabache aunque el restro de sus facciones había permanecido igual entre ellas la cicatriz en su ojo derecho y el tatuaje que empezaba en el izquierdo y que poco a poco recorría todo su cuerpo.-Tengo hambre. Aliméntanos. Hoy cazarás ciervo.

Calíope agarró a duras penas el arco que su padre le lanzó a continuación. Al tiempo que salían de la casa la castaña agarró la alhambra de flechas y se la colocó en la espalda junto con el arco.

-De acuerdo, ¿por dónde cazaremos?

-Eres tú la que caza.-Respondió Kratos mientras él se colocaba en la espalda una imponente hacha de empuñadura rojiza.

-¿Sur?-Preguntó la chica mientras su padre le lanzaba una mirada que cuestionaba si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación.-Sur.

Padre e hija salieron de su hogar para adentrarse en el interior del bosque que lo rodeaba. Al tiempo que hacían eso pudieron comprobar el paisaje nevado que les rodeaba. Sin duda alguna el invierno había llegado y el bosque en el que vivían sabía perfectamente cómo expresarlo. Calíope no tardó en encontrar las huellas de lo que parecía ser un ciervo. La tarea de cazar no solo consistía en la habilidad con el arma sino también en ser un buen rastreador. Si se podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra, la tarea se volvía muchísimo más fácil.

Al final podría considerarse que fue el ciervo les encontró a ellos ya que al mismo tiempo que la castaña buscaba por un pequeño riachuelo e enorme animal de gran cornamenta y pelaje blanco apareció y salió corriendo.

-¡Padre, ahí está! ¡Vamos!-Exclamó la chica a medida que echaba a correr.

-Más lento, chico.-Afirmó Kratos mientras le seguían la pista al ciervo.-Tienes que pensar, no solo reaccionar. Sé fría y ten un plan.

Calíope no pareció hacerle caso a su padre ya que solo fue cuestión de segundo en que volvió a encontrarse con el ciervo y lanzó una flecha de su arco de inmediato a pesar de que Kratos la dijo que esperara.

El ciervo no tardó en dar se cuenta en el peligro en el que estaba y a pesar de la flecha que tenía clavada en su pierna echó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

Kratos de inmediato le quitó con fuerza el arco a Calíope y la miró con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ahora tendrá la guardia alta y estará alerta! ¡Solo dispara…!-El espartano trató de tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente.-Solo dispara, cuando te diga que lo hagas.

-Sí padre, lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas. Sé mejor. Encuéntralo.-Ordenó el padre mientras le negaba a su hija el arco.-Encuéntralo.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en cómo convencerle a su padre que le devolviera el arma después de peligro que se les avecinaba.

Cuando Calíope echó a correr oyó al poco rato un enorme estruendo que sacudió al suelo. Cuando la s castaña se dio la vuelta pudo observar que la distancia entre su padre y ella era tapada por un enorme de ser de características humanas, sin órganos sexuales, con una expresión en su rostro de ninguna conciencia o inteligencia y unos ojos puestos en Kratos. La chica sabía perfectamente lo que era aquella criatura.

-Un…titán…-Tartamudeó la chica al adquirir entendimiento de en qué peligro estaban ella y su padre.-¡Mi arco!

-¡No! ¡Aún no estás preparada! ¡Quédate atrás!-Ordenó el espartano mientras desenfundaba su hacha y se preparaba para el combate con aquella criatura.

El titán únicamente lanzó un ataque con uno de sus brazos para que colisionara en el guerrero de ceniza pero fue la sorpresa para el monstruo que su brazo no había alcanzado el objetivo ya que nunca llegó a llevar a cabo el ataque. El hacha de Kratos adquirió una aura azul y fue cubierta por una especie de capa de hielo sólido. El arma fue lanzada contra el brazo del titán una vez que este lo alzo. La bestia no pudo reaccionar una vez que el espartano dio un saltó directo hacia su cara y su arma regresó a sus manos como si fuera un boomerang para luego cortar a la bestia a la mitad desde el inicio de la cabeza hasta el estómago.

Una vez que el titán fue considerado por muerto, Kratos se dirigió hacia su hija y comprobó que estuviera a salvo. La muchacha salió de su escondite y miró a su padre de una pieza y al monstruo derrotado atrás suyo. Calíope sentía la necesidad de decirle algo a su padre pero Kratos únicamente le dio un alto con su mano y miró hacia abajo.

-Tu ciervo se está escapando. La prueba aún continua.

Sin mediar más palabras, los dos volvieron a su cacería. Durante el tiempo en el que tuvieron que volver a rastrear al ciervo al espartano le fue necesario pensar si realmente su hija estaba preparada. Ella nunca había matado una mosca en su vida y desde luego no a un titán. Kratos sabía que los chicos en los muros eran a veces sacrificados como ganado durante las peleas con los titanes y que no muchos era capaces de sobrevivir a pesar de la experiencia o entrenamiento de combate que pudieran tener. ¿Realmente estaría bien esperar que Calíope estuviera entre esos pocos? ¿O acaso no estaba bien el hecho de que al estar con la humanidad ella conocería a sus hermanos?

Kraots cortó su pensamiento cuando su hija encontró un punto elevado perfecto y preparaba su arco ya de vuelto para acertarle un tiro de gracia al animal.

-Espera a mi señal.-Dijo el espartano mientras su hija colocaba la flecha.-Relájate. No pienses en él como en un animal. Es solo un objetivo, aclara tu mente. Exhala…y suelta.

El silbido de la flecha inundó el silencio de bosque una vez que el animal cayo moribundo sobre el suelo de un cercano precipicio. Padre e hija se acercaron al pobre animal que yacía desangrándose en la nieve. Calíope sacó su cuchillo teniendo en mente lo que tenía que hacer: Acabar lo que había empezado.

La muchacha acercó su cuchillo al cuello del ciervo y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía lo sostuvo con sus dos manos y empezó a hundirlo en la carne. La chica se detuvo cuando el animal se estremeció de dolor pero fue gracias a su padre que agarró sus manos para terminar de hundirlo en el cuello del ciervo y acabar con su agonía.

Calíope miró a su padre y él también la miró. Lo había hecho, la prueba estaba superada.

-Ahora estás preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?

-Un nuevo comienzo.-Sentenció el espartano mientras él y su hija se dedicaban a ver el paisaje. Los árboles, los ríos, el prado congelado. Y más allá, donde casi las montañas heladas ya no dejaban ver…Los muros.

Matas jd: _Espero que este capítulo también te guste y tranquilo yo también me llevé la misma sorpresa que tú al saber la verdadera historia de Cronos. Bueno la de Cronos y la de los otros dioses en general. Es bueno tener a un jugador de God of War aquí comentando._


	23. Chapter 23

_Queridos lectores, hoy quiero felicitaros a todos el año nuevo y desearos que para todos estas fiestas sean tranquilas y apacibles. Realmente quiero agradeceros a todos el apoyo que le habéis dado al fanfic durante este año ya que con diferencia este ha sido mi trabajo que más éxito ha tenido este 2016. Me enorgullece tener unos lectores que sepan apreciar tanto lo que hago. Si tuviera que elegir lo que más me gusta de Fanfiction sin duda alguna escogería el cariño que me dais._

 _Un saludo de Beta-face Avenger y disfrutad del capítulo._

 _…_

-Joder, Armin.-Se quejaba Jean mientras taponaba un rojizo pañuelo sobre la nariz de Armin.-Madre mía, ya tienes dieciocho años y no me puedo creer que aún te pasen cosas de estas. ¡Solo ha sido un abrazo!

El rubio trataba de recuperarse de su reciente hemorragia nasal pero el hecho de estar rodeado de todos sus camaradas tan solo empeoraba la situación para él.

La escuadra 104 estaba reunida alrededor de una mesa que estaba en la armería, al parecer Zeus quería decirles algo una vez que estuvieran armados y listos. Ya era hora de saber lo que realmente quería ese viejo, puede que la confrontación que tuvieron Eren y Perceo acelerara las ganas y pensamientos del rey del Olimpo.

Una vez que las puertas de la sala se abrieron, se pudo comprobar que el dios del rayo iba acompañado por otra figura. Se trataba de un hombre más joven que Zeus ya que no poseía canas en su larga barba y vestía al contrario que el otro con unos ropajes oscuros y grises. Lo más característico de él parecía ser su mirada fría y sin vida que daban sus ojos azules.

-Amigos míos, os agradezco que hayáis venido aquí.-Zeus no pudo evitar notar que sus invitados prestaban más atención al individuo a su lado que a él.-Disculpad, dejadme que yo mismo haga las presentaciones. Este es mi hermano Hades, ha venido expresamente desde el inframundo para ayudarnos en la actual crisis.

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir?-Preguntó sin miramientos Eren.

El olímpico tomo aire y se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

-No lo sabéis pero yo tengo una habilidad que no poseen los demás dioses. Puedo ver el futuro. No como forma exacta de lo que pasará sino como visiones de lo que está por venir. En mis últimas visiones no dejó de ver siempre la misma cosa.

-¿Y eso a nosotros por qué nos tiene que interesar?-Preguntó de forma osada esta vez Erwin.

-He tenido visiones…recuerdos de mi futuro. Y creo que todos vosotros estáis conectados con el destino de la Tierra.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis visto?-Preguntó de forma interesada Armin que ya se había recuperado de su incidente anterior.

-En mis visiones, Cronos se vuelve invencible y termina destruyendo la Tierra con el Olimpo incluido. Todos nosotros morimos.

Aquella última sentencia hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran helados. Incluso Eren reaccionó ante esa realidad alternativa en la que fallaba y dejaba que los titanes lo destruyeran todo.

-Creo que estas visiones pueden ayudarnos a derrotarle, pero modificar el flujo del tiempo puede ser muy peligroso. Por ahora sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para que se vuelva así de poderoso.-El rey del Olimpo hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Tan solo hay una cosa en este mundo que pueda hacer que mi padre se vuelva así de poderoso. La Fragua de la Creación.

Todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos al no entender con claridad lo último que Zeus había dicho.

-La Fragua de la Creación es un poder que supera al de cualquier dios o titán. La fragua se encuentras mediante un mapa que está dividido en cuatro partes, Cronos ya tiene la mitad y…

-¡…y es todo culpa vuestra!-Gritó Hades haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención y se pusieran en guardia.-¡Habéis tenido dos oportunidades para evitar que Cronos se apoderara del mapa del infinito! ¡Y en todas os ha superado!

-Ya que haces un resumen cuenta también que nosotros no teníamos ni idea de esto.-Afirmó Eren en un tono de voz parecido.

-Sí, además de eso nosotros tratábamos de ayudar a nuestra gente.-Trató de concretar Mikasa para darle más valor a la discusión.

-¡Trivialidades! Mientras vosotros os empeñabais en proteger vuestros estúpidos muros, Cronos se ha ido acercando más al poder definitivo del universo.-El barbudo azabache al estar cansado de que los presentes siguieran sin tener idea de lo que les hablada decidió explicarse.-Las piezas del mapa se tratan de objetos que vosotros no encontraríais nada especiales, por eso era el escondite perfecto. La primera pieza la encontraron durante la invasión que tuvisteis hace aproximadamente ochenta años, la segunda fue cuando la mayoría de vosotros erais niños. Cuando tú decidiste patear ese muro.-Afirmó Hades señalando a Berthold.

-Aún podemos evitarlo, dinos cómo llegar allí.-Exigió Levi desde un lado de la mesa.

-No sabemos dónde está, esa era la idea al esconderla.-Explicó Zeus.

-Un momento, ¿exactamente qué es eso de La Fragua de la Creación?-Preguntó Hangi con curiosidad mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Es la fuente del poder más grande del universo. Es donde las propias ideas cobran realidad.-Explicó Zeus en un tono más tranquilo que su hermano.-Ahí es donde nacen los dioses primordiales, unos seres muchísimo más poderosos de lo que os podáis imaginar. Dicen que su nacimiento normalmente se compone de explosiones de estrellas.

-Realmente, eso suena hermoso.-Exclamó Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, a mi eso no me parece tan malo.-Dijo Jean para corroborar.

-Cronos pretende absorber las capacidades de un dios primordial recién nacido. Si lo consigue Cronos será…omnipotente.

-Eso…sí es un problema.-Afirmó Eren. Puede que no entendiera muy bien aquellas cosas de dioses y seres místicos pero entendía bastante bien la palabra "omnipotente".

-Yo creo que con la ayuda de tus amigos puedes conseguirlo. Puedes proteger la última pieza del mapa de Cronos. ¿Lo intentarás?-Preguntó de forma definitiva Zeus a su supuesto Cronos.

Lo que pasó después es muy fácil de definir. Sí. Un rotundo sí salió no solo de la boca de Eren sino también de las bocas de todos los demás. Estaban en aquello todos juntos y juntos llegarían hasta el final, esta vez hasta el auténtico final.

-De acuerdo, ya habéis descansado mucho aquí. Es hora de que volváis a la tierra.

Una vez que todos salieron de la sala de la armería, Zeus se sentó junto con su hermano que tenía un rostro aún más enfadado que momentos atrás.

-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, hermano.-Sentenció de forma abrupta Hades.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?-Cuestionó de forma sarcástica el barbudo albino.

-Lo reconozco…han conseguido mucho más de lo que yo creía posible.-Se resintió el azabache al tener que decir la verdad.-Pero confiar estos poderes a este muchacho fue un grave error.

-¡No fue un error! Ya conoces los motivos que tenía.-Respondió Zeus con soltura.

-Sí…recuerdo que me hablaste de su gran destino, de que es un ser legendario y que un día…

-Shhhhh…-El albino calló a su hermano.-No lo estropees, para que llegue ese glorioso futuro antes hay que superar la actual crisis.


	24. Chapter 24

...

 _Hace cuatro años_

 _En el inmenso almacén el silencio era tan grande que se podía creer que no había ser en este mundo que pudiera interrumpir la paz de aquel sitio. O al menos se podría por no ser por los pasos de un muchacho azabache que surcaba los pasillos de manera alegre mirando todo lo que había. El niño no dudó en coger de una bandeja de repostería dos panes que tenían mantequilla por dentro. El chico se llevó uno a la boca mientras el otro era agarrado contra su hombro. Más tarde, el joven cogió una bandolera llena de leche que tragó para que le ayudara a tragar el pan. Lo último que el niño quiso poseer fue una chaqueta de cuero marrón que se puso encima a pesar de que le quedara grande._

 _El joven se limitó a verse en un espejo mientras seguía tragando. Era tal la concentración del infante que no se dio cuenta de que un soldado de la guarnición que tenía las manos sobre las caderas y miraba al azabache algo molesto._

 _-¿Hola?-Le llamó el soldado a lo que el niño se dio la vuelta y terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca pero sus mofletes se desprendieron tanto que un poco de leche terminó resbalando por su mejilla.-¿Sabes que eso se paga, no?-Preguntó el soldado pero gracias a que luego pudo reaccionar rápido fue capaz de ponerse delante del chico cuando intentó escapar con las cosas por el pasillo de la derecha.-¡Eh! Venga niño, ya te has divertido bastante. Dámelas._

 _El soldado le quitó al joven el pan y la leche muy fácilmente pero fue en el momento en el que le puso la mano encima para quitarle la chaqueta, el niño le dio un tirón y dejó al hombre en el suelo mientras gruñía y levantaba su puño con intención de golpearle. El golpe se hubiera llevado a cabo si uno hubiera sido detenido por otra mano. En cuanto el azabache se dio la vuelta se encontró con el rostro enojado de una chica de pelo negro de sus mismas facciones y ojos._

 _-¡Eso no está bien! ¡No puedes hacer eso, Joel!-Mikasa levantó a Joel del suelo y le agarró de la mano con la chaqueta aún puesta mientras agarraba el saco de comida que había comprado. Antes de irse se limitó a pillar otros dos panes y mirar al soldado que aún seguía aterrorizado en el suelo.-Lo lamento mucho. Es mi primo pequeño, ha…pasado poco tiempo en estos muros._

….

 **Lamento muchísimo el no haber podido escribir más y la brevedad de este capítulo pero viendo el trailer de Logan se me ha ocurrido esta idea para el relato, pronto subiré el capítulo extenso y os contaré algo.**

 **Planeó hacer Eremika pero no poseo en estos momentos no me encuentro con mucha inspiración para relatos amorosos, pero confío en que mis lectores son gente con talento y iniciativa por lo que estaría bien que si podéis me podrías dar algunas ideas.**


	25. Chapter 25

…

 **Doce meses antes**

 _La entrada al Muro María seguramente nunca estuvo tan llena como aquel día. Ese día el cuerpo de exploración se embarcaría en lo que sería su misión de más importancia, y posiblemente la última. La humanidad no solo se estaban despidiendo de sus soldados más valientes, sino de su reina y de los denominados Cambiantes._

 _Por su parte Reiner, Bertholt e Ymir iban con la capucha de las capas puestas. Es posible que su cambio de bando les hubiese hecho recuperar la confianza de sus compañeros y amigos, pero si algo conocían seguro de la especia a la que una mitad de ellos pertenecía era que nunca olvidaba ni nunca jamás perdonaba._

 _El resto de los exploradores de la 104 tenían una actitud completamente. Toda la muchedumbre les vitoreaba y aclamaba. Eres hacía caso omiso a todo aquello, la frustración de los últimos días habían provocado que volviera a enfadarse como hacía antaño. Jean se hallaba en la más grande de las glorias en ese momento: los pétalos lloviendo, el ruido, la admiración, él montado sobre un caballo blanco… Sasha y Connie se limitaba a simplemente a saludar a toda la gente que tenían alrededor aunque en el fondo eso no les evitaba disfrutar de toda la gracia en la que se encontraban. Historia no hizo ninguna excepción y fue saludando a todos los súbditos que pudo. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… Todos querían desearle toda la suerte del mundo a su amada reina._

 _Por último, en la retaguardia se podía encontrar al joven capitán de la legión a lomos de su montura y con un muchacho parecido a él abajo caminando a su lado. Una vez que Levi se unió a sus camaradas, el capitán se bajo de su montura y miró a Joel. Su sobrino se había convertido en un joven un poco más alto que él y con una mirada que era digna de su herencia. Joel se puso firme frente a su tío exhibiendo su recién estrenado uniforme._

 _-Recuerda, realizarás misiones de exploración a las afueras de los muros para ayudar a los de mantenimiento en sus funciones de reparación. Ayudaras en las labores de ataque únicamente como apoyo. Solamente eso, ¿lo entiendes, chaval?-Habló el patriarca de los Ackerman a su pariente más joven de una forma directa y contundente._

 _-S-Sí señor, lo entiendo.-Contestó el pelinegro arrepintiéndose del tono tan débil en el que lo había dicho.-Tío Levi, ¿vais a volver, no?_

 _-Te tengo dicho mil veces que no me llames tío…-Le regañó el capitán al joven soldado.-Sí, volveremos.-Terminó por contestar Levi mientras se subía de nuevo a su caballo, su sobrino le miraba de forma como si esperara que le dijese alguna cosa.-No… No te metas en líos. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Joel asintió mientras veía como su tío se alejaba en su caballo para unirse a sus camaradas. Mientras que un vacío llenaba su interior pudo sentir como una cálida y cariñosa mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Cuando se volteó el chico se encontró con los oscuros orbes de su tía que lo miraban con calma._

 _-Piensa que esa es su forma decirte que te quiere.-Afirmó la mestiza antes de que su sobrino se abalanzara para poder abrazarle, a lo que Mikasa le correspondió.-Parece que pensases como que no volvamos a volver._

 _El muchacho se retiró de Mikasa para mirarla de forma triste._

 _-Yo… no quería que mi madre muriese pero igualmente murió. Y ahora…_

 _La mediana de los Ackerman adquirió una actitud seria y puso dos dedos en la barbilla de su sobrino para que le mirara a la cara._

 _-Eso no va a pasar, ¿me entiendes? No va a pasar.-La asiática esperó a que Joel asintiera para volver a su posición inicial y darle el regalo que tenía para él.-Mira, te he hecho esto. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría. -Mikasa sacó de su túnica una pañoleta de tela roja que dio sin reparo a Joel. La pañoleta era del mismo tono de rojo de lo que era la bufanda de Mikasa._

 _-Mikasa, ¡es alucinante!-Exclamó el joven con una recién formada sonrisa en su rostro.-No sé qué decir._

 _La mestiza sostuvo las manos del chico que sostenía la pañoleta y le miraba de una forma muy familiar y tranquilizadora._

 _-Esta tela simboliza mucho, Joel. Es nuestra unión, nuestra indetenible unión. Recuérdalo, no importa qué pase ni cuánto nos alejemos. Siempre nos encontraremos de nuevo. Siempre nos volveremos a ver, ya sea en esta vida o en la que venga después. No quiero que nunca lo olvides, la gente a la que quieres forma parte de ti, incluso tras haber muerto.-Ambos parientes no pudieron aguantar y volvieron a fundir en un nuevo abrazo que en esta ocasión fue más fuerte que el primero. La mestiza hizo inclinar la cabeza del pelinegro para poder darle un beso en la coronilla.-Vivirás para ver nacer nuevos días._

 _-Todo lo que hay de bueno en mí empezó contigo, Mikasa.-Habló Joel rompiendo la distancia que había entre ellos._

 _La mestiza subió a su montura y se preparó para partir junto con sus compañeros, pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su sobrino._

 _-Mikasa…-A Joel se le terminaron trabando las palabras y no pudo decirle las palabras queridas a su pariente.- Prométeme una cosa. No… No te mueras, por favor._

 _La muchacha de aspecto oriental asintió y se quedó observando cómo Joel se iba alejando junto con el resto de la muchedumbre para dejar la salida despejada._

 _-No. No moriré, Joel. Ese día aún está por llegar._

…

Eren se retiró a sus aposentos para tranquilizarse, aquel día (Sí es que podía llamarse de esa forma) había sido demasiado extraño. Bueno, ¡cómo si su vida entera no fuera ya suficientemente rara!

Pero esto ya era algo muy diferente. Una historia muy pero que muy distinta.

Dioses. Durante mucho tiempo el joven creyó que existiría otro tipo de explicación para lo que había sido la caída de la humanidad. Algún tipo de conflicto, creencia o falla a la que se podría dar arreglo. Pero esto… Tan solo eran peones en un juego de magnitudes épicas. Un viejo quiere darle una lección al ser humano y lo hace tan solo porque tiene el poder para hacerlo. El que tiene el poder siempre es el que pone las reglas, no parece tan diferente de lo que es la vida dentro de los muros.

Tras aquellos días en los que había vivido en esa fantasía flotante en las nubes, Eren había abandonado por completo cualquier esperanza en que había un plan elemental o un destino prefijado y glorioso para la humanidad. Nadie ni nada formaba parte de ningún plan… Tan solo eran los juguetes de un niño malcriado. No existía ningún plan.

Tras alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, el joven se propuso a retirase la camiseta para intenta dormir un poco. Cuando Eren observó su reflejo con el torso al descubierto en un espejo cercano de la sala no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo y mirándose. Su piel se encontraba menos pálida que cuando era un adolescente. Su cabello se había alargado ligeramente más y estaba separado a medida de cómo estaba su primer peinado. El color de sus ojos ya no podía ser apreciado de la forma apropiada, ya no se sabía si era un verde esmeralda claro o un azul cristalino oscuro. La pregunta era clara. ¿Adónde se habían ido todos estos años? ¿Acaso aquel joven cadete soñador había sido sustituido por un simple soldado sin esperanza y que ahora solo vivía para la batalla?

Todos aquellos pensamientos fueron callados cuando su hermana adoptiva entró en la habitación. Cuando la pelinegra observó en qué estado estaba Eren cerró la puerta lentamente y con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡No! Por favor, pasa Mikasa.-Dijo con tranquilidad el castaño mientras agarraba con sus manos otra camisa. Necesitaba poner las cosas en orden con su hermana.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es solo que… Eren, tenemos que hablar.

El joven soltó un soplido de cansancio y se tumbó en la cama. Mikasa entendió esa acción y se sentó de forma delicada en la cama también.

-Estaba cabreado, ¿vale? No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y tú no me dejabas de insistir. No debía hablarte de ese modo, lo siento. Sí también vienes por lo de Perceo… Te vi con él y no supe qué pensar, necesitaba sacar todo esto que tenía dentro y lo hice, ya me disculpé con él.-Dijo el castaño sin dejar hablar a su hermana quien al parecer quería hablarle por sí misma y que no pudo.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo más?

-…Yo…Yo que…-Finalmente Mikasa se cansó de intentar articular y resopló.-¿Sabes qué, Eres? Yo estoy agotada, así que me voy. Te dejo solo.

Tras decir eso la mestiza se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Rápidamente Eren se articuló y le siguió el paso a su hermanastra. Cuando ambos se hallaban en el pasillo del palacio el castaño trató de llamar de su hermana tirándola del brazo pero de improviso y sin que Eren se lo esperara Mikasa se volteo en cuanto notó el tirón de la tela de su ropa y empujó fuertemente a Eren con las palmas de sus manos. Una vez en el suelo Eren miró perplejo a su hermana quien le atravesaba con sus orbes oscuros.

-Tú… ¡Tú no te mereces nada de esto, Eren Jaeger!-Exclamó la mestiza justo antes de correr y desaparecer de allí mientras que su hermano continuaba en el suelo.

…

Los muros eran realmente silenciosos de noche. Prácticamente todos los soldados y guardias se habían retirado a sus hogares para descansar y los restantes que se habían quedado para vigilar cualquier acontecimiento no podían estar más despreocupados.

Debe de ser por esa razón por la cual la figura de aquel hombre quedó desatendida por la presencia de los vigilantes. Aunque cabe destacar que aquel hombre se desplazaba de una forma que no podía ser percibida por la gente a su alrededor. O tal vez simplemente este hombre con pelo castaño rojizo no era detectable porque simplemente su presencia no existía en aquel mundo.

Ese individuo era apreciable por las ropas y túnica negras que llevaba puestas en aquel momento y por la mirada desatendida y despreocupada que reflejaban sus ojos marrones dorados. Aquel desconocido ando por lo ancho y largo del muro hasta pararse en uno de los salientes en forma de columna que había, allí se encontraba otra figura encapuchada con el mismo tipo de ropajes que él. Se trataba de una mujer, del mismo cabello y caracteres faciales que el antes mencionada.

-Artemisa…-Dijo secamente el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Apolo…-Contestó la mujer con la misma mueca.-Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos, hermano.

-De hecho hermana, así ha sido.

Acto seguido, ambos dioses se dieron una abrazo pero no como camaradas olímpicos sino como hermanos distanciados.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto, hermana? Nunca solicitas que nos veamos en este tipo de lugares.-Preguntó Apolo a lo que su hermana dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Apolo? ¿Ves la oscuridad, no? Ves la noche, pero nos ves la luna. Hay demasiadas nubes como para que se pueda ver. Y mi pregunta, ¿dónde está ese corte celestial que separa nuestra hermosa luna del resto del amparo de la noche? ¿Dónde está mi espada?-Sentenció la diosa de la caza y de la noche mientras su hermano se hacía a la idea de adónde iba la conversación.-Lo han robado.-Reveló finalmente Artemisa mientras se echaba a andar por el muro.

-¿Y acaso crees que he sido yo?-Preguntó de forma irónica Apolo mientras le seguía el paso a su hermana.-No. Ya conoces nuestras reglas, hermana. Se nos está prohibido robarnos los poderes.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero a nuestros hijos no.-Afirmó la mujer a lo que ella y su hermano se quedaban enfrente mirándose cara a cara.

-¿Estás acusando a mi hija? ¿Cómo puedes saber que ha sido ella?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?-Cuestionó la castaña a lo que Apolo estallaba en cólera.

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? No la veo desde que era una bebé. No desde que padre y tú conspirasteis en mi contra.

-Si es tú hija la que me lo ha robado… Pongo a nuestros padres y abuelos que la enviaré a las tinieblas del Tártaro y…

A la diosa le fue imposible continuar con su amenaza debido a que su hermano la agarró por sus ropajes y la miró con signos de auténtica ira en sus ojos.

-Atrévete a tocarla un solo pelo y te enfrentarás al combate de tu vida.

Tras eso, la mujer se deshizo de agarre y empujo ligeramente a Apolo para que se alejase de ella.

-Tendré el ojo muy puesto en tu hija y si encuentro la más mínima sospecha de que es ella quién me lo ha robado… Que se prepare.-Sentenció la diosa mientras se retiraba y dejaba que el viento borrara todo rastro suyo.

…

Mikasa corría por los pasillos del palacio mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente. ¿Por qué Eren siempre era así? ¿Por qué siempre que hablaban él se tenía que comportar como si ella fuera su hermana mayor? ¿Siempre tendría que ser él, él y él? ¿Acaso eso iba a ser siempre así?

La mestiza se detuvo en un corredor para encaramarse a la pared y dejar salir algunas lágrimas. Nada había cambiado, absolutamente nada.

-Él nunca me amará…-Fueron los único que sus labios dejaron salir hasta que sus cejas se fruncieron y miraron con odio lo primero que tuvieron, en este caso la pared. Mikasa cerró su puño con una rapidez y fuerza y descriptibles para luego golpear la piedra mientras sus orbes negros se volvían a cerrar.

A la muchacha le pareció que debió dar un traspiés debido a que sintió su cuerpo caer contra el suelo y desplomarse. Pero no fue así, cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos contempló varios trozos de piedra en el suelo destrozados y a ella cubierta de polvo. La pared no se había roto, simplemente la había atravesado.

…

Nota del autor: _Lo primero que quiero hacer es dedicar una disculpa a todos aquellos lectores a los que he tenido abandonados durante tanto tiempo y a los que he echado de menos. Debido a varias situaciones académicas en mi vida (y que aún sigo teniendo) se me fue imposible el poder actualizar esta historia ya que también sufrí de lo que podría llamarse un lapsus de creatividad. Sencillamente veía el papel en blanco y no me salía nada de nada. Mis más sinceras disculpas, Beta-face Avenger._


End file.
